Guardians of the Universes
by Avationrocks10
Summary: (Read Happy Feet:Horrible Term before this)After strange events,The Emperor Penguins get transported into the World of Ga'hoole. There they help the Guardians fight against the Pure Ones,while they do so they discover that there are Other Universes that are willing to take sides. Can they succeed in stopping conflict again?Or will the Pure Ones have their way.
1. Another Universe,Another Adventure

**Welcome to new another yet exciting story,everything seems peaceful. So what would our heroes get into this time?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:Another Universe,Another Adventure**

All was quiet in the Everwinter Sea,nothing seemed to disturb the peace. All of a sudden,there was a loud boom and three ships appeared out of nowhere. The occupants inside where shocked at what just happened. Jack was the first one to break the silence."Man whatever those events were,I don't want to go through them again."Jess was the second to speak."That boom was loud...Loud as like the time where we went through that Big Bang."

Elle,Jordan,Flora,Pixy,and Analysis grew wide-eyed."Please don't mention about it next time...Grandpa."

"No Elle...this is something that wasn't suppose to happen...If this were to happen,we might have gone to another universe."

"Your right Jess."Erik waddled to his friend."If we had gone through another universe for sure..."Erik went to one of the computers,there it was not displaying a location."Just as I thought...another universe would mean the computers would have to take a while to know where we are."After a few seconds however,the computer didn't display anything.

"So what now Erik?"

"I guess we will just wait a while."And so they did but only a few minutes."Look we can't stand here and do nothing."

"What are we suppose to do anyway?"

"I guess return to whatever we were doing."All the birds went into one of the cafeterias while the humans went back to their places. Dr Beatle continued to search the ocean floor and Jack went back to the captain. Dr Beatle looked at the monitor displaying a live video feed from a Remotely Operated Underwater Vehicle."No life so far...Better keep searching...wait what is that?"

 _Meanwhile_

Elle was taking a break from all the singing and dancing she was performing,she was just about to swallow a fish when she heard Dr Beatle calling from one of the other rooms."Elle!You might want to take a look at this!"

"Alright!I'll be there."

"Hey Elle,I found something while you were gone."

"What would that be,Dr Beatle?"

"We spotted what looked like a Whiskered Screech Owl on the ocean floor,It was hard to tell what kind gender it was so I brought it up.

Dr Beatle pointed at a table,and there on top layed the owl itself."From what we are able to find on this female's chest,It suggest that she was stubbed by something sharp."Elle said nothing as she continued to listen to Dr Beatle."It is amazing that most of her body is still intact,anyway judging how wet these feathers are,she might have drowned."

"Does the captain know about this?"Dr Beatle replied by nodding,"Is it possible to bring her back to life then?"

"I don't know but I'll try the same way I did to Drive."

"Okay I'll leave you so you can get to work,if she awakes...tell her everything."Dr beatle stated to move the owl into a scanner,that was the last thing Elle saw before she disappeared. Back on the bridge,everyone was quiet. No one talked about what happened,except Jack and the captain."Everything seems fine,no damage to the ships but what are we suppose to do?We have no idea where we are or which direction we are going."

"Relax Cap,We just got to think it through."Down below,everyone knew the situlation but they tried to keep their minds off by singing,dancing or whatever they could do.

"So according to Dr Beatle,the owl he found seems to have drowned."Elle said to Jordan,Pixy and Analysis,In another part of the room. Atticus was coming to terms with Erik and Bo."Don't ya remember the days when I was rapping hard with you guys coming from behind?"

 _Flaskback_

"Hey Atticus!I bet you can't take us on."A group of emperor penguins said making Atticus smile."I'll take you by force by storm with my friends,with strength and courage!HA!"Erik and Bo came from behind Atticus."We're bring you all to justice!You Penguins aren't that tough!"The group stared mindless trying to makeout what to do,they could only stare eith their beaks dropped open."I guess we won."The three friends waddled away laughing.

 _Flashback Ends_

Erik,Bo, and Atticus laughed remembering that day."Atticus!Don't we still do that?"

"Oh...yeah."

A couple of meters away,Mumble and Gloria were together."So those things that we did so far,they are the best experiences I could imagine."

"I am just happy that I got to share it with you...Twinkle toes."

Just then Jack came into the room."Everyone!I am afraid that we are lost,We have no way of telling where we're going."Without hesitation Analysis asked."Maybe I can fly and look for land?"

"Analysis!Don't bother...that is suicide."

Do we have a choice to stay here and do nothing?"

"Well you got a point but we can't just go risking ourselves."

Moments later,Dr Beatle called from the other room."Everyone I bet you would want to take a look at this."So everyone did,"Great News!I was lucky enough to find a few red blood cells still intact,along with DNA."The scientist pointed to a tank which was rebuilding the Whiskered Screech."

"Outstanding!How can they grow that fast?"Bo asked curiously.

"These machines are very different from yours,they are able to build another human in five minutes with the help just a cells."

By the time he finished,reconstruction of the female whiskered screech owl was completed."She is done."

"Alright everyone...stay back just incase this doesn't go too well."Dr Beatle pressed a button making the tank make a hissing sound,the water inside began to drain until there was nothing left,the glass opened revealing the flesh air.

 _Somewhere up in Glaumora_

Lil was wondering openly towards her own tree,she was happy but sad at the same time."Too bad that Lyze isn't here to see this place."Suddenly she felt a force of being pulled from behind."What!No!"Lil began to fly in order to get away but she couldn't escape. The next thing that happened was she awoke gasping. She shivered as she felt the coldness of the room she was in. What she noticed was strange birds and beings staring at her along with a family of snowy owls.

Don't be afraid...Please let us explain who we are."


	2. Resolving Broken Hearts

**Welcome back!I am not going to say much so lets get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:Resolving Broken Hearts**

Lil stared silently as everyone introduced themselves,the last one was Dr Beatle."Name is Dr Beatle and I was the one who revived you."

"My name is Lil,that is what my friends called me."Analysis and his family stepped forward."Nice to meet you."Lil shook wings with the snowy owls before asking a question."Where am I anyway?"Jack answered kindly to the owl."Your on our ship,the Jefferson. We found your body at the bottom floor."

"We were able to save your remaining cells and bring you back to life,but the case we are going to ask is. Can you tell us how did you end up down there?"

"Well I was in the middle of a battle with my mate,his name is Ezylryb or Lyze as I call him. He and I were separated from one another by his brother,Ifghar."

"Let me guess he was evil and wanted to be your mate?"Pixy asked with respect.

"Yeah that is right on,He wanted me so he could save the trouble. But before he could,Another owl thrusted a ice dagger into my chest,on which I fell into the sea and drowned."

"Oh so that explains the wound we found,I guess we thought right after all."Jack just smiled,"Speaking of which Lil,do you have any idea where we are?We don't have a clue."

"Well Jack,Your in Ga'hoole."Everyone were frozen to that name,they strangely at the owl."We heard legends about Ga'hoole but we never believed it really existed."

"Well you should believe now,show me to the outside."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me I know what I am doing."Once outside,Lil used her senses to locate the nearest land. Jack brought out a compass in his pocket."Okay we are pointing southeast,that is all I can state."

"I got it!"

"Really?Are you sure?"

"Yeah!It is that way!"Jack pointed the compass towards where she pointed."Northwest!"Jack called on the radio."Captain,come to 180 degrees."The ship turned into that direction,going ahead full.

"Once we get past Stormfast Island,we should make a right...which will take us to the Bitter Sea and Glauxian Brothers Retreat."

"I am sorry Lil but unless you have a map or something,we don't know how far we are from those locations.

"We just have to hope that we are going on the right path to find out."The three ships continued to steam northwest past the ice covered island before turning north,and continuing that way until they spotted land.

"Lil!You sent us in the right direction."

"And you guys were beginning to doubt me."

The captain appeared at the door,"Jack...there is a group of owls headed this way."

"Ten owls?"

"Yes...they must have heard us coming."Lil dashed out of the room,heading outside."Lil Wait!"Analysis,Alissa and Connor chased after her. By the time the three snowy owls caught up to the Whiskered Screech,she was on the helipad getting airborne."Lil!We're coming with you!"

The four owls flew to the ten approaching,Analysis could tell these were no normal owls. They wore metal helmets and had sharper talons,if they tried to battle with these guys...they would fall to earth in a matter of seconds. Analysis could tell that one of the owls was another Whiskered Screech,The ten owls gasped as Lili flew closer."It's Lil!"

"No!That is..."

Lil spoke to the other Whiskered Screech,"It is what you say...Maggie."

"But how!?I saw you drown!"

"I was brought back to life thanks to these three along with beings from another world."The ten owls came out of their shock."You three!State your names!"

"You don't have to do that...Their names are Analysis,Connor and Alissa."

"Maggie right?"

"Yes."Maggie turned to Lil."You won't believe how bad Lyze was affected by your death."Lil gasped knowing the pain he was going through."Where is he?I need to tell him!"

"Follow us,we know the way."Lil turned to Analysis."Analysis tell everyone to get ready if they are all coming."Suddenly out of nowhere Jack called,"He doesn't need to tell us Lil...we already know."

"How are you talking to us Jack?"

"See that thing around Analysis,Alissa and Connor?Above their talons?"Lil looked and saw a tag like collar."Yeah I see it now."

"That is how I am talking to you."

"Thanks for telling me."There was a low hum that grew to a chopping sound,something rose from the ships towards the owls."

"You might want to keep your distance from that,It has blades that will cut you down."

"Thanks for warning us."The guardians led all of them to the island. Those on it stared at the new arrivals as they saw a ghost."Look at all those owls!"

"Yeah!Bet they know how to fight too."

In a hollow,Ezylryb was reading a book,his eyes were filled with sadness. It was a few weeks after that battle and he was still getting use to the change of life,both his offspring and his mate gone. He tried to not to think about it but memories he had kept reminding about her,he heard a faith call from his name."Lyze!"

"Lil!?"Ezylryb looked around and saw nothing."I must be going crazy!"Then he heard Lil calling his name again."Lyze!"That voice sounded louder,Ezylryb went up to the opening of the hollow. There he saw Lil looking around calling his name."Lil!"She responded,both of the flew and hugging each other. Ezylryb didn't know how to respond,all he did was cry."Lil..."

"You don't have to cry Lyze...I am here."

"I thought that you were dead!I saw your body sink into the Everwinter Sea!"

"They will explain the whole story."Lil pointed to penguins.

"Who are you?"

"We are the Emperor Penguins,We are from a universe that far extends from yours. We are the ones who are here to help."Mumble explained to Lyze,how they appeared and how they revived Lil."Thanks for saving her...I can feel what your going through right now."

"We know...We been dragged into this Universe by mistake."Ezylryb looked away towards his hollow,"Come..."

Everyone of them looked into the hollow,they say books and torches everywhere."I guess you weren't expecting me to have these hmm."

"Yeah...I find it shocking."

"You're willing to take one and read it if you want."Erik took a book off a shelf,opening it. Soon Everyone was doing it."Wow I never knew that you owls crafted weapons."

"You know us..."Lil tugged Ezylryb to get his attention."Lyze!I know where our lost egg is."

"Really where!"

"He is in the forest of Ambala being cared for by a family."Ezylryb got up headed for the exit."Wait where you going?"

"Going to Ambala to get him."

"Wait!Lets think it through!"

"Alright if you say so."The two whiskered screech sat down with the snowy owls."You need to explain what is going on your side."

"About my brother,I looked up to him and he looked up to me. Then one day he changed,he was a different owl of some kind. After that battle,he was pronounced a traitor by the high council. He disappeared nowhere to be seen."

"I know how that must feel too."Lyze just looked away."Can you show me where your islands are."

"Yeah we'll show you."

Everyone stepped out of the hollow headed for the helicopter."Ezylryb mind if we barrow a map for a while?"

"Sure why not."

A few minutes later,everyone was back on the helicopter headed to the Jefferson."This is a loud one isn't it?"

"You can't blame them for this flying machine."

"So I been thinking,what are your abilities?"Almost all the emperor penguins smiled."Well we have the ability to sing and dance,we been doing it ever since we were born."

"We'll demonstrate to you if you want to hear us?"Mumble just held his flipper around Gloria."Maybe after we land Gloria."After the helicopter landed back on the ship,everyone was in the galley again."Alright I'll demonstrate to both of you what we all can do...Bo,Elle back me up on this."

 _(Gloria,Bo,Elle)The journey begins  
Start from within  
_ _Things that I need to know  
_ _The song of the bird Echoed in words_

 _Flying for the need to fly  
_ _Thoughts endless in flight  
Day turns to night  
Questions you ask your soul_

 _Which way do I go?  
_ _How fast is too slow?  
_ _The journey has its time within us  
_ _If a man can fly over an ocean  
_ _And no mountains can get in his way_

 _Will he fly on forever  
_ _Searching for something to believe  
_ _From above I can see from the heavens  
_ _Down below sea the storm rages on_

 _And somewhere in the answer,  
_ _There is a hope to carry on  
When I finally return_

 _Things that I learn  
Carry me back to home,  
the thoughts that I feed  
_ _Planting a seed_

 _With time will begin to grow  
_ _The more that I try  
_ _The more that I fly  
_ _The answer in itself will be_ _there_ _._

The whiskered screeches never heard anything beautiful as their singing,"Now you try Ezyrlyb."The male just stood back."I am sorry...I don't think I can sing,I don't know how to...the only thing I know what to do is battle."

"It's not something you do...It's something you are."Davis said with a pause.

"Alright I'll try."

 _(Ezylryb)Sound the bugle now_  
 _Play it just for me_  
 _As the seasons change remember how I used to be_  
 _Now I can't go on I can't even start_  
 _I've got nothing left_  
 _just an empty heart_

 _I'm a Guardian_  
 _Wounded so I must give up the fight_  
 _There's nothing more for me_  
 _Lead me away_  
 _Or leave me lying here_

 _Sound the bugle_  
 _Tell them I don't care_  
 _There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere_  
 _Without a light I feel that I will stumble in the dark_  
 _Lay right down_  
 _Decide not to go on_

 _Then from on high_  
 _Somewhere in the distance_  
 _There's a voice that calls remember who your are_  
 _If you lose yourself_  
 _Your courage soon will follow_

The emperor penguins just looked."So how was it."

"Not bad!Despite that you just need to practice on the high notes."

Suddenly a loud hiss started to fill the hallways,echoing out the ship's engines."It is happening again!"

"What is happening?"

*Boom*


	3. Another Universe&Another Change

**Chapter 3:Another Timeline &Another Change**

*Boom*

After the three ships disappeared and reappeared again the same ocean,everyone was back on the ship. Everyone was confused."Well that was strange."Jess said still confused as everyone else,Erik had one question,"Are we back?"

"I don't thank so grandpa...Look!"Erik looked at the sky and saw owls extending their talons,crashing into one another violently. Everyone looked on,watching the owls clash like it was like a play.

"Wait!I know this!"Ezylryb yelled making everyone look at him."This is the battle where...Lil died!"Analysis only stared before walking towards the door to the outside."Where you going Analysis?"Breanna asked in a worried stare.

"I don't know but if this is exactly that battle,I am going to find out."Jenny flew infront of Analysis blocking his way."Brother...Don't go risking your life just to get yourself killed."

"That is why your not going alone!"Connor flew beside him."If your going to go help out,I am going as well."Jenny,and Drive joined.

"Daddy!Don't go!"Irena ran to hug her talon."Don't worry Irena,I'll get back to you."Everyone went to the helicopter while the four snowy owls were getting ready."Be safe out there."Alissa and Analysis hugged before both the males took off from the ship.

Meanwhile the other Ezylryb was looking out the corner of his eye,Lil was spiraling downward until she slammed into the water."No!Not my Lil!"He raced for the owl who driven the ice dagger into her.

 _Below_

The helicopter took off in search for the downed owl,Lil flying with them."Lil...Do you remember how long you were able to hold out above the surface before drowning?"

"I say 20 seconds the least."

"Oh Guin!It's already been 10 seconds!We got to hurry!"

Meanwhile the other Lil was struggling as the waved crashed around her. Up above the battle raged on,her blood spilled from her body as she pulled out the ice dagger. Her lungs were filled with sea water and her own blood. Worse of all, her feathers were beginning to drag her down. Just as it looked like she was about to go under,a blinding flash of light surrounded her,with a loud chopping sound.

"We found her!"Jack gave the thumbs up to Erik,Mumble,Gloria and Bo. All of them dropped into the waves. Erik andBo were the first one to reach the owl,just as she went under. Both of them made a quick move,swimming under the owl and pushing her back up."Name's Erik and Bo,We're here to rescue you."Lil couldn't reply as she stopped breathing.

"She stopped Breathing!"Mumble yelled,quickly Carl lowered a basket into the water,bringing the owl in. Up above the other Ezylryb say a owl about to jump on him. All of a sudden four snowy owls appeared and sliced the owl's feathers. The owl lost balance and began to spiral out of control,never to be seen again.

"You alright Lyze!"

"What are you?How do you know me?"

"Long story."Ezylryb looked down and saw Lil being lifted out of the water by strange birds."What in the name of Glaux?"

"Relax...Just focus on what is happening."

As the three owls fought,Ifghar and Gragg were shocked as they watched the Lil was pulled into the strange flying machine. The owl dived on it ready to extend his talons. Meanwhile Lil and Ezylryb knew that he was coming,"I said that I wouldn't fight again after Lil died...but looks like I got to do this."They flew out the door greeting them,messing up their attempted attack. Both the owl and the snake became more shocked to see who the owls were."Lil!Lyze!"

"You know you shouldn't have betrayed us."

"I only did it because I wanted a mate!"

"You know how it should come down."

"Stay away from him or I'll put my fangs into you!"Gragg threatened showing his two teeth.

"Goodbye,Brother."

With said,all of a sudden Ifglar vanished. Both of the owls looked around."What in the name of Glaux!?Where is he!?"They saw nothing but the waves rise and fall.

Back with Erik,the situation was different. Carl was attempting to revive the other Lil."Erik!Mumble!Jordan!I need you three to slow the bleeding."

"Right!"

Another Doctor stick on the IV and the heart monitor to the owl."No Pulse!"

Back on the ship,Alissa could tell that everything was about to fall apart. Analysis,Connor,Drive,Jenny and Ezylryb continued to fight. Alissa both knew that in order to keep everything going smooth,she had to sing,She turned on the tag on her talon.

 _(Alissa)Can you lay your life down, so a stranger can live?_  
 _Can you take what you need but take less than you give?_  
 _Could you close everyday without the glory and fame?_  
 _Could you hold your head high when no one knows your name?_  
 _That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say_

Her singing broadcasted throughout anyone else who had a tag or radio. Analysis knew what she was singing,it was their heartsong. he joined in as he continued to fend off owls.

 _(Analysis)We say goodbye but never let go_  
 _We live, we die 'cause you can't save every soul_  
 _Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda owl_  
 _Who will never look back, never look down and never let go_

 _(Alissa)Can you lose everything, you ever had planned?_  
 _Can you sit down again and play another hand?_  
 _Could you risk everything for the chance of being alone?_  
 _Under pressure find the grace or would you come undone?_  
 _That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say?_

 _(Analysis &Alissa)We say goodbye, but never let go_  
 _We live, we die 'cause you can't save every soul_  
 _Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda owl_  
 _Who will never look back, never look down and never let go_

The heart monitor began to beep,"I am getting a pulse!"Carl just kept performing CPR knowing that it was helping a lot. The penguins just kept their flippers over the wound until the doctor took over.

 _Never let go, never let go, never let go_  
 _Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda owl_  
 _Who will never look back, never look down and never let go_

 _We say goodbye but never let go_  
 _We live, we die but you can't save every soul_  
 _Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda owl_  
 _Who will never look back, never look down and never let go_

 _Will never look back, never look down and never let go_  
 _Never let go, never let go, never let go_

The other Lil began to cough up water and blood from her beak. Erik,Bo,Jess and Flora smiled."You did it Carl!"Everyone else on the Jefferson and in the sky also smiled."That's it!Breath!"The whiskered screech continued to cough as the helicopter landed on the ship,Ezylryb and Lil landed after.

Doctors came out of the ship to carry the other Lil away on a stretcher."That makes one more owl that is saved."Analysis,Connor,Drive,Jenny and the other Ezylryb touched down on the deck.

"Well my other self,how does it feel?"

The two looked at each other."Strange but frightening at the same time."

"Guys you mid if we explain ourselves to the newcomers here?"Erik told the other Ezylryb what was happening between their universes."So you see why their are two of you?"

"Yeah I see..."

"I am going to explain how we are going to split you guys up so we don't get confused with one another."

* * *

 **How this is going to work for you readers is,If you don't know there are two universes. How it is going to work will be shown below,I guess you get the idea.**

 **(1) - First Ezylryb**

 **(2) - Second Ezylryb**

* * *

"Erik,you got a minute?"Erik turned his attention to Ezylryb(1),"Yeah...What is it?"

"Erik!You won't believe what me and Lil saw up there...I saw Ifghar vanish without a trace."Everyone looked at Lyze liked he was crazy but they understood very quickly."Don't you think that had something to do with us?"Mumble asked just before the ship began to make hisses again.

"Oh no!Not again!"

*Boom*


	4. Meeting the Band

**Chapter 4:Meeting the Band**

*Boom*

The penguins and the owls were sent into another set of strange events,A blinding light shined until it disappeared. The next thing everyone saw was the two Great Guin in front of them."The Great Guins!"

All of the penguins bowed at the two giant ones,"Lance!"Two emperor penguins waddled towards him."Dad!Mom!"The three penguins hugged one another."Dad...I just wanted to say I missed you and I also wanted to say thanks for throwing me to safety."

"You don't have to thank me Lance...I am just glad you are safe."The female Great Guin tapped Lance,"It is time for your parents to go."The two emperors felt sad as they vanished into nothing,Mumble looked at the Male Great Guin.

"Are we dead!?"

"No your not Mumble...I pulled you guys so I can say a few words before you go...the strange events somehow have a effect on whatever is controlling the universes,it is teleporting you to another universe I think is the epicenter...whatever happens there,you have to be careful."

"We will Great Guin."The two Great Guins smiled as the blinding light returned again,It disappeared seconds later. The three ships reappeared for the third time,Mumble looked all around him,everyone was still on the ship. Not everyone seemed missing."Okay...I am getting tired of all this booms but Everything seems fin...Wait!Where's the Owls!?"

Soren was tired from flapping his wings."This was madness!"Whatever the case the guardians and the pure ones were fighting for the Ember. Soren was following Striga who was following Nyra and Coryn into the volcano. After a intense fight,Coryn and Nyra dropped the Ember making both of them dive to try to get it. That is when was Soren strike,but suddenly his attention was averted to another barn owl who was diving on HIM. Striga made his move by slicing Coryn's wing."Coryn No!"Filled with anger,Soren rushed up to Striga and sliced his head in revenge. He then made a quick dive and as he was about to save Coryn,Nyra blocked his path and began her attack again. Soren was shocked as he saw his nephew drop. Out of the corner of Soren's eyes,he spotted five snowy owls and three whiskered screech owls. Three snowy owls dived on Coryn,while the rest and Three Whiskered Screech Owls made their way to Soren to help him.

Alissa was the first one to grab the barn owl carefully with her talon."I got you!"Jenny and Drive helped carry Coryn out of the volcano towards a clearing."He's bleeding..."

"Oh no...not another one."

Analysis,Connor and the three whiskered screech extended their talons to distract the other barn owl. All of them flew out of the volcano,Soren now recognized who the other barn owl was. It was Nyra but a lot younger."What the..."Soren was interrupted as he evaded more owls.

"Ifghar!"To everyone's surprise,there were 2 Ifghars and 2 more Nyras."Hello Brother!Nice to see you again!"With that the Owls clashed again.

Back with Mumble,Everyone was silent as they could be."Jack!Check the tags you put on their talons."Benson said. Jack did what the older snowy owl asked but to shake his head and smile."They are out of range to talk to but their tags are telling us where they are."

"Let's go!Whatever they are in!It could be bad."

Meanwhile back in the beyond,the battle continued."I swear I'll kill all of you if I have to steal that Ember."The Battle for the Ember continued but unknown to Nyra(3). The Ember was in the talon of Drive."What is your name?"

"Coryn..."Alissa just smiled,"Well Coryn...I would like you to stay live for your as long as you can."

"I don't think I can do that."As he said that his breathing started to become faulter."I am not sure if He is going to survive much longer...blood is really coming out fast."

Back above,the Pure Ones began to push back the snowy owls due to the more experience they had with fighting other owls. Just when all hope seemed lost,Erik,Jordan,Mumble flew past in Jetpacks. Jordan blew Nyra(3) off balance as she was about to drived her talons into Soren."Jordan!"

Not only the three males shown up to help but most of the guardians had defeated the evil soldiers and were headed their way. Nyra(3) ordered a retreat,all the remaining pure ones retreated. Soren dived at Coryn who was still encircled by Snowy Owls. Digger,and Gylfie,."

"Coryn!"The snowy owls moved aside to let the band see the young king."Coryn!Don't die!"

"Sorry Uncle Soren...you got to let me go."Jack along with a few doctors looked at the owl,just as Coryn slowly closed his eyes.. They just looked at how much blood has bled out."It's no good!It is too late to save him...he lost too much blood."The band looked into the sky,a constellation was forming into an owl,It was Coryn.

"As least he will be remembered forever as one."The band turned to the penguins."Can someone explain to me who are you all?"As he said that,he eyed the four Whiskered Screeches. He quickly recognized that the males looked just like his old Teacher Ezylryb. The two whiskered owls noticed this,"Let us guess,we're your teachers."

Soren took a while to reply due to the fact that he didn't know how to explain it."Yes...Ezylryb."

"Gylfie looked as the two males."Holy Glaux!"

"How is this possible?"

"We will get to that later."The band looked at the snowy owls and the penguins."So who are you guys?"

"I guess we are going to have to explain our names again then."After the penguins,humans and the snowy owls introduced themselves,they explained to them what were their intentions."I am Soren,this is Digger and Gylfie."

"I am happy to meet you three."The band just turned around silently to one another to the penguins guess.

Digger looked at Soren,"These guys sound strange Soren,but I think that they earned my trust with them."Gylfie looked at Digger."I don't know Digger,I don't think they can be trusted."Soren just took a deep breath."Take a look at them Gylfie...if they were with the Pure Ones then they wouldn't have helped us."Gylfie looked closely and saw next to almost everyone's feet they had children with them,She felt guilty of her earlier assumption."I am sorry Soren,your right...perhaps we should give them a chance."

The barn owl turned to the larger group."Come back to the Ga'hoole tree with us,we are going to need all the help we can get."Soren looked down,"With Coryn gone and with Nyra still alive,the threat to the Guardians has not been defeated."

Three Great Grey Owls landed beside the three owls."That little dirty bad owl!Tarn got away from us again!"One of them yelled."Don't worry Tavis,we will get him again."The tree great grey owls looked at the penguins."What in the Good Glaux are these birds Soren?"

"Twilight...you just missed their story,but I'll tell them all to you."The penguins stared at the owls."You sure about this Grandpa?"Jordan asked Mumble."We'll need to earn their trust."


	5. Meeting the Guardians(PT 1)

**Chapter 5:Meeting the Guardians(PT 1)**

Analysis,Alissa,Connor,and Jenny followed the Guardians as they led them to the great Ga'hoole tree,Jack and everyone else followed in his helicopter."So Soren,what is your job at this tree exactly?"

"Well I am a Guardian,it is my job to make sure everything is in peace...but since Coryn died...It seems I am the new king."The owls saw something appear on the horizon."There it is,the Great Ga'hoole tree."

"Hmm It's a lot bigger then I expected."Analysis said.

"Oh just wait until you see the inside."As all of them touched down on the landing platform,Otulissa and Cleve came walking to greet Soren."Welcome back Soren...We got the news of Coryn..."

"I am sorry for your loss Soren."Cleve said understanding the pain.

"Well Otulissa,there is a problem..."Soren pointed his wing to the penguins and humans. Everyone looked with eyes wide at the strange birds. Erik waddled closely to Mumbles' side."They're shocked Dad...don't you think we should talk to them first?"

"Whatever happens,Soren will explain."

The band led them to a big hollow."This is where you'll all be staying."Elle,Jordan,Holly and Collin stared amazed at how big the hollow was. Gylfie looked down at the little ones."Well little ones!I hope your enjoying your little adventure here."

"Oh we are Miss Gylfie."Evan kindly replied to the elf owl."We're just wondering if there are anyone like our age here?"

"Oh you mean the owlets in the classrooms."

"Yeah...if they're kind enough."Gylfie looked at Analysis,Jordan,Erik,Jess,and Pixy."Do you mind if I take them?"

"We don't mind...just keep a eye on them."As the elf owl led the six chicks and 2 owlets away. Soren asked as they stepped into the throne room,"Do you want anything to help you with the upcoming battles?"

"Don't worry Soren,I am sure our talons are sharp enough for whatever is coming."

"Talons wouldn't do much up there."Everyone looked to a female snowy owl who was clearly older then Breanna."Well thanks for the tip umm..."

"Pardon me,Name's Brunwella Plonk."The Snowy Owl extended her wing out."It's nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you too Brunwella...I'm Analysis...this is Alissa,my mate...My Brother,Connor...and my two sisters,Jenny and Drive."

"What do you do in this tree,Brunwella?"Brunwella gave a smile,"Well since you asked I am the singer of this tree,maybe the only singer good enough...my job is to entertain the guardians as they fight on to the sky..."I'll demonstrate to you,new arrivals."

 _(Brunwella)Shipwreck in a sea of faces_  
 _There's a dreamy world up there_  
 _Dear friends in higher places_  
 _Carry me away from here_

 _Travel light, let the sun eclipse you_  
 _'Cause your flight is about to leave_  
 _And there's more to this brave adventure_  
 _Than you'd ever believe_

 _Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
 _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
 _Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_  
 _'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_  
 _So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_  
 _And take to the sky (you take to the sky)_

 _On the hills of war and wonder_  
 _There's a stormy world up there_  
 _You can't whisper above the thunder_  
 _But you can fly anywhere_

 _Purple burst of paper birds_  
 _This picture paints a thousand words_  
 _So take a breath of myth and mystery_  
 _And don't look back_

 _Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
 _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
 _Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_  
 _'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_  
 _So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_  
 _And take to the sky (you take to the sky)_

 _There's a realm above the trees_  
 _Where the lost are finally found_  
 _So touch your feathers to the breeze_  
 _And leave the ground_

 _Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_  
 _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
 _Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_  
 _'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_  
 _So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_  
 _And take to the sky_

 _You take to the sky_  
 _You take to the sky_

"HA!You think your the only singer around here."Drive and Jenny said before stepping up to the crowd,take deep breaths before starting. Brunwella just stared smiling,"A challenge hmm...Very well,give it your best shot."

 _(Jenny)Come fly with me,let's fly,let's fly away_  
 _If you can use some exotic booze_  
 _There's a tree in far horizon_  
 _Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_

 _(Drive)Come fly with me, let's float down to Rio_  
 _In llama-land there's a one-owl singer_  
 _And he'll toot his beak for you_  
 _Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue_

 _(Jenny)Once I get you up there_  
 _Where the air is rarefied_  
 _We'll just glide_  
 _Starry-eyed_  
 _Once I get you up there_  
 _I'll be holding you so near_  
 _You may hear_  
 _Angels cheer, 'cause we're together_

 _(Drive)Weather-wise, it's such a lovely day_  
 _Just say the words and we'll beat the birds_  
 _Down to Acapulco Bay_  
 _It is perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say_  
 _Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_

 _(Jenny &Drive)Once I get you up there_  
 _Where the air is rarefied_  
 _We'll just glide_  
 _Starry-eyed_  
 _Once I get you up there_  
 _I'll be holding you so near_  
 _You may hear_  
 _Angels cheer, 'cause we're together_

 _Weather-wise, it's such a lovely day_  
 _You just say the words and we'll beat the birds_  
 _Down to Acapulco Bay_  
 _It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say_  
 _Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly_  
 _Pack up let's fly away_

Every owl was overtook by their singing,almost all of them cheered."Wow never noticed that they sung that well."Digger asked astonished. Erik and Bo smiled looking at Digger."Yeah...we all can sing like that."

Analysis could see that Brunwella stared away,walking to another part of the tree. He noticed that she stared down in silence,with a tear coming out of her eye. He knew something was up,saying nothing as he followed her.

"Something wrong Brunwella?"

"It's nothing Analysis...It's just that your sisters reminds me of my own sis..."The snowy owl burst into tears before she could say the last word.

"It's just that the song that your sisters sang sounds a lot like what me and my own sister used to sing,she was the only family I had left."

"As much as I love my sisters...Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well Analysis...if you can bring my sister back to life,I'll teach the rest of your family how to sing like me."

"You got a deal."

In another part of the tree,Gylfie led the little ones towards the classrooms."Miss Gylfie,how would the others react about us?"

"I think your all the same no matter where you came from."

"Basically in our world,we can sing."


	6. Meeting the Guardians(PT 2)

**Welcome back guys,It seems that everyone is getting along right?Wait and see what I got in store for you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:Meeting the Guardians(PT 2)**

Gylfie was the first one to step into the classrooms,Gylfie could see owlets talking to one another. A female burrowing owl was teaching them."Why it isn't Sylvana."

"Gylfie!What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I'll start then,I decided to take a break from teaching the Tracking Chaw...the little owls need to be involved too."

"I see...I got some new students for you."The six chicks and two owlets approached."Hello..."

"Well hello little ones."

In another part of the tree,Both the Ezylrybs and Lil looked about Soren leading them."So let us get this straight Soren,we had something in common...Can you tell both of us about our umm...future self?"

"Well Ezylryb...I could only say that,I looked up to both of you...both of you liked jokes a lot."A few feet away,The penguins were surrounded by owls who had questions,Many in fact. One of the owls offered them a basket full of white berries. Jack and Carl expected the food,"What do you call this?"

"Milkberries."Jack took a bite out of one,seeing how it tasted."Hmm...this favor as tasty as an apple."Almost everyone grabbed a piece wanting to taste it for themselves."Where are your wings?"One of the owls asked,making Analysis answer."They unlike us,they're called flippers instead. They use them to guide themselves though water."

"Good Glaux!Did you just say guide through water?"

"Yeah...they can."

Pixy searched on her laptop,locating the Jefferson,Cleveland and the Firefly."Alright they are headed for us now so they should be here soon."

"Thanks for the information Pixy."With that said,Two female barn owls approached the group."Soren..."

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to someone."The two females stood beside him."Pelli...Eglantine...meet Mumble."

"Nice to meet you Mumble...I am Soren's sister,Eglantine."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I am Pellimore or Pelli for short...Soren's mate."

"Gloria is the name here."Soren spoke."So Mumble,what are the your abilities?"

"If you don't mind,I have only one ability,I can tap dance."

"Tap Dance?"

"Yes."Mumble started to beat his feet on the floor. The guardians was confused,looking at the movement of the penguin's feet. Soon all the penguins were following Mumble's beat,dancing in patterns. Making the owls more confused,Gloria whispered to Lance,"Lance...do you mind if I use your heartsong for this one?"

"Go ahead."

Gloria sung as everyone else danced and followed Mumble.

 _(Gloria)I feel my flippers have broken in yours_  
 _I feel the words unspoken inside_  
 _And they pull you under_  
 _And I would give you anything you want, know_  
 _You were all I wanted_  
 _And all my dreams are falling down_  
 _Sliding around_

 _Somebody save me_  
 _Let your warm flippers break right through and_  
 _Save me_  
 _I don't care how you do it_  
 _Just stay, stay_  
 _Oh come on_  
 _I've been waiting for you_

 _I see the world has folded in your heart_  
 _I feel the waves crash down inside_  
 _And they pulled me under_  
 _I would give you anything you want, know_  
 _You were all I wanted_  
 _And all my dreams have fallen down_  
 _Sliding around_

 _Somebody save me_  
 _Let your warm flippers break right through_  
 _Somebody save me_  
 _I don't care how you do it_  
 _Just stay, stay_  
 _Come on_  
 _I've been waiting for you_

 _Sliding around_

 _Somebody save me_  
 _Let your warm flippers break right through_  
 _Somebody save me_  
 _I don't care how you do it_  
 _Just save me_  
 _I made this whole world shine for you_  
 _Just stay, stay_  
 _Come on_  
 _I'm still waiting for you_

The Guardians was still confused but they soon understood what dancing meant."You see how dancing has changed us?"Soren,Pelli,Eglantine,and the band nodded in response. Meanwhile with the chicks,Holly and Collin was trying to get the owlets to know them. A few owlets surrounded the chicks."So...Can your parents really swim underwater?"

"That's what I said they do."

Meanwhile just south of the ga'hoole tree,somewhere in the Beaks and unknown to the guardians or the penguins. A huge gathering of owls was forming with Nyra(2) looking proudly at the force in front of her. Beside her stood a younger version of herself and two Kludds."The moment we been waiting for."

"That's right Kludd,With this force...the guardians will surely fall."

"You think it is going to be that easy?"The four barn owls looked to a Human behind them."Do not underestimate the penguins...even though they are a bunch of flightless birds,they are a pain to get rid of."

"Of course Seeker."The barn owls smirked as they didn't listen to the human's warning.

* * *

 **Yep,I bet you guessed that "Seeker" is the villain but who is behind the figure hmm?Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Attack on the Ga'hoole Tree

**Welcome back guys,now that everyone seemed to have met everyone else. Looks like things are about to die down. But wait!Things are just getting started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:Attack on the Ga'hoole Tree**

Everyone was going through their business,Soren guided the Guardians around. Twilight's brothers took the time to consider asking the snowy owls about their style of singing."It is a bit odd,we sing in rhythms and not in quotes."Tavis just took a look at Twilight."You seem to know what your going,Twilight."

Suddenly a yell came from apart of the tree."The Pure Ones are attacking!"Every owl stopped and flew to their post. Jordan looked out the hollow,the sky was filled with owls everywhere."Holy Guin!"

Erik stared at the swarm of owls approaching the tree,Soren flew past with Twilight and Digger."Guys,hide until this is over."

"No way!We want to help you fight off the Pure Ones!"

"If you willing to then fine but I need one of you to help get Pelli and Eglantine to safety."Gloria,Bo and Pixy nooded,leading the two barn owls away."I need one of you guys to find my three daughters,Bell,Bash,and Blythe."Analysis,Ezyryb(2) and Lance waddled away quickly following orders.

"Mumble,Erik,Jordan...I need you to follow me to the sky."

"What can we do?"Jack asked,"If you see an owl land,You now what to do."

Mumble,Erik and Jordan with Jetpacks followed Soren to confront six owls who had their talons ready to strike. Erik made a move,circling around behind a owl and punched it's back. Mumble did the same to another owl,Jordan however. He had a gun aimed at an owl and shot,it struck the owl's right wing,Making it scream in pain,as it fell into the sea."Jordan!Look out!"

Jordan saw a owl about to strike him,As he brought his flipper to bear. The Pure One was already a few meters away,suddenly a owl charged into the attacking Pure One. Jordan looked at the owl,revealing itself as a whiskered screech."You don't need to thank me...Name is Braithe."The whiskered screech flew on,helping them with the Pure Ones. Meanwhile Atticus,Ridge and Lance waddled up the tree,looking for the young three barn owls."So where do you think they are,Ezyryb?"Lance asked.

"Help!"The voices came from a hollow off to the right,The three males found three barn owls hiding in a corner,cured up. The young barn owls just stared blankly as it saw the three."Who are you!Are you here to kidnap me?"

"No we're here to..."Just then a Pure One flew from the sky port. The pure one saw Bell first and proceeded to press his talons into her."No!"Analysis flew forward,sloving the pure one out of the way. the barn owls ran towards the exit,following the three males.

"Your Bell,Bash,and Blythe right?"

"We are..."

"We need to get you three to safety...It isn't safe here."Analysis said hitting another Pure One. In another part of the tree,Dr Beatle was curing wounded owls."Scott...patch this wound up,he really took a beating."

A few Guardians were struck down by Pure Ones,they fell out of the sky only to be caught by their fellow comrades and taken to the Nursemaids. Soren,Braithe,Mumble,Erik,Jordan and the surviving Guardians looked as a second wave of owls approached the tree."You got to be kidding me!"

Soren stared shocked,as he saw two of the owls wearing strange helmets."No!It's Kludd!"

"Surprise Brother!"The two Kludds started their attack on the heroes. The second wave contained the leaders of the pure ones,Lili(1) counted fifty at least.

Most of them flew to the tree,Jack was holding the line by shooting bullets into owls who landed."Carl!I am out!Give me more!"

"We're all out!We have to use daggers instead."Carl slashed a Pure One as the soldier came through the skyport."Jack!The Pure Ones are breaking through!"More owls flew through the skyport."Fall back!"

Gloria,Bo and Pixy stared from a safer part of the tree."What has this world come too?Why do they want to capture this tree anyway?"

"They want to be the best,Gloria...they want to rule the lands."Analysis,Ezyryb,Lance and the three Bs arrived into the room."Mom!"

"Bell!I am so glad your safe!

Everyone could only wonder if everything was going to be alright,It seemed like the Ga'Hoole Tree was about to fall to the Pure Ones. Carl and Jack came into the hollow,"Guys,we don't have time...if we don't like soon,we would all be killed."Otulissa stated.

At the classroom,the owlets and the chicks were all in a protective circle. Sylvana and Gylfie tried their best to keep the Pure Ones out.

"This is our last stand Scott,and if you don't mind about us singing one last song before we go down."

 _(Atticus)Look, if you had, one shot,or one opportunity_  
 _To seize everything you ever wanted. In one moment_  
 _Would you capture it, or just let it slip?_  
 _Yo_

 _(Ridge)His flippers are sweaty, knees weak, feathers are heavy_  
 _There's snow on his fur already, Atticus singing_  
 _He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop words,_  
 _But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,_  
 _The whole crowd goes so loud_  
 _He opens his beak, but the words won't come out_  
 _He's choking how, everybody's joking now_  
 _The clock's run out, time's up, over, blaow!_  
 _Snap back to reality. Oh, there goes gravity_  
 _Oh, there goes Krill, he choked_  
 _He's so mad, but he won't give up that_  
 _Easy, no_  
 _He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes_  
 _It don't matter, he's dope_  
 _He knows that but he's broke_  
 _He's so sad that he knows_  
 _When he goes back to his cave, that's when it's_  
 _Back to the hood again, yo_  
 _This whole rhapsody_  
 _He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

 _(Lance)You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_  
 _You own it, you better never let it go (go)_  
 _You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
 _This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (yo)_  
 _You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_  
 _You own it, you better never let it go (go)_  
 _You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
 _This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (yo)_  
 _(You better)_

 _(Atticus)The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping_  
 _This world is mine for the taking_  
 _Make me king, as we move toward a new world order_  
 _A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to postmortem_  
 _It only grows harder, homie grows hotter_  
 _He blows. It's all over. These hoes is all on him_  
 _Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter_  
 _Lonely roads, Great Guin only knows_  
 _He's grown farther from home, he's no father_  
 _He goes home and barely knows his own daughter_  
 _But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water_  
 _His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product_  
 _They moved on to the next schmoe who flows_  
 _He nose dove and gone mad_  
 _So the fur opera is told and unfolds_  
 _I suppose it's old partner, but the beat goes on_  
 _Da da dum da dum da da da da_

 _(Ridge)No more games, I'm a change what you call rage_  
 _Tear this roof off like two seals trapped_  
 _I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed_  
 _I've been chewed up and thrown out and booed off ice_  
 _But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher_  
 _Best believe somebody's paying the Great Guin_  
 _All the pain inside amplified by the_  
 _Fact that I can't get by with my foot to hands_  
 _And I can't provide the right type of life for my family_  
 _'Cause Guin, these fish don't buy chicks_  
 _And it's no game, there's no chances, this is my life_  
 _And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder_  
 _Trying to feed and water my Gramps, plus_  
 _Great Guin caught up between being a father and a primadonna_  
 _Baby, mama drama's screaming on them_  
 _Too much for me to wanna_  
 _Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's gotten me_  
 _To the point, I'm like a snail_  
 _I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in happiness_  
 _Success is my only own option, failure's not_  
 _Gramps, I love you, but this reality's got to go_  
 _I cannot grow old in Emperor land_  
 _So here I go it's my shot._  
 _Feet, fail me not_  
 _This may be the only opportunity that I go_

 _(Lance)You can do anything you set your mind to,Atticus_

Jack and Carl got ready as the Pure Ones started to slice the door,Just then a loud growling sound filled the air. Bo called looking out the skyport."Look!"

Soren,Jordan,Mumble and Erik were still battling with the two Kludds and Two Nyras when a loud growling sound filled the sky madly. All of them looked and saw a Supermarine Seafire rapidly coming towards them."Oh Guin!"There wasn't enough time to react.

The Seafire flew past almost knocking everyone off balance,it made a barrel roll. A couple of more of them flew past the tree,Carl yelled out."Green Flares!"Everyone could see the Jefferson and nine more ships steaming towards them. A owl was coming from where the ships were,as the owl got closer. Erik recognized who it was,Kludd(1) made a hard choice."Pure Ones!Fall back!"

"That's it...They are running...We did it!We did it!"

Jordan wasn't cheering at he heard screams could be heard."The Kids!"Jordan was able to touch down and make it to the daycare,only to be confronted with a burrowing owl holding his talon on a chick."Holly!"Jordan looked at the burrowing owl."You move a step and she dies lad!"Jordan pointed his pistol at the burrowing owl."Put down your weapon lad!This doesn't have to end like this!"

Gylfie and Sylvana was still in the classroom,looking as the penguin started to point his weapon down. Suddenly Digger and a Elf Owl flew out and knocked the burrowing owl off guard. This give Jordan the time to grab Holly,"You might have won this but it isn't over yet!Digger!"The burrowing owl flew out of the skyport.


	8. Counter Plan

**Just a reminder if your confused at who is who here is the list below.**

 **(1) = Universe 1**

 **(2) = Universe 2**

* * *

 **The Pure Ones had failed with their attempt to take over the Ga'hoole Tree,The Heroes know that they will be back. What would happen next?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:Counter Plan**

"You might have won this but it isn't over yet!Digger!"The burrowing owl flew out of the skyport of the Classroom.

"Who was that?"

"That was Tarn...he is the Captain serving under Nyra."Digger stated as the owlets were led out of the room."You could thank us for having your back."The elf owl introduced himself."I am Cuffyn."

"Nice to meet you,I am Jordan and this is my son and daughter."Erik,Bo,Jess and Floria got to the classroom,hugging Evan and Angie.

"Thank you for your help,Mr Cuffyn."

"You have my word little one."

* * *

Jack waited on the landging platform as a helicopter landed beside his,"Captain."

"I am sorry we got here a little late...we ran into a couple of more ships along the way."A Old captain stepped from the helicopter."Captain Miramax...Royal Navy...I can see that you lots were in trouble mate."A Second captain stepped out,he looked somewhere in his 30s."Captain Chairman...US Navy...Captain of the USS Independence."

"Jack Boeing and Carl Rogers...United Nations...We could say that you were right."

* * *

Ezylryb(2) looked up into the sky as Soren and the rest of the Guardians landed back onto the ground."Did you find anything?"

"There would be times where we would lose...but dealing with the same three owls at once,is going to be dangerous as being moon-blinked."

"Well we need to get a move on,There is no telling when the Pure Ones will strike again."

Everyone was recovering from the attack on the Ga'hoole Tree,the chicks were breathing heavily at how Tarn looked at them. The emperor penguins hugged their kids,Sylvana just looked at Digger.

"Thanks Digger."Digger just looked at the female,"Your welcome Sylvava."The burrowing owl blushing before turning around."See you later Sylvana."

"Same to you Cuffyn."Gylfie added.

Analysis and Alissa could somehow guess that Cuffyn and Digger had a crush on both Sylvava and Gylfie. He followed both of them seeing if he should help with anything.

* * *

In another part of the classroom,A bigger owlet commented rudely to Holly and Collin,"See what you did,If your parents didn't come here...the Pure Ones would have been gone by now."Both the chicks took this as a offensive act. Both of them struggled as they were held back by Evan,Angie,Irena,Richard,Riney,and Terrie."Richard responded,"Don't mind him,he is just trying to make you break."

"That's right!Hold back!That's not going to stop you!"Lance was talking to Ridge and Atticus when he heard the commotion coming from the chicks."Kids!What's wrong?"

"Uncle Lance!This owl is bullying us!"

"HA!You think having a adult is going to save you!Your just not facing us directly!"

Lance just looked at the owlet,he could tell that the owlet was hiding something based on HIS experiences as a bully."What is your name,Little one?"

"How do you care!"The owlet just started to turn around and walk away."Tell me...Where is your Mother and Father?"The owlet just gave a evil stare at Lance,"Yep he is exactly facing my situation."

"I know what your going through."

"You have no idea what I am going through."

"I lost my mother and father too,I bullied just to be noticed."

The owlet turned to Lance,"You did all that."

"Bullying someone in order to get attention is not the way to reveal yourself."The owlet looked down feeling the guilt settle upon him."Tell your feelings to the ones your bullied,tell them the truth."The owlet burst into tears."I am sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize to me."

"Name is Bilbo...by the way."

* * *

Pellimore led her three daughters to Soren."Dad!"As he saw the five owls hug each other,Ezylryb(2) looked down at all this."This is making me think of my own egg."

"You don't have to worry anymore."The owl turned around to spot Lil(1),"Why...Lil?"

"The only thing I can tell you is that your egg is safe."

"It's alive!"

"Yes...Lyze."The male was exited by the news that he didn't notice another Whiskered Screech landing on the platform."Lyze!"

"Lil!"Both of the whiskered owls cuddled,Lil(2) had a bandage wrapped around her Gizzard."I thought that you were going to..."

"I know...thank the humans for saving me."

Meanwhile Analysis and Alissa stopped as Digger and Cuffyn looked behind them and spotted the two snowy owls."Why are you following us Analysis?"

"We noticed that you two are on love."

"What!Don't be ridiculous."

"We want to help you,win their hearts."Cuffyn looked at the snowy owls."Okay I admit it,I am in love with Gylfie."

"I admit too,I am in love too."Both of the snowy owls smiled."Alright then...if you want to learn about a few things,speak about it to us...we know about it."As Analysis and Alissa told the two males the steps. In another part of the tree,Elle and Jordan with Collin and Holly in their flippers looked from the Ga'hoole tree into the setting sun."So what are we going to do now?"

"Well We just have to help the Guardians anyway we can...there is no getting out of this now."

"What about us?Mommy?"Holly called from her flippers."I don't know Holly,only time will tell about your purpose."

"Elle,Jordan...I am sorry to interrupt but could you follow me?Soren states that it is important."

"We'll be right there Grandpa."

Back with the snowy owls,the two were just finishing with explaining to the Digger and Cuffyn."You see,both of you need to get your act together if your going to confront them."

"It is not about showing off,It is explaining your feelings to them. Alot like what we pointed out,do some nice things for them."Just then Soren walked from the other side of the passive way."Digger,Cuffyn,Analysis!"

"What is it Soren?"

"I got something important to state in the Parliament so report there soon."Analysis,Alissa,Elle and Jordan stepped into the Parliament,there they saw standing was Brunwella."Your alright!"

"Where have you been during the battle?"

"I would have perished like the unfortunate ones but thanks to my mate here"The four looked at a snowy owl beside Brunwella."Name's Doc Finebeak."

"Nice to finally meet you Mr Finebeak."

"Please...Your welcome to call me by my name if you want."Everyone's attention turned to the front as Soren spoke."As everyone saw,the Pure ones had tried to destroy us but thanks to everyone including the Emperor Penguins,they retreated but the it isn't over."

"Me,Jack,and Soren thought of a plan to strike back."Mumble said as he and the human stepped up to the front."Now everyone,I know that this attack was a frightening one but there is no time to rest. If the Pure Ones attacked us,we attack them back."

"Digger,Do you know which direction they retreated to?"

"Soren,if I recall...they could have retreated to Saint Aegolius."Almost every owl except the Happy Feet Cast gasped."I thought that the Pure Ones abandoned it."

"Looks like they never did...I knew that I should have double checked it earlier."

Mumble looked among the crowd looking at Gloria,She had a worried look in her eyes."We have to get a move on,there is no telling when they will return."The sun was already high up in the sky,it was a perfect way to strike.

"Alright...everyone going on this raid is following Jack."

"It would seem kind of a rubbish for a plan like that but we'll try it anyway."


	9. Attack on Aegolius&A Sudden Betrayal

**Chapter 9:Attack on Saint Aegolius &A Sudden Betrayal**

"Mumble."Gloria waddled to him,holding his flipper."I want to come with you on this."

"No Gloria...Stay out of this!"

"Why?"

"You don't deserve to face whatever is coming."

"What about YOU!I don't want YOU to face it!"Mumble stared speechless as Gloria said that,She gasped and realized what she did."I am sorry Mumble,I just wanted to come and experience an adventure."

"It's alright,I just want you to be safe."The two emperors hugged in forgiveness,Elle and Jordan waddled back to the classroom. Sad that they were going to have to leave their children."It won't be for long Collin and Holly I promise."Both the adults said as they settled the chicks on the ground.

"Can't you stay longer?"

"Sorry kids,We have to go through this."The two chicks stared in sadness,as the two left."Hey Collin,Holly...don't feel bad. At least we got Uncle Lance,Uncle Ridge and Uncle Atticus staying with us."Evan looing at the three adults as he stated.

 _A few minutes later_

Everyone was onboard Jack's helicopter headed to southwest."So Jack,what's the plan?"

"I am flying you over there since it is a long way,based on how far Soren told me it was."After a few hours of flying past the Barrens. The ground became solid rock below them,Jack saw a canyon stretched all about.

"This is Saint Aegolius."Soren said over his helmet."Another human opened the side door to the outside. The flying machine hovered over the ground by a few feet.

"May our souls fly freely over Ga'hoole."

Everyone from the helicopter jumped and flew or swam."Good luck guys...be safe out there...Over and out."Jack turned the helicopter away returning to the Independence. The owls fapped their wings while the penguins swam deep into the Canyons.

"So Erik...what do you think what will be waiting for us when we get there?"

"Well whatever the Pure ones have...we are just going to have to.

"Owls!Up high!"Twilight called from above."We'll take care of them...You guys continue to move forward."

The main characters continued down towards more cliffs until they came to what looked like the entrance of a cave. Mumble gave instructions to everyone."Alright let's split up...the Whiskered Screeches will listen to Nyra and Ifghar's conversations.

"Does that mean all of them?"

"Yes!All of them...Erik,Gloria and I will try to find out what are the pure ones hiding in this place. Jess,Elle,Jordan and Flora will help with destroying this place after we are done. Pixy,Davis and everyone else are free to help with whatever the feel doing."

"Alright lets go."

Analysis,Jenny,Connor along with the whiskered screech owls sneaked around rocks and corners,avoiding guards who were passing by. Until they heard one of the Nyras talking."Can't you believe how your future self talk,I mean he seems to change subjects every once in a while."

The heroes knew that Nyra(3) was talking to the younger Ifghars."It seems that our little brother's relationships aren't going too well."Ezylryb(1) remarked.

"We both know...that is why we plan to change the way we then."

As they all continued to hear them talk,Connor yelled."Over here!"

Analysis looked at Connor."Connor!How could you!"Analysis saw Alissa,Jenny and the four Whiskered owls were sound asleep on the floor,To make matters worse Guards were coming for the snowy owls."Sorry for this Bro."Analysis only saw Connor stick a needle into him. Meanwhile Mumble,Gloria,Erik and Bo stumbled into one of the storage rooms."Great Guin!Look at this!"

Battle Claws and Daggers littered the floor,ready for battle."If all these are used to attack the Ga'hoole tree again,this is enough to not only take it over but kill almost everyone in it."Gloria called from a few feet away."Um Erik!Mumble!You might want to see this..."Mumble and Erik went to Gloria and Bo,who pointd to another storage room."No!This can't be!"

Just then Nyra(3) came in from the entrance."Pure ones!Lets get out of here!"Jess,Elle,Jordan,Flora,Pixy and Davis were just finishing with the explosives when they all saw Mumble and the others waddling pass them."Guys!Run!"

"Run from wha..."All the nine penguins waddled as fast as they could to the exit. However around the corner,Connor flew down and blocked them from the exit."Connor!What in the Great Guin!"

"Sorry about this guys."

Connor struck all of them with sleeping darts."Connor!Why!"Erik said weakly before falling asleep.

Back to the outside,Soren was looking about. Waiting for the main group to come out,Digger called from a few meters away."Soren!We have to go now!Night is falling!"

Soren knew that if he didn't fall back soon,more pure ones would arrive which would be too much for them to handle. Everyone was struggling to keep up."Alright Everyone lets return to the tree."The Band and the rest of the Guardians retreated to the northeast.

As the owls retreated,a human overlooked the Canyons smiling,"Great...Now that the Guardians are gone,I can go down and greet my former enemies."


	10. Prisoners

**Chapter 10:Prisoners**

As night fall,Erik came to and the first thing he saw was Connor staring back behind steel bars,he realized that all of them were in cages."Connor!Why!"Analysis had his wings against two bars infront of him. Connor didn't say anything as the three Nyras,two Kludds and three Ifghars approached them,he bowed to them."So your the owl who decided to join us."

"Yes I am."The six leaders looked at everyone else."Which one is your brother?"Connor pointed at Analysis,Nyra(3) walked to the cage,The male stared in fear."With all due respect,I was inspired by your betrayal to your brother Ifghar,It inspired me to do the same."

"Well thank you for committing us three."Connor went up to Alissa."This is his mate,I want her to be released so I can be with her."

"If that is what you wish."Nyra(3)Looked at a burrowing owl."Tarn!Release her!"The burrowing owl nodded before moving to open the steel door leading to Alissa. Analysis screamed in rage."You lay a talon or wing on her and your a dead owl!"Analysis was met with Nyra staring at him,he trembled in fear as he watched his mate get brought out by Tarn."She is all yours."

"Alissa...Your my mate now."The eight leaders left the dungon,Tarn following closely behind."Good their gone!"Connor looked at Analysis."I am sorry bro...but I had to do it."He walked looking at his father and mother before back at his brother." I made up a plan to sneak and hear out their plans."

"How can I trust you after what you did!"

"Alissa is in it too,I told her about it before we left the tree."

"He is right Analysis,you have to trust him on this."Both of the snowy owls stuck their wings out."You trust me?"

"I trust you,Connor."Erik said putting his flipper out,Mumble did the same then Everyone else. Analysis was the only one left,it took him seconds to decide but he stuck his wing out."I trust you brother."Connor nodded,flying out the cell room. Not long after,Tarn returned to guard the prisoners.

 _A few hours later_

Tarn and kept watch of everyone,Analysis stared as the burrowing owl walked back and forth looking at them."What you looking at!?"

"I am making sure you don't do something stupid."

"You know they are just using you."Tarn looked at Analysis."Lets try to make it right...You'll understand our cause."

 _(Tarn)Let's try to make it right_  
 _Don't wanna start a fight_  
 _And we're so sorry if we_  
 _give you all a little fright_

 _We're not so scary if you_  
 _See us in the daylight_  
 _You'll be so happy just as long as_  
 _you survive the night_

 _Hey there how you doing?_  
 _Nice to meet you,are you new in town?_  
 _Don't think I've seen you before,_  
 _It is great to see new faces around!_

 _And if you like it, I can give a tour_  
 _And our encharting wonderland,_  
 _new and improved without the rules!_

 _There is no escape, but then,_  
 _who would want to leave?_

 _It's fantastical paradise_  
 _and it's not make believe!_

 _I am so grad to have another_  
 _member of the band!_

 _You're one of us now, so let me_  
 _take you by the wing!_

Tarn looked at everyone with his glowing yellow eyes,everyone stared as he continued to sing.

 _BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY_  
 _WITH MY YELLOW EYE?_

 _I THINK I SEE SOME FLESH_  
 _INSIDE THE NEW GUYS!_

 _MAYBE THEY AREN'T EVERYTHING_  
 _THAT THEY SEEM_

 _TIME TO INVESTIGATE_  
 _WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!_

 _Let's try to make it right_  
 _Don't wanna start a fight_  
 _And we're so sorry if we_  
 _give you all a little fright_

 _We're not so scary if you_  
 _See us in the daylight_  
 _You'll be so happy just as long as_  
 _you survive the night_

 _(If you survive the night)_

 _Forgive me for being suspicious_  
 _mischief's no on my brain_

 _I am ordered to be pragmatic_  
 _if someone messes with our plans_

 _It's not that we don't trust you,_  
 _we do!_

 _(We love you too,too 3)_

 _It's just that here at Aegolius,_  
 _We have a few rules_

 _AND IF YOU BREAK THEM,_  
 _WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU!_

 _LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS_  
 _WE'LL BE FORCED TO FIX YOU_  
 _AND REPLACE YOUR DAMAGED BONES_!

 _Now you wouldn't want that,_  
 _and frankly,neither would I._

 _But sometimes to do some good_  
 _you've gotta be the bad guy_.

 _IN THIS WORLD,WE PLAY_  
 _WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY_  
 _AND WE WILL THROW A MOST_  
 _EXITING CEREMIONIES_ _!_

 _FORMAL RULE IS REQUIRED_  
 _FOR YOU TO TAKE PART_

 _YOU'VE GOT SOME FUR THAT NEEDS_  
 _REMOVING BEFORE I START."_

 _Let's try to make it right_  
 _Don't wanna start a fight_  
 _And we're so sorry if we_  
 _give you all a little fright_

 _We're not so scary if you_  
 _See us in the daylight_  
 _You'll be so happy just as long as_  
 _you survive the night_

Tarn laughed in the creepiest way that,everyone was almost frightened by it.

 _Let's try to make it right_  
 _Don't wanna start a fight_  
 _And we're so sorry if we_  
 _give you all a little fright_

 _We're not so scary if you_  
 _See us in the daylight_  
 _You'll be so happy just as long as_  
 _you survive the night_

(I am sure you will survive,Just dont break the rules  
and play nice,and I am sure we would all get along  
we will be the best of friends,forever)

Tarn looked as three snakes appeared towards him,"Gragg,your on guard duty with me!Show these fools who it is done."The three snakes slithered between the bars of the cell,Analysis was in."Stay away from me!You overprotested piece of...!"Analysis was interrupted as they tried to strike him with their fangs.

* * *

Meanwhile Connor and Alissa flew to the center of the cave,where they spotted the leaders talking to a human. They landed on a nearby platform and stared in shock at they listened to them speak."Everything is going to plan,Seeker...the penguins have been caught."

"Excellent!With them captured I would finally solve my problems since they ruined everything. Including that snowy owl who killed my fellow Victors."

"Wait what is he talking about?"

"He is talking about that terrorist group that Analysis defeated all by himself."The male looked around to make sure no one was listening."Alissa!I need you to destroy the weapons,I'll try to distract them."Connor flew to the leaders."Nyra!She escaped!"

"What do you mean she escaped?"

"She striked me while I wasn't looking,she flew to the outside."The barn owl just looked at the snowy owl with dead eyes."What didn't you go after her!"Connor looked down causing Nyra to stare in disappointment."Pure Ones!Come with me!"Nyra(3) along with a few others flew out of one of the exits. Alissa flew to the storage areas,some of the pure ones were putting on the armor. Connor flew over her,"They're getting ready."

"I know,I am going to tell you what I am going to do."

* * *

Back with Analysis,he was still trying to fight off the three Graggs."Guys that is enough."The three snakes slithered out of the cage,Analysis gasped in relief."Consider that a Warning if You question me again."One of the snakes hissed out."Pressure doing business with you lads."

"I'll come back later,don't worry."

"Pix,Can you try to call for help?"

"No,Jordan...I left my stuff back on the ship."

"Son of a Guin!"


	11. Going Back

**Chapter 11:Going Back**

The Band including Tavis and Cletus returned to the Great Tree as the full moon rose into the sky,Jack was confused as he waited in the great hall."Soren,Where is Erik,Mumble and the others?"The barn owl shook his head."It would hurt my gizzard to tell you."Jack just looked at his watch,it telling that it was already midnight."Looks like they been caught!"

Jack looked at the ships anchored a mile away,he marched to the inside of the tree. He gathered with Carl,Scott and Dr Beatle."Guys,Mumble and the others has been caught!"

"What!"The three humans looked at Jack."They never came back with Soren."The four were quiet as they thought on what to do,suddenly Jack had an idea."I got it...Everyone come with me."Unknown to the five humans as they walked out,Six chicks,two owlets and three emperor penguins peeked around from behind a corner.

"Where are they going?"

"They're lightly going to try to find our parents."Richard stated continuing to look at the humans."Should we try to help them Atticus?"

"I think we should stay out of this,We don't need to cause more trouble as it is..."Everyone heard sniffing coming from Holly,who was covering her eyes with her white flippers."What's the matter Holly?"Her brother asked as he was worried."Nothing...it is nothing...I just had something in my eyes."

"It's Dad and Mom isn't it?"

*Sniff*

 _(Holly)I'm tired I'm worn_  
 _My heart is heavy_  
 _From the work it takes to keep on breathing_  
 _I've made mistakes_  
 _I've let my hope fail_  
 _My soul feels crushed by the weight of this world  
_ _And I know that you can give me rest_  
 _So I cry out with all that I have left_

 _Let me see redemption win_  
 _Let me know the struggle ends_  
 _That you can mend a heart that's frail and torn_  
 _I want to know a song can rise from ashes of a broken life_

The rest of the chicks including the three adults joined in,knowing what she was trying to tell them.

 _(Evan &Collin)And all that's dead inside can be reborn_  
 _Cause i'm worn_

 _(Holly)I know I need to lift my eyes up_  
 _But I'm to weak_  
 _Life just won't let up_

 _And I know that you can give me rest_  
 _So I cry out with all that I have left_

 _(Angie,Terrie &Holly)Oh Let me see redemption win_  
 _Let me know the struggle ends_  
 _That you can mend a heart that's frail and torn_  
 _I want to know a song can rise from the ashes of a broken life_  
 _And all that's dead inside can be reborn_  
 _Cause I'm worn_

 _(Richard &Irena)My prayers are wearing thin_  
 _Yeah I'm worn_  
 _Even before the day begins_  
 _Yeah I'm worn_  
 _I've lost my will to fight_  
 _I'm worn_  
 _So heaven come and flood my eyes_

 _(All)Let me see redemption wins_  
 _Let me know the struggle ends_  
 _That you can mend a heart that's frail and torn_  
 _I want to know a song can rise from the ashes of a broken life_  
 _And all that's dead inside can be reborn_  
 _Yes, all that's dead inside will be reborn_  
 _Though I'm worn_  
 _Yeah I'm worn_

The camera pan away from the tree into sky of millions of stars then down towards the ships,Jack's Helicopter flew past."What do you plan to do Jack?"

"I plan to convince Captain Miramax and Chairman to lend some of their pilots to us."

* * *

Back in Saint Aegoluis,Alissa hid behind a rock watching the Pure Ones to cover for Connor. The snowy owl was sniffing a couple of wooden barrels."Hmm..."Using his talons,he cut into a wooden barrels."Just as I thought,these barrels are filled with alcohol."

"What do you plan to do?"

"If they are districted long enough I can dump the liquid all over the place and since alcohol is flammable,I can throw one of those torches and boom. That fire should stall them long enough for all of us to escape."

"You think that might work?"

"If anything works I should tell Analysis."


	12. Digging Love

**Chapter 12:Digging Love**

Digger and Cuffyn walked side to side as they formed up,Gylfie and Sylvana infront of them.

"You know what to do?It is just like what Analysis told us,We have to believe."The two approached the females smiling."Gylfie,Sylvana...if you guys are not busy for a bit,we want to present a song to you."

"Um sure Digger,how us what you got."

 _(Digger)You may think that what I'm feeling_  
 _Is a little strange_  
 _But Sylvana, I believe the world can change_

 _(Cuffyn)Someday I know that they will see_  
 _You were meant to be with me_

 _(Digger)It doesn't matter if they laugh_  
 _Or criticize_  
 _They've never felt what I feel_  
 _When I look in your eyes_

 _It doesn't matter if they're glowing yellow_  
 _It doesn't matter if you want me bad_

 _(Cuffyn)Call me crazy Gylfie, but_  
 _It don't matter at all..._  
 _(It don't really matter at all)_  
 _You may be a owl, but_  
 _I can't help but fall..._

 _(Digger)I'm in love with the owl_  
 _Who wants to cuddle me_  
 _I fell in love with a Burrow_  
 _So beautifully_  
 _She's everything I ever wanted or adored_  
 _I can't help the fact that she's a ryb_  
 _I'm in love with the owl_  
 _Who wants to cuddle me_  
 _She slays all day_  
 _With her secret recipe_  
 _She makes me feel like everyday is a party_

 _(Cuffyn)Gylfie..._  
 _You're a little yella, but you're pretty to the ta-talons_  
 _Made just right, oh what a sight, gimme that face_  
 _Get a little cray-cray_

 _Oh lordy, here she comes_  
 _Creepin' down the tree_  
 _You can't miss her_  
 _Cuz she's seventeen centimeters tall_

 _(Digger)Sylvana..._  
 _What I gotta do to get a little_  
 _Lovin' from you?_  
 _Before I kick the bucket,_  
 _I gotta have a taste of that_  
 _Milkberry_

 _She's made of feathers but she warms my heart_  
 _Even if she wants to tear me apart, oh_

 _(_ _Cuffyn)_ _Call me crazy Gylfie, but_  
 _I don't think you're a threat..._  
 _(Why you gotta pull my wings off?)_  
 _Why do we always want what_  
 _We can never get?_

 _Oh, I just want a little burrow..._

 _(Digger)I'm in love with the owl  
_ _Who wants to cuddle me_  
 _I fell in love with a Burrow_  
 _So beautifully_  
 _She's everything I ever wanted or adored_  
 _I can't help the fact that she's a burrowing_  
 _I'm in love with a owl_  
 _Who wants to cuddle me_  
 _(A pretty owl)_  
 _She slays all day_  
 _(A beautifully burrowing owl)_  
 _With her secret recipe_

"Wait, stop the beat."  
"It's a female burrowing owl,And she wants to cuddle me?"

"Eh, I'm okay with that."

 _(Cuffyn)I'm in love with a owl  
_ _Who wants to cuddle me_  
 _I fell in love with a Elf_  
 _So beautifully_  
 _(I'm so in love with that elf owl)_  
 _She's everything I ever wanted or adored_  
 _(She's so good to me, she's got them wings for days)_  
 _I'm in love with a owl  
_ _Who wants to cuddle me_  
 _(Those feathers do it for me)_  
 _She slays all day_  
 _With her secret recipe_  
 _(Even though, technically, they ain't even feathers, she's just made of skin)_  
 _(Oh, but I still want her so bad)_

 _(Digger)I'm in love with_ _the owl_  
 _Who wants to cuddle me_  
 _(Woo!)_  
 _I fell in love with_ _the owl_  
 _So_ _beautifully_  
 _(The sweet love of all)_  
 _She's everything I ever wanted or adored_  
 _(The tastiest love of all)_  
 _I'm in love with a owl  
_ _Who wants to cuddle me_  
 _She slays all day_  
 _With her secret recipe_  
 _(Yeah, yeah, yea-a-a-ah)_

Both Sylvana and Gylfie only laughed and giggled,"Your funny,Guys..."Both of them blushed to the two males."You know Digger,that song was very sweet."

"Thanks Sylvana."

"Gylfie,I just wanted to say that your the most beautiful owl I seen ever since I came to the Ga'hoole tree."Gylfie giggled even more."Digger,I just want to say that that I think your funny.

Twilight approached from above,"Guys,hate to break it but Soren needs you now...we are going back."

* * *

Four Barracudas and Six Spitfires rolled off the deck of the Illustrious,into the air. Four Avengers and Two Hellcats in a similar matter from the Independence.

"Alright they are in the air,now what do you suppose they now lad?"

"Tell them to follow us once we are..."

"Your not going alone guys."Soren,Digger,Gylfie,Twilight and his brothers hovered above."If Mumble and the others are in trouble,We are going to help get them back."Pelli,Doc Finebeak also hovered above."If your going to search for them,we are coming too."

"Alright that is fine...Lets go."

* * *

Erik and everyone else waited hours for both Connor and Alissa to return."What in the Glaux is taking them?"

"Be patient Lyze...They are probably planning out something."Everyone went silent as stepping echoed from the enterance. They could see two snowy owls and a whiskered screech,unfortunately with tarn and a few guards." It seems like you will be getting cellmates now,treat them well."

As the two snowys were pushed into the cells holding the four Whisker Screeches. The remaining owl was pushed into the cell holding Jenny."One of the snowy owls cried out,"Let us out!"The four whiskered screeches were silent as they heard the voice."Thora?"


	13. Escape

**Welcome back to GOTU,I want to apologize for the two week delay. Again had to do with involvement in school. Anyway** **last time we left off. Our characters fought a plan to escape from Saint Aegolius,Would they get out?**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:Escape**

"Thora!?"The two snowy owls turned to the male whiskered screech."Lyze?Is that you?"

"Yes the four of us."The two universes shown themselves to one another."Lil!Your here too?"

"Yeah..."

"Wait you know her?"Analysis asked surprised.

"She's close friend of mines,sorry I didn't tell you sooner everyone."

"You got a lot of explaining to do Lyze...what is going on?"The Whiskered Screech next to Jenny introduced himself,"Name is Bo Megascops Trichopsis."

"Wait your name is Bo?"Bo called from her cell."Yeah...why is that Miss?"The whiskered screech looked at Bo confused."Well isn't that a Coincidence,Forgive me but you can call me Boadicea,but I am also Bo for short."

"Well Boadicea,It's a Coincidence indeed."

* * *

While Alissa distracted the guards,Connor poured the alcohol around the armor and the battle claws,"If this fire doesn't melt them,then at least they will be useless for anyone to use."Connor was continuing to pour the liquid into the other storage room,there he saw something horrible."How did they get all these!?"All around were guns,ammo and medical supplies. Connor looked around,staring at the weapons around him."If they use these,there is no telling what would happen."Quickly he poured the remaining liquid in a path leading to the ammo. Just as he finished,Nyra(3) along with the guards that departed with her flew down from the top entrance. From that view point,as he and Alissa joined back up. Seeker approached the barn owl."Any luck with your search?"

"Never found a trace of her,she's long gone."

"Don't worry,even if she warns the guardians and the rest of the crew. We would still be powerful in this next attack,since your way failed...it is time to play my part with the weapons I brought with me."

"Oh shoot!They are coming this way!"Connor removed a nearby torch from it's post,just as he was about to throw it into the liquid."Connor!Look out!"Tarn dived from behind,extending his talons."No you don't!"Connor spun around,threatening to burn the burrowing owl with the touch. The burrowing owl reacted quickly,pulling up at the last second. Alissa and Connor flew out of the storage rooms as he threw the torch into the alcohol. They were able to see Nyra(3) and Seeker ducking as well. The fire followed the line of the liquid to the battle claws and the ammo. Moments later,a shockwave pushed both the snowy owls forward onto the ground with a fireball moving above their heads."Cmon!Lets go!They'll be coming for us!"

* * *

While Lyze(1) explained to Thora(1) about Soren and the Guardians,Analysis looked closely at the two bars infront of him,he thought about what he was going to do."I hope my talons can cut through steel..."He signed before swinging his talons. A few seconds later however,the snowy owl groaned in fustration."Yeah they can cut through metal but not steel!"Analysis said,while looking only to find three scratch marks."This is going to take a while."

Mumble interrupted as he had something important to tell."Guys!You won't believe what Bo and Gloria found."

"What is it,Grandpa?"Jordan asked with a stare."While we were searching the storage rooms,we discovered weapons...from our world!"

"What!"Analysis reacted and looked at the emperor penguin."It's true Analysis."

"Oh Crud!Connor and Alissa might not even know about..."Everyone became silent as they heard explosions echoing off the boulders. Alissa and Connor came from above,rushing to free everyone."We got the key right here."

"That takes care of the weapons!"

"What did you guys do?"Benson asked his son as he flew out of his cell."Dad,Say that we stalled them for a while."

"Connor,Mind if I talk to you for a second?"Analysis asked to his brother."Yeah...wh.."Connor was interrupted to his brother shoving him on his back."What was that for!?"The snowy owl yelled madly at his brother."That is for betraying us."Connor just give a sigh before admitting."Yeah...I deserved that."Jordan looked at Mumble."This is odd Grandpa,the Pure Ones shouldn't be receiving anything from our universe,we need to report this to Jack after we get out."Suddenly everyone heard flapping coming from above,It was Tarn and behind him were a few guards."I knew I couldn't trust you!"

"Run!"Everyone,waddled and flew to the exit. Unfortunately Nyra(3) slashed the rope holding the metal door above the exit,trapping Analysis,Connor,Mumble,Lyze(1),Erik,and Lil(1).

"NO!Analysis!Connor!Jenny!"

"Get out of here...Dad!Leave us!"

* * *

Drive,Bo,Erik,Elle,Gloria,Lyze(2) and Lil(2) looked back as Benson,Pixy,Davis,Thora(1&2) and Bo exited the cave."Grandma!We can't just leave them there!They are fighting for their lives!"Jordan yelled at both Bo and Gloria."I agree Jordan."Alissa said taking his side,Gloria just shook her head."We have no choice Jordan...If we go back,we're gong to put ourselves in danger again...If only we had more help from we could go back."

"That's it!More help!"Pixy screamed excitedly,turning on a radio."Umm Pixy!Where did you get that?"Elle asked.

"Found it while we were running for the exit...If I could just set the frequency right."Pixy was able to make a few adjustments to it before turning it on to the highest setting."If I did it correctly...We should be able to broadcast to any Universe."

"What!No!If your referring to them..."

"We have no choice,they know how to deal with problems like this,we can't do this alone."Elle give a sigh."It's a gamble but if they still have their USNET devices with them."Jordan,Elle,and Pixy just looked at one another."Lets just hope they are willing to accept it like we did for them."Jordan took a deep breath before tapping down on a button and saying.

"Any universe on this frequency!Any universe on this frequency!This is Jordan Happy Feet,I need support from anyone willing to come to assist us!We're in trouble here!"

A few seconds seemed like minutes before a reply came through the radio."What!Who is this?Who are you?"A voice called from the radio."No time,if your willing to help us...I'll relate instructions to you."There was only static then another more younger voice spoke through the radio."Pixy,Jordan...is that you?"

"Thank Guin!"

* * *

Mumble,Erik,Analysis,Connor,Jenny,Alissa,Lyze(1),and Lil(1) all turned to face Nyra(3) and her other seven counterparts."If You want a fight!You got one!"Analysis,Connor and Jordan each fought the three Nyras while Mumble,Jenny and Lil(1) fought the three Ifghars. Alissa,and Lyze(1) fighting the two Kludds"I am going to kill you for faking your own death Lil!"Because of how old Ifghar(3) was,Mumble was able to overpower the old owl for a short time to help his son before being forced to fight the owl again.

Even though it was a even match,it was a losing battle. Tarn and the guards arrived to deal with the opponents. Connor was the first one to be overpowered by two guards helping Nyra(3). Connor scrambled to get up but couldn't,Just as the two owls were about to kill him. A blast erupted from the exit,causing smoke to fill the tunnels. Everyone was blown to the ground by the shockwave. With ears ringing,the six heroes could hardly make out two figure approaching them. It wasn't until their ears stopped ringing,then they could hear one of the figures."Are you hurt,Analysis?"The smoke cleared revealing a figure in a suit.

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you later...for now you need to escape."

As the penguins and owls went for the exit,the figures fought the Pure ones before leaving a blast away the attacking guards."Lets get out of here!"As the smoke cleared,the two now appearing to wear suits disappeared. Nyra(3) yelled to the guards who was getting up."Someone go after them!"

Meanwhile,the two penguins and four owls came out the were met by their mates,"Mumble!"The two emperors were able to nuzzle each other as the last ones to come out were two suited figures.

"Aw...Thank you for saving us back there..."

"It was much worth it...I hope whatever you were doing in there...it should have gone well."

"Who are you two?How do you know our names?"The two suited figures took off their suits making Analysis,Jordan,Elle,Pixy,Flora and Jess gasp.

* * *

 **Who are these two masked figures,what would our heroes do?Find out in the next chapter**


	14. Helping Flippers

**Welcome back to GOTU,last time we left off. Our characters escaped from Saint Aegolius with the help of two strangers. But just who are these two strangers anyway?**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:Helping Flippers**

The two masked figures took off their suits making Analysis,Jordan,Elle,Pixy,Flora and Jess gasp in shock."Glenda!Mumble!"

"Hello Guys."Glenda and Mumble smiled in response."What are you doing here!?"

"We were about to ask you the same."

"Thanks for letting us know Jordan."Jordan looked at Erik and Mumble."You can thank me Grandpa,we were going to need help getting out anyway."Out of the fog,11 more penguins appeared."Okay this is getting confusing..."Lil(1) groaned out.

"We'll have to split you all like we did with the owls."Erik(1) stated.

"Glenda...Where is Jack,Vincent and Andrew?"

"They had to stay behind to solve problems that they still had with one another."Erik(2) went to Pixy."Pixy...what are you trying to do?"

"I am trying to get OUR friends to come rescue us."Pixy spoke into the radio."Jack!Carl!If anyone is there please answer me!We're in trouble here!"Pixy only got static on the radio."Seeker must be jamming our radio waves."

"Seeker?"

"That's the guy we think who is trying to get revenge on us."

"Wait...wait...wait!So your saying he is your trouble?"

"Yeah he is but he is worse,Apparently he isn't someone close to any of us."

"So he is your Vin..."Glenda looked at a flash of light interrupted her."Glenda,Mumble(2&3),Jess,and Elles' eyes grew as they saw two adelie penguins,who they quickly recognized.

"Esequiel!Josesito!"

"Hello...Umm...Elle and Glenda?"

"So are you here to help us?"Esequiel stared at the emperor confused."What are you guys talking about?"

"Basically we need all the help we can get against a situation we got into."Esequiel and Josesito through for a few seconds before deciding."Sorry Guys but we are just passing though to explore the dimensions."

"Oh...alright if you say so but stay only for a little bit,this is not the place for you to explore."

Both of them looked at the terrain and their surroundings,Josesito said out loud."Lets see,rocky cliffs and a lot of trees...maybe this dimension has it's few defects."Both of them looked at Analysis and his family."Nice family,by the way Analysis."Josesito said to the snowy owl.

"Well we got to go now everyone."

"Goodbye Guys."The two adelie penguins waved before fading away and disappearing. Just as they did,a few guards flew out of the tunnels,headed for the heroes. Fire burned in their eyes,"Guys!Go!We'll cover you."All the snowy and Whiskered Screeches fought off the Pure Ones.

* * *

Holly and Collin waddled into a hollow filled with nestmaid snakes,one of them approached the two. Of course,that would be Mrs. Plithiver."Hello Little ones,Aren't you having fun."

"I hear your the famous Mrs P right?"

"I am deeply famous,little one."

"Our names are Collin and Holly...Mrs P,It's so nice to meet someone for a change."

"Why thank you Collin."The three Bs walked into the hollow."Mrs P?"The chicks jumped at words."Thank goodness...You nearly scared us Bell!"

"Sorry about that Holly...we just came by to tell Mrs P that they're going to spread Coryn into the sky."

"Alright,Bell...I'll make my way over when I am finished here."The three barn owls walked out of the hollow,headed outside."Hey!Don't forget us!"The two chicks waddled to catch up with the three barn owls. The five was able to see Atticus,Ridge and Lance waiting for them,Mrs P arrived soon after.

The Emperors,Owls and Nursemaids paid their respects as Eglantine stood."To the Guardians and to my brother Soren...Coryn was one of the best nieces I ever met,he was strong,fearless and had hope to many...It's his dream that we continue to serve for what he spent fighting for."Eglantine took a torch that rested on a nearby tray."No matter if we are defeated,there is hope as long as we continue to band together."All the owls cheered before Soren's sister as Coryn's body was lit."Here is to my nephew Coryn and my brother Soren."

* * *

Gylfie with her navigation skills led Jack,RN and USN planes back to Saint Aegolius."Alright...This is the spot where we separated."Jack looked to the left and right,searching the ground for any movement."Nothing...Down there...we better keep moving on."

Doc Finebeak and Pelli with the rest of the Search and Rescue squad also looked around."Glaux!With the sun risng,we need every second of the daylight to find and get them out of here."

Mostly the owls could hear movement bouncing off their ears."This way!"Eveeryone saw the penguins and owls,mixing it out with the Pure Ones. Out of Pelli's eye,she saw the snowy owls trying their best to help fend off the attacks."Great Glaux!How did they learn all those moves!?"

"No matter Pelli,we need to get in and help them."

"Soren,I am going to try to get some crows to help us."Finebeak hooted.

"Crows?"Scott asked."Prepare to be amazed."Finebeak dived down to a bunch of crows perched on branches of a few trees. They saw some of them staring in fear while some rose up to meet the snowy owl. Finebeak was about to saw something to the crows that everyone else couldn't hear,the crows nodded.

* * *

Mumble(3) along with Jordan,Davis and Erik(2) punched the attacking owls away with their flippers. Suddenly crows dive out the sky and started to swarm and peck one of the Pure Ones. They saw Finebeak and the guardians dive to join the fight. They also saw Jack as he landed his red and white helicopter in a clearing and the humans joined the penguins."You guys alright?"

"We're fine."Thora(2&3) were astonished at how the emperor penguins knew these..."Others!"Both of them cried out.

"What?"Lyze answered to the question."That is what we call you guys Jack,because of your appearance,it led us to call you that."

More pure ones including the five leaders of the pure ones joined in."Kludd!"Flying along the five were Lyzes' brothers with the three Graggs. The four whiskered screeches exploded with rage."Gragg!"The former brothers began fighting one another,Lyze tried to approach his brother in an attempt to at least injure him so he would be unable to fly but with Gragg on his brother's back,it wasn't going to be easy."Jack,Carl,and Scott fired arrows and bullets at the evil owls,now aiming for them. All the girls,not wanting their mates to get injured,joined in the fight as well. Unknown to them,Seeker stared through his binoculars."So the whole team is here hmm...Okay then,plan B."

The crows kept on swarming the pure ones."Nyra!"Soren stared as his eyes told everyone that he was intent on killing his sister-in law for what she did."Soren!"Gylfie called out to her best friend to warn him about Ifghar(3) but Analysis and Connor flew to the king,Shielding him from being attacked."Connor's eyes grew wide as he felt a talon scrape apart of his feathers and some of his skin."AHHH!"

The snowy owl responded by turning around and slashing a talon back at the whiskered screech,causing the same damage."Connor!You alright Bro?"

"It stings but I am okay."

* * *

 **Welp,looks like I have to end it here...Yeah,MegalexMaster's characters return again,but as they always say. Universes help one another no matter where they are from.**

 **Anyway see you in the next chapter.**


	15. Even Odds

**Welcome back everyone,A reminder that I don't own MegalexMaster's characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:Even Odds**

As they continued to fight the pure ones,Analysis started to hear a loud rumbling sound along with walking,he flew higher then the canyon walls and found something that they all weren't expecting. He quickly flew down to the penguins,just as Mumble(3) punched the last Pure One."Umm guys,We are not out of the woods yet...We need to go now!We're about to be blasted to nothing!"Before all of them could run,Seeker jumped down from a cave that was above."Jack,Carl,Scott and Dr Beatle pointed their weapons at Seeker."Drop it now!"

"Looks like we got a stand off here."

Everyone looked around as Soldiers surrounded them pointing their own weapons at them."I never see so many humans in one place."Jess hollered out in a quiet and scared voice. Everyone kept looking at the humans,"I give you one chance and one chance only...Surrender."

The started to control the circle around the heroes,They had their flippers up. Seeker approached close to Analysis,"Well...well...well!So your the owl who killed my friends,friends that I known."

"You tried to smuggle birds."

"Trying to live off whatever I can...Calling on other universe for help...didn't work out for you hmm,I can't wait to the things I am going to do with you all."

Without noticing,Seeker made a mistake by not checking for his device which was hidden behind Pixy and the rest of the heroes,for they were in a circle. Pixy pressed the button on a device which stopped jamming the radios."The radios are back on,call for help."

"How are suppose to get out of this mess without alerting Seeker?"Bo(2) asked."We just need to depend on ourselves." Jack quietly spoke on his radio"Red 1,We are surrounded...We need you to distract them so we can escape."

"Roger that lads!Keep your heads down."A growling noise grew as two Seafire came in low and started firing their guns,The soldiers including Seeker were distracted.

"Now!"Everyone sprung into action,punching a few soldiers and grabbed shock weapons. Jordan,Pixy,Mumble(3),Christina and Glenda activated them which caused the soldiers around Seeker to be paralyzed for a few seconds. The heroes waddling and flying as fast as they could,into a nearby forest. Seeker started in disappointment as the Six leading Pure Ones chased after the heroes along with Lyzes' brothers.

After everyone got as far into the forest as possible,they rested for as while."Alright guys,Can we please rest to explain a why you are here with the Guardians of Ga'hoole."

"It's okay Erik(2),We'll tell you."And so the penguins plus the owls told the other universes what happened since they last saw one another,explaining from start to finish.

"So you see,We're all related...same kind of grandparents and the same type of problems."

The Four Mumbles nodded in agreement before all the penguins stared at the owls."Soren,Lyze...Check if your brothers followed us...We could face trouble again."Sure enough Soren and Lyze found their brothers through the dense terrain,coming straight for them."Guys...they're back."

"Darn them!"The owls surrounded and attacked from all directions. Twilight started to sing his war cry,much to everyones surprise.

 _(Twilight)We're going to bash them birds,_

 _Them rat-feathered birds._

 _Them bad-butt owls ain't never heard_

' _Bout Gylfie, Soren, Dig, and Twilight._

 _Just let them get to feel my bite._

 _Their li'l ole gizzards gonna turn to pus_

 _And our feathers hardly mussed._

 _Oh, me. Oh, my. They gonna cry._

 _One look at Twilight,_

 _They know they're gonna die._

 _I see fear in their eyes,_

 _And that ain't all._

 _They know that Twilight's got the gall._

 _Gizzard with gall that makes him great,_

 _And every bad owl gonna turn to bait._

Twilight's War cry made some of the Pure Ones lose their constriction,they pressed their attack to the point where the heroes were being overwhelmed due to the battle now shifting back to the opening where Seeker was waiting. His army held their weapons up at the Heroes.

"Red Squad!Keep them off our backs!"Barracudas and Avenger bombers dived from the clouds towards Seeker's Army,facing exploding puffs of smoke as they dropped their explosives. Two of the planes erupted into flames and turned sharply to the right."Sorry Guys...We going in."

"Darn!"Jack watched as the two planes disappeared over the treetops. The explosives did heavy damage to Seeker and his army but they still kept coming."Keep Fighting Lads...Don't give up!"

Just as hope seemed lost,a flash of light flashed behind them. Followed by Scorpion and Samson Gunships flying over and driving most of seeker's forces away from the Heroes."Thank You!Great Guin!"Jordan and Davis cheered out as one of the Samson touched down in front of them,Elle and Jordan's fathers jumped out."You guys need help getting out of here?"

"Dad!"

"I guess you do,especially for you...Gramps."Mumble(1) and Erik(1) stared at the future Mumble."Cmon lets get out of here."As the Two other universes got onto the Samsons,the first universe headed back to Jack's helicopter."Get on Elle...I'll give you enough time."Jordan said punching a Barn owl away."What about you?"

"Don't worry...I'll get on after Grandma and Grandpa are onboard."Erik and Bo were wadding as fast as they could to the helicopter."Guys!Look out!"A Scorpion gunship span out of control with one of it's engines on fire and crashed into apart of the canyon walls above them. Jack had no choice but to take off to above the falling rocks.

"Guys!Run towards the Cliff!"Erik,Bo,Elle and Jordan followed the helicopter,dodging attacking owls as Carl lowered a cable down to them. Suddenly the sky began to grow dark and windy."Guys,We need to go...if we don't beat this storm,we're never getting out of here."Analysis,Connor,Jenny and the rest of the Guardians tried to cover the four penguins as they continued to waddle for their lives.

"Come on!"Carl yelled from the door of the helicopter,Jack hovered as long as he could. Jordan,Elle,Erik and Bo hook themselves to the cable,Carl pulling them up just as the cliff ended below them."Whoa!"The four emperor penguins smiled looking up at Carl."I thought it was it for us!"

"Guess you thought wrong."The human yelled from the doorstep. The four penguins laughed,just only for a few seconds as the four penguins suddenly dropped an few inches down,Everyone saw what was happening. Carl saw the cable beginning to break."The cable breaking apart!I need to get them up here before it breaks!"Carl tried to bring the cable up faster but the weight of the four slowing it down.

"Erik!"Mumble looked down to the four dangling in the air,"Elle!"John yelled also from the door. Jordan looked down as the waved below them then at Erik. They both nodded and just sighed,reaching for the hook and their belts."Jordan!Erik!What are you doing!?No don't do it!"

"It is not going to hold all of us."

"Yes It will!"Jordan and Erik just shook their heads,before letting go of the hook. Both of them,fell by just a few feet,however Bo and Elle were holding them by their flippers,"Jordan and Erik fell!They fell!"The four flippers slipped by a inch slowly."Take care of Evan for me..."

"You look after our kids too Elle."

"No your not doing this!"

"It's alright Elle."

"We'll be okay."Analysis,Connor,Jenny,Drive and Alissa tried to help but that meant driving their talons into the two penguins. All of owls could watch hopelessly as the four flippers slipped further and further. Almost everyone including the other two universes grew eye-wided as the four flippers slipped from one another,Erik and Jordan fell into the rushing water below.

"Erik!Jordan!"Jack just turned away closing his eyes as Bo and Elle screamed,Carl was now able to bring the cable up faster."Jordan and Erik fell!Both of them fell!"

"Put us down!Put us down!"

"I can't!"As the two were pulled inside the door as the cable snapped."You got to rescue them!"

"No way!Look!"Carl shown the cable to the two penguins."If I try to!Neither I or both of them are not coming back!"

All the owls circled where Erik and Jordan hit the water."From the radio onboard,Analysis weakly said to the tag on his talon to Jack,"They didn't come up...I am sorry guys..."Bo and Elle stumbled back,beginning to cry."They were 80 feet up Jack,there is no way they could have survived that fall."Everyone including Jess and Flora,tried to comfort the two females who continued to sob."Bo...Elle...They did the right thing...they did it for you."

"I would have done the same."Erik(2) said from the radio making Bo(1) and Elle removed their flippers over their eyes. Both of them give sighs,both of them still had tears in their eyes.

 _(Bo)There are days I've taken more than I can give_  
 _And there are choices that I made_  
 _That I wouldn't make again_  
 _I've had my share of laughter_  
 _Of tears and troubled times_  
 _This is has been the story of my life_

 _(Elle)I have won_  
 _and I have lost_  
 _I got it right sometimes_  
 _But sometimes I did not_  
 _Life's been a journey_  
 _I've seen joy, I've seen regret_  
 _Oh and You have been my Guin_  
 _Through all of it_

 _(Bo)You were there when it all came down on me_  
 _When I was blinded by my fear_  
 _And I struggled to believe_  
 _But in those unclear moments_  
 _You were the one keeping me strong_  
 _This is how my story's always gone_

 _(Elle)I have won_  
 _and I have lost_  
 _I got it right sometimes_  
 _But sometimes I did not_  
 _Life's been a journey_  
 _I've seen joy, I've seen regret_  
 _Oh and You have been my Guin_  
 _Through all of it_  
 _Through all of it_

 _(Bo &Elle)And this is who You are_  
 _More constant than the stars up in the sky_  
 _All these years of our lives, I_  
 _I look back and I see You_  
 _Right now I still do_  
 _And I'm always going to_

 _I have won_  
 _and I have lost_  
 _I got it right sometimes_  
 _But sometimes I did not_  
 _Life's been a journey_  
 _I've seen joy_  
 _I've seen regret_  
 _Oh and You have been my Guin_  
 _Through all of it_  
 _Oh and You have been my Guin_  
 _Through all of it_  
 _Oh and You have been my Guin_  
 _Through all of it._

* * *

 **Well that is the end of the chapter everyone,what would happen now?Find out next time.**


	16. Seperated Families(PT 1)

**Welcome back everyone,It's been so long since the last chapter. But now that Erik and Jordan are separated from their families. What would they encounter in the forest of Ga'hoole.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:Seperated Families(Pt 1)**

As the storm and waved crashed into the Great Ga'hoole Tree. Everyone tried to stay warm including the emperor chicks and the owls. Evan,Angie,Collin and Holly along with Terrie,Riney,Richard and Irena huddled together in a group. Lance kept watch of the chicks,while Atticus and Lance kept watch of the storm outside."So how long do you think they'll be back Grandpa?"

"No idea Ridge...Lets just hope that they are able to fly through this storm."The storm began die down suddenly which caused the two penguins to be dumbfounded."What the...Guin?"The clouds soon faded away,revealing the Avengers and Barracudas returning to their own home ships. The owls returning to the Great Tree soon after.

Atticus,Ridge,Lance,along with the children of Analysis,Pixy,Erik and Elle waddled up as Soren and the owls landed on the ground."Daddy!Mommy!"Both Richard and Irena ran to their parents."Richard!"Both the snowy owls hugged their children as tight as they could without hurting them. Jack's Helicopter soon touched down after,with the emperors jumping straight out."Kids!"

"Mommy!"All the chicks waddled to their mothers,being hugged by them. Evan asked a question to Bo,one that she was expecting to hear."Mom...Where's da?"She took a deep breath,looking into her son's blue eyes."Evan...Your father sacrificed himself to save me."The chick stared in fear,"Mom...Is it true!?"Bo nodded making the chick breath heavily with his eyes wide and his beak slightly open. Holly and Collin did the same as Elle told the same to them."I swear to the Great Guin that whoever did this..."

"Evan,Holly,Collin...It was accident."Jack walked up,"The cable became corrosive."The three chicks just turned away with their eyes closed."Jack...I don't think that is the best time to say that."From Jack's radio,a voice broke the silence."Hey Elle,do you mind if you clear out so we can land?"John's voice echoing."Wait Grampa is here?"

"Oh He is here...and you will never guess who else is here."Five of the Samsons landed with Mumble and John jumping out."Holly...Collin."

"Grandpa!"Both the chicks ran to their grandfathers,hugging their legs."You must have heard about what happened..."The two chicks only nodded. Meanwhile Elle waddled to Analysis and his tag."Hey Glenda...You wanna see our chicks now?"

"We sure do Elle,just wait for a few seconds and we would be there."

"Holly...Collin...Prepare to meet someone that I told you about."The first to step out of the Samson was Christina. The two chicks froze as they saw the emperor penguin."Is...that?"

"It is Holly...It is..."The next to come out the helicopters were the Second and Darker Universes."The two Eriks waddled to the three chicks. The younger Erik shook flippers with Evan,Collin and Holly. Meanwhile Elle and Bo(1) could faintly hear a voice that sounded like Erik's voice.

"Blue and white stretches before me forever,I am engulf in light."

"Erik?"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the Sea of Hoolemere,waves splashed about. Jordan lay on his back unconscious,in his vision he was surrounded by misty fog but a lot of light was able to get through. He called out for Erik."Grandpa?"He saw a giant figure approaching,which looked like the Great Guin."Great Guin!?"The fog lifted a little bit,revealing a giant owl like bird."No...I am not the Great Guin."

"Who are you?"

"Hadn't you been paying attention lad?What do I look like to you?"

"Glaux?"

"So you finally realized."The penguin bowed to the giant owl."Where am I?"

"Your knocked out cold lad...your not going to wake anytime soon."The penguin and the giant brown like owl looked around as the fog cleared completely. All around them,owls flew peacefully about. Some were wearing helmets,some wearing ice goggles."These are past owls who fought over these skies years ago."Gluax just looked down at Jordan.

"You have to find out what would I fear will happen to this world."Jordan just gave Glaux a strange look. Gluax shown a vision to the emperor. It shown most of Ga'hoole decimated."What happened?"

"Lad,I fear that the other you seek to destroy has used this weapon you call a nuclear bomb."

"What!?"Glaux gave Jordan another vision,which shown Ga'hoole all normal. As the vision played in his mind,a flash of light blinded Jordan for a few seconds. To his horror and surprise,he saw that the sky was all red with four mushroom clouds rising to the sky.

As Jordan shook awake,he found himself in a raft,drifting in the middle of nowhere."Grandpa?"Erik looked over from another raft tied to Jordan's.

"Jordan...You alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

Erik opened his flipper,a golden penguin charm being revealed."Thank Guin,You kept this."

 _Flashback_

As Elle,Jordan,Bo and Erik's flippers slipped. Jordan and Erik fell towards the waves,quickly Jordan looked at the golden charm in his flipper. In his mind,he yelled out."I wish for a forcefield surrounding Me and Grandpa."The forcefield started to form as they both it the water,the forcefield broke from the pressure,knocking Jordan except Erik out. The forcefield also teleported both of them to another part of the Sea of Hoolemare."Jordan!"Erik grabbed Jordan by the flipper and pulled him to the surface,Erik found out that the sky was surprisingly light instead of dark. He took the charm onto his flipper and wished for a two rafts which dropped down infront of him. Erik than used his strength to push Jordan into one of the rafts,then himself."Jordan?"Erik checked Jordan to see if his grandson was alright. He sighed as he saw that Jordan was only knocked out cold."Alright..."

 _Flashback Ends_

Jordan and Erik stared into the endless water that stretched for miles."Welp...Looks like we are going to be here for a while."

"So Grandpa...You want to go fishing?"Erik could only nod and smile as they dived into the water.


	17. Puzzled

**Welcome back Guys,It's been a while since the last chapter. I ended up having to deal with a few tests here and there,anyway lets get to it. Just a reminder to you all I don't own MegalexMaster's characters or Guardians of Ga'hoole.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:Puzzled**

 _Flashback_

"Thank Guin!"Jordan took a breath before continuing to speak."Glenda,Mumble...We need your help...We kind of got a big problem on our hands."Mumble(3) responded with a calm voice."Jordan...Sorry to break it to you but. We been though enough trouble on our side of the universe...we are parted ways already...Me and Glenda can't help you guys."

"Can't you do anything to help?"

"I am very positive gu..."Another voice interrupted Glenda."How could you say we couldn't help."

"Erik,why am I not surprised."(D)Gloria called from the radio also."Mumble,don't worry we been listening to."

"I...guess that means we can help now."

"Pixy!Send them what we need,and the universe number."A few monents later,two figures in suits shown up through a portal."Okay!What's the problem?"

Jordan sighed at Mumble(3) said those words."Mumble...Analysis is trapped in a cave with a blocked entrance..."

"Who else is trapped?"

Erik and Mumble...my grandfathers."

"What!He's your..."

"I'll explain later."

 _Flashback Ends_

Elle waddled towards her father feeling,"How did you know we needed help?"

"Well say that we kind of heard you calling for help."

 _Flashback_

Mumble and John looked at the stars above Emperor Land."Hey Mumble!Hasn't it been two months since Jordan and Elle left?"

"I know John,they might just need a little more time to enjoy themselves then they should be returning along with Pixy and Analysis."Mumble looked at a Ipad he was holding in his flipper. It shown that a call was waiting to be picked up."Hey look,someone is calling us."

Mumble picked up the call,a voice quickly responded followed by another. Mumble and John recognized one of them."Jordan!Do you hear me?"Jordan however didn't respond,"He might not hear us but we can hear him."

"We need to act quickly if we want to get in the action."The two waddled to their mates."Victoria!Linda!"

"What is it John?"

"Elle and Jordan is in need of help,do you want to come with us on this one?"

"Well only if you let us go off to find some more help."

"Deal!"

Mumble,John,Victoria and Linda waddled away from Emperor land,far enough to teleport themselves to Springfield Air Base where General Galland was waiting.

"General!"

"Mumble?What're you doing here?Aren't you suppose to be back in New Antarctica?"

"Yeah...but we got a problem general...our kids are in trouble."

"Could you can help us once again?"

"Mumble...you been a great help to the SAS since you agreed to step up with us,so It is natural to help you in return."Galland walked away into one of the buildings,only to come out a few moments later with dozens of pilots and a few squads.

"Alright Mumble..what do you want to go?"

 _Flashback Ends_

A SAS squad walked from the inactive helicopters to the owls and penguins. Behind them were a well dressed General and a Sergeant."General..."John and Mumble saluted to the General,who eyed the owls including Elle and her chicks.

"This better be good Mumble."

"I am sure your going to be surprised General."

"Sergeant Harris,do me a favor and gather your men lad."

As the birds waddled/walked through the corridors. Captain Patrick,Captain Chairman,and Captain Miramax followed with John and Future Mumble. Mumble(1) waddled with Bo(1) who was still upset about seeing Erik plunge into the raging waters. She held her breath until they reached the entrance to the parliament."So...what now...Uncle Mumble?"

"We're going to meet up with Soren to discuss a few things about what happened back there."

"Alright..."

"Hey...Bo...please do me a favor and try to cheer up,we'll get through this."

A few minutes later in the Parliament,the penguins,humans and owls settled in their place."Everyone,lets take our time to properly introduce ourselves...But I guess you already know Analysis,Elle,Pixy,Jess and Flora."

"Alright then."

After the First Universe introduced themselves to the Second and Darker universes,the ones that they hadn't met responded.

"Name's Alissa,Mate of Analysis."

"Name is Connor,Jenny and Drive...We are siblings of Analysis."

"Benson and Breanna,We're their parents."

"Carl and Jack,Part of UN Forces."

"Scott here,Jack's Grandson."

"I am Dr Beatle,a scientist of Elle's generation."

"John and Mumble...Father of Elle and Jordan."

"Name is Lance,I am just a friend of Erik."

"Name is Ridge,The Grandson of Atticus."

"I'm Davis,Pixy's mate."

"Our names are Holly and Collin."

"We're Richard and Irena."

"We're Terrie and Riney."

"Mines Evan."

"And mine is Angie."

After the second and Darker Universe got through theirs. Christina,Glenda and Mumble(3) were the last ones introduce themselves.

Mumble(3) explained to the first universe."After the conflict we had to deal with,we all went our separate ways. We thought that we weren't going to see one another again,but it was only six months later that you guys called for help. We weren't sure if we wanted to help you guys but since you helped us,we decided to return the favor."

"We're even then."Soren waved his wing ordering everyone to settle down."Now lets get to why I called you all here...something to do with that guy back there."

"Of course Soren,I don't know where to start."

Scott was the first to speak."Jordan...That Krill that tried to attack you,I'm sure it had something to do with Seeker."Connor and Alissa joined in."What we overheard as we were in that cave is Nyra(3)talking to him,we also heard him talking about that terrorist group back on Earth."

That explains why Seeker was able to gather all those soldiers."Jack looked as he thought to himself."The question that we are all asking is wither or not he has powers."

"No telling if he could teleport or change forms but he can apparently transport to other universes,just like Vincentine...He could also spawn things too."

 _Meanwhile_

Braithe flew to the entrance of the parliament. In his head,his thoughts ran to speak to Soren once he got back from the mission about his grandfather but he listened as Soren and the others continued to discuss."If that is true then why did he not use his powers to stop them from escaping?"

The young whiskered screech turned his head as he felt a burst of air tickle his feathers. He saw another whiskered screech,at first he didn't recognize. The older owl only said one word."Braithe..."

"Dad?"Bo just smiled,placing his wing on his son."Hello Son,I missed you."Both of them hugged to gather their thoughts.

"Dad..."

"What is it Braithe?"

"I found out about your past."Just then the two Lils and two Lyzes walked towards the two whiskered screeches."Hello Lyze."Braithe noticed the name that his father called the other owl."Wait...Grandfather?"

"What?"The six owls realized what took place."We got a lot of explaining to do."

"We sure do."

* * *

 **If you didn't read Lost Tales of Ga'hoole,the book tells the story of Braithe's encounter the scroom of Ezyryb. It also tells a little about Bo's past so yeah,you could find out more if you read it yourself.**

* * *

Bo and Braithe explained their stories to the younger versions of their fathers and mothers."That makes us your...biological mothers and fathers."

"Agreed!"

Back with the main cast,everyone was still continuing to discuss about Seeker. Jordan's father spoke,"What if...during that time where Vincentine was on the _New Hope._ Seeker stole or borrowed some of Vincent's powers and never given them back?"Everyone gasped to those sentences,"That can't be true Dad."

Glenda and Mumble(3) stared at Elle with a surprised stare."You never mentioned anyone else in that story you told us Elle,It's time to start facing facts."John stepped beside Elle and her chicks,"That sudden storm tells us he can change weather in a instant."

"Those soldiers also already tell us he has the ability to teleport to other universes and bring back others."

"What if he is connected to all the past wars that happened in our world?What if he is that Officer I told you about?"The first universe grew wide eyed,All of them yelled."Son of a...!"

"Soren held his wing up again,quieting everyone down."It is best that I tell every Guardian about this,including every owl resisting the Pure Ones..."

"We need to tell the everyone on the ships."

"Already on it lad."The three captains walked out back to the outside with one of the SAS pilots. Just a messenger flew in from the hollow entrance.


	18. Flights of Fury

**Chapter 18:Flights of Fury**

The messenger flew from Parliament Entrance to Soren."King Soren...I come to bring you news from Moss."

"Thank you Joss."

"Moss has requested that I fly to the Northern Kingdoms at once for a meeting with him."

"Mind if I come along,Soren."

"Sorry Pelli,Your going to have to stay here. I need someone to lead the guardians while I am gone."

Analysis turned his head to his two sisters."Jenny!Drive!Can you watch Richard and Irena for us."Analysis called to his sisters."Sure Analysis...Just why?"

"I am going to join Pelli and Eglantine on a Search and Rescue."The two sisters stared at the two smaller snowy owls who were smiling back,the two snowies looked back at Analysis."Alright...Analysis..."

Analysis took off with Pellimore and Eglantine in search of Jordan and Erik. Speaking of which,back with the two penguins. Both the males both of them flew out of the water and onto the raft.

"How many did you catch?"

"About eight Jordan,those fish were sure fast...they nearly tired me out."

"I got about five."

A flash of light made them look around them."Keep an eye out Grandpa."Jordan wished for a gun,which appeared in front of him. They could see a strange looking boat approaching them."Jordan got ready as the boat stopped a few feet away. A voice came from the load speaker as Jordan held the loaded weapon up.

"Jordan!Put the gun down!"

"It's us...Andrew,Jack and Vincentine."

"Jordan do what he says."Jordan lowered the gun,smiling as Jack jumped onto the raft."Thank Guin,we are proud to see you."Erik look from behind Jordan."I suppose your the Jack I been hearing about all this time."The human quickly noted that this was Jordan's Erik.

"You have my respect,Erik."A few hours has passed and with no luck,Analysis returned to the great tree without finding Jordan nor Erik. He was met by Alissa who smiled drawing close to him to touch his feathers and his beak with her own."My heroic white knight returns to me again."

"And I get to hear your since of humor as well."Both the snowy owls drew a kiss shortly after. Analysis and Alissa were at the entrance of the hollow,seeing Benson,Breanna,Drive and Jenny with their two chicks."Kids!It's time that we teach you how to fly."

"Flying?By ourselves?"

"Don't worry,we'll be beside you."Richard and Irena extended their wings."Now flap your wings."The two chicks did what their parents asked them. Before Analysis could ask both his chicks to flap harder. A can like grenade rolled into the middle of the hollow,Gas started to fly out rapidly."Gas!"Analysis shielded Richard with his wings. Alissa doing the same to Irena."Dad!Mom!Drive!Jenny!Get ou..."

As Evan,Angie,Holly and Collin waddled back and forth as fast as they could across the hollow,(D)Bo reaching the finish line,Collin in second place. Angie and Holly in third with Erik and Atticus last."Alright,I won this race...so you agree to sing with us?"

"A deal is a deal."

 _(D)Erik:"Brace yourself_  
 _Brace yourself."_

 _(D)Bo:"Your last chance,_  
 _last summer,_  
 _your last dance,_  
 _to beat to your own drummer._  
 _Go out fighting._  
 _Go out young._  
 _A flash of lighting._  
 _Clips the Sun."_

 _(Collin &Holly)"Your last chance,_  
 _last summer,_  
 _your last dance,_  
 _to beat to your own drummer._  
 _Go out fighting._  
 _Go out young._  
 _A flash of lighting._  
 _Clips the Sun."_

 _(Evan &Angie)"Brace yourself, brace yourself._  
 _Brace yourself, brace yourself."_

 _(Brace yourself for the grand finale!)_

 _(All)"Your last chance, last summer, your last dance, to beat to your own drummer._  
 _Go out fighting._  
 _Go out young._  
 _A flash of lighting._  
 _Clips the Sun."_

 _"Brace yourself,_  
 _brace yourself."_

Unknown to Elle,Bo(1),(D)Mumble,(D)Gloria,Jess,Flora who was just looking at their chicks. A burrowing owl walked from behind,kicking a can near the chicks. Gas started to spew out gas."Oh no!"

* * *

"Analysis wake up!"The snowy owl was woken up by Jack."Wat...what happened."

"Me and Carl were walking back when we saw several owls flying out of the hollow you were in."

"Well all I remember is a can being rolled into the middle of the room."

Analysis looked around to see if Alissa was alright,infact she was. His sibings were aright as well,however he saw that Richard and Irena were missing."Wheres?"

"They're gone..."Elle said behind Analysis."A can rolled into our hollow as well."Elle along with Bo looked down in disbelief."They also took Holly,Evan and the rest of the chicks."

"Connor,Digger,John and Mumble tried to chase them but other owls from the Pure Ones held them back until Pelli and the Guardians arrived to help."By then,the pure ones carrying the chicks escaped from sight."Elle and Bo grunted making everyone turn to her."It's our fault that they were taken!We promised to watch over them!"

"Elle!"John tried to calm her down."It's not your fault!We were not paying attention to our surroundings."

(D)Mumble and (D)Gloria just approached Elle."Elle,Mistakes are always made and can be resolved...Trust us we are mad at losing Erik too but we have to stay strong."Sylvava and Digger examined the tracks of spilled paint on the hollow floor and a feather left on the ground."Well I could say that this feather doesn't belong to any of the guardians however I recognize the feather from anywhere...It's that dirty little burrowing owl,Tarn."

"How the Great Guin did he get here?"

"He and a few others could have gotten through the lookouts somehow."

Jack picked up the used can still in the middle of the room."This can contains G10 Nitrogen Gas,which is illegal to get from any military that uses it."

"This is only used for riot control."

"If Seeker had Gas like this,who knows what else he might have."

"I shouldn't had gone out to look for Jordan,None of this would have happened..."

Alissa looked at Analysis,quickly reassured him by giving him a short kiss again."Don't worry...We'll find them."

* * *

 **Well I got to end the chapter here,but things seem a bit interesting. I'll try to most the next chapterd soon,until then peace out.**


	19. Night of Despair

**Chapter 19:A Night of** **Despair**

Holly woke up next to Collin,still asleep."Collin!Wake up!"

"Holly?Where are we?"

"I don't know Collin."

Holly and Collin waddled followed a tunnel lit up by overhead lights. It led them to a room which every chick including (D)Erik and Richard were waiting.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah!We're okay."

"Where are we?"(D)Erik looked at both the doorways on both sides."Well the two doorways tell us that there could be two ways to go."Ringing and a voice caught their attention from the doors.

"Um...Hello...Hello...Hello..."

"What was that?"

"It must be coming from that phone."Holly,Collin,Evan and Angie waddled to the phone,pressing a blinking button on it."Hello?"

 _(Phone Guy)"Hi, I'm Phone Guy!_  
 _Pleasure to meet you!_  
 _I'd like to leave a_  
 _few quick words_  
 _Gragg and his friends can_  
 _get a bit active…"_

 _(Erik(3) &Atticus (3):"blah blah blah,_  
 _that's completely absurd…"_

"This is a complete waste of time...We need to get out of here."Evan said to the two snowy owlets. Meanwhile out in the larger part of the cave,three snakes slithered towards the small office.

 _Gragg(3):"Gragg!Gragg!Time to get ready!"_

 _Gragg(2):"Midnight already?"_

 _Gragg(1):"_ _Time to play!"_

 _Gragg(2):"_ _Hey, I heard they hired a couple of new chicks!"_

 _Gragg(1):"_ _And it's their first day!"_

 _(Holly)"I'll try out all the cameras_  
 _to see what they do."_

 _(Collin)"Let's check the caves."_

 _(D)Bo"Did I just see something?"_

 _(D)Erik:"_ _Don't be dumb! That's insane!_  
 _Look, there is nothing there._  
 _Except for one… Could it be…?_  
 _That snake staring right at us?"_

The camera went out for a few second before coming back on,with Gragg(3) closer,still staring at the camera. All the chicks screamed in response.

 _Gragg(1):"_ _What's that sound?"_

 _Gragg(3):"_ _It seems to be screaming…"_

 _Gragg(2):"_ _Everything's seeming slightly strange…"_

 _Gragg(1):"_ _Let's say hi! They seems a bit jumpy…"_

 _(Collin)"How do these cameras change?!"_

 _(D)Erik:"They're heading here just to eat us!_  
 _Like juicy flesh fish!_  
 _Or maybe they'll all stuff us  
inside of their bellies_ _!"_

 _(D)Atticus"Seal the doors! Hit the lights!"_

 _Gragg(2):"_ _Hey little ones, are you all right?"_

(Collin,Richard&Evan)" _Stay away! Leave us be!"_

 _Gragg(2):"_ _Don't be scared! It's only me!"_

The lights shut off for a few seconds,making six yellow eyes to glow in the dark,Making the chicks scream.

 _Gragg(3):"_ _Oh no!They sounds like they're in trouble!"_

 _(D)Erik:_ _"They're breaking down the door!"_

 _Gragg(3):"They_ _sounds so terrified!"_

 _Gragg(2):"_ _Hold on, Gragg's come to get you!"_

(D)Erik: _"Is that something in the vent?!_  
 _Why's it smell like blood and venom?!"_

 _Gragg(3):"_ _That's our natural scent!"_

 _Gragg(2):"_ _Hey!"_

(Holly,Collin,Angie&Evan) _"We need a disguise to hide in!_  
 _A mask or a tent!"_

 _Gragg(3):"_ _Hey Gragg, check the vent!_  
 _I think that's the way in."_

All the chicks hid under a tent they found under the desk.

(Chicks)" _Don't blink…_  
 _Don't breathe…_  
 _Don't move…_  
 _Please, Gragg, leave…"_

Gragg(1) blew the vent cover open seeing the tent,that was shaped like a female Kielian snake."Wow!She's beautiful."The kielian snake came closer to the tent."Angie peaked out of an opening seeing the snake come closer,her gasping."He is coming closer."

"We need to act,when he comes really close...we'll rush out and push him back into the vent."

The snake did come closer,distracted by the tent. The chicks rushed out,pushing the snake back into the vent and sealed it off completely.

 _Gragg(2):"_ _What're they doing?"_

 _Gragg(1):"_ _Sealing the air vents!"_

 _Gragg(2):"_ _New chicks, don't! You need fresh air!"_

 _(Chicks)"_ _Wow, We're getting kind of loopy…_  
 _At least We don't feel-_ _SCARED!"_ A scary owl appeared infront of the chicks which caused them to stumble back screaming.

 _Gragg(3):"They are using too much power!"_

 _Gragg(1):"Open the door!Your going to blow the fuse!"_

"Keep them out guys!"Suddenly the lights went out,The chicks screamed all at once."Oh they must be scared of the dark."

"Maybe they will cheer up if you sing them a song."

Holly cried in her brothers flippers,"I want to go home."A light turned on revealing Gragg(3) looking through the door.

 _Gragg(3):"_ _Hi there! I'm Gragg!_  
 _Wanna come and play?_  
 _I think you're special,_  
 _in your own way!"_

 _"I'd love to sing a song with you!_  
 _It's my favorite thing to do,_  
 _'cause I love you through and through!"_

"Your singing sucks!"All the chicks said at once. Gragg(2) from the other doorway just hissed at the chicks."Wow!Just rude!"

"It's not working!Cmon Guys!Everyone Sing along!"

 _Gragg(1,2,3):"Come play with Gragg!_  
 _Play the night away!_  
 _All Gragg's friends_  
 _have come here to say_  
 _We'd love to sing a song with you!_  
 _It's our favorite thing to do,_  
 _'cause we love you through and through!"_

Suddenly the theme of big ben along with six dongs started to sound the entire room,all the chicks cheered. All of them sighed in relief as the lights came back on. Gragg(1,2,3) from both doors just stared at the chicks,with burning eyes."I don't care if you guys win...Your all going to die."

"Gragg!Knock it off!"The chicks grew surprised as a voice called from the phone."Sorry about that Seeker."Seeker commanded the Kielian snakes to leave the chicks."Can't I just take a quick shot?"

"That would mean no bingle juice for you three."

"Alright fine..."After the three snakes left the office,the chicks quickly shutting the doors on them.

"So your the one that my mom was talking about."Collin yelled at the phone at once.

"Frightened...Aren't you?"

"What make you have the right to chicknap us?"

"You see your parents stole what was my own goals,I plan to finish what I started in anyway possible."(D)Atticus responded."You need to cool your heated head dude."Seeker from the phone began to sing in a creepiest way.

 _(_ _Seeker)"Life is still spinning,_  
 _Your end my beginning,_  
 _And everything I hoped for has been strangely set aside.  
Reason for living,_  
 _My mind is forgiving._  
 _And destiny is proving to be absent from my life.  
I know it, I feel it,_  
 _I know when you're sleeping,_ _  
I know the things you're dreaming,_  
 _And I know you will never give up and die..."_

 _"Conscious fulfilling,_  
 _The darkness revealing all,_  
 _Thoughts and insecurities are shining like the sun...  
_ _Eyes are deceiving,_  
 _Your mind will stop breathing,_  
 _And all that you are made of will now rightly become mine."_

 _"You know it,_  
 _You feel it,_  
 _I know when you're sleeping,_  
 _I know the things you're dreaming,_  
 _I love it when you're weeping,_  
 _Even death can't stop this feeling_  
 _And I know you will never give up and die."_

 _"Father, why have you forsaken me,_  
 _My life is gone._  
 _Father, you know how long it's taken me,_  
 _I live again!"_

 _"I know when you're sleeping,_  
 _I know the things you're dreaming._  
 _I know when you're sleeping,_  
 _I know the things you're dreaming._  
 _I love it when you're weeping_  
 _Even death can't stop this feeling."_

 _"I know when you're sleeping,_  
 _I know the things you're dreaming._  
 _I love when you're weeping,_  
 _Even death can't stop this feeling._  
 _And I know you will never give up_  
 _No, you will never give up,_  
 _You will never give up and... die."_

The chicks shook as Seeker stopped singing that dreadful song,He took a slip of coffee from his mug."What do you have inside those necklaces anyway?"

"None of your business!"

* * *

 **I got to end it here guys,again sorry for the late post of chapters. I'll try to post more sometime this week to catch up.**


	20. Seperated Families(PT 2)

**Welcome back guys...I am sorry for not posting this early as I could,mostly because I been busy. Sorry for the two month wait,Anyway lets get back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:** **Seperated Families(Pt 2)**

"None of your business!"Seeker flipped a switch making two robotic arms deploy,it also made him appear on the computer screen. Both the arms extended down towards Angie and Holly. Both of them stumbled back against the wall. Collin,Evan,Richard,Irena,Terrie,Riney,(D)Atticus,(D)Erik,(D)Bo tried to pull the arms away but despite their numbers. The robotic arms pulled on their necklaces,choking the two females in the process. Holly and Angie started to gasp for air."Stop it!Your choking them!"Both the snowy chicks ordered the two females to fall parallel to the ground,which they did. Holly and Angie coughing as the necklaces slid off them harmlessly."Holly!Angie!You okay!?"Both the females continued to cough as Collin turned to the screen angry."You heartless soul!You almost killed my sister!"

"Pfff!Whatever..."

"Lets see what you have in here."Seeker crossed his eyes as he opened both the lockets.

"It's just pictures!"Seeker stared at the shining objects then at the chicks on the screen."Screw your necklaces!"The human threw them to the right,at a bucket full of Aqua regia acid."No!"

Two burrowing owls flew from behind Seeker,grasping the necklaces before they could touch the acid. Both of the burrowing owls landing with the chicks"Leave them alone!You have no right to judge them!"Both of them made threat displays.

"How did you..."

"None of that matters!Genus!"

"Who are you two?"Terrie and Riney asked with a slight smile.

"Names are David and Amy,little ones."The burrowing owls turned back to the human on the screen."From the way I see your just one big bully!"

* * *

"Land!"Andrew pointed to the approaching shore."Told you guys we would find our way around."As the boat's bow stopped on the sand of the beach. Jordan looked into the forest where the sand ended."More walking ahead of us...I suppose."

"What do you suggest that we do?"

"We need to find out where we are...there is no telling what we would run into out here."After they walked into the forest and into a field,they started to hear something coming from a distance."Is that singing?"Jordan,Erik,Jack,Vincentine and Andrew looked back and forth. The singing could faintly be heard,like it was a distance away from them.

 _"In the station in the city a British soldier stood,  
_ _Talking to the people there if the people would._  
 _Some just stared in hatred and others turned in pain,_  
 _And the lonely British soldier wished he was back home again._

 _"Come join the British army!" Said the posters in his town,_  
 _"See the world and have your fun, come serve before the crown."_  
 _The jobs were hard to come by and he could not face the dole,_  
 _So he took his country's shilling and enlisted on the roll._

 _But there was no fear of fighting; the Empire long was lost,_  
 _Just ten years in the army, getting paid for being bossed._  
 _Then leave a man experienced, a man who's made the grade,_  
 _A medal and a pension, some memories and a trade._

 _Then came the call to Ireland as the call had come before,_  
 _Another bloody chapter in an endless civil war._  
 _The priests they stood on both sides, the priests they stood behind,_  
 _Another fight in Jesus' name, the blind against the blind._

 _The soldier stood between them, between the whistling stones,_  
 _And then the broken bottles that led to broken bones._  
 _The petrol bombs that burned his hands, the nails that pierced his skin,_  
 _And wished that he had stayed at home surrounded by his kin._

 _The station filled with people, the soldier soon was bored,_  
 _But better in the station than where the people warred._  
 _The room filled up with mothers, with daughters and with sons,_  
 _Who stared with itchy fingers at the soldier and his guns._

 _A yell of fear, a screech of brakes, a shattering of glass,_  
 _The window of the station broke to let the package pass._  
 _A scream came from the mothers as they ran towards the door,_  
 _Dragging children crying from the bomb upon the floor._

 _The soldier stood, he could not move, his gun he could not use,_  
 _He knew the bomb had seconds and not minutes on the fuse._  
 _He could not run to pick it up and throw it in the street,_  
 _There were far too many people there, too many running feet._

 _"Take cover!" Yelled the soldier, "take cover for your lives!"_  
 _And the Irishmen threw down their young and stood before their wives._  
 _They turned towards the soldier, their eyes alive with fear,_  
 _"For God's sake, save our children, or they'll end their short lives here."_

 _The soldier moved towards the bomb, his stomach like a stone,_  
 _Why was this his battle, God, why was he alone?_  
 _He laid down on the package and he murmured one farewell,_  
 _To those at home in England, to those he loved so well._

 _He saw the sights of Summer, felt the wind upon his brow,_  
 _The young girls in the city parks, how precious were they now?_  
 _The soaring of the swallow, the beauty of the swan,_  
 _The music of the turning earth, so soon would it be gone._

 _A muffled soft explosion and the room began to quake._  
 _The soldier blown across the floor, his blood a crimson lake._  
 _They never heard him cry or shout, they never heard him moan,_  
 _And they turned their children's faces from the blood and from the bone._

 _The crowd outside soon gathered and the ambulances came,_  
 _To carry off the body of a pawn lost to the game._  
 _And the crowd they clapped and jeered, and they sang their rebel songs._  
 _"One soldier less to interfere where he did not belong."_

 _But will the children growing up learn at their mother's knee,_  
 _The story of the soldier who bought their liberty?_  
 _Who used his youthful body as the means towards the end,_  
 _Who gave his life to those who called him murderer not friend."_

Jordan poked his head out,seeing a few trucks and a few tanks driving pass them. Some of them carried soldiers."This will not go well for us."

"Jordan...what do we do?"

Jordan thought as the trucks continued to drive past,to him something wasn't right."As the end of the line approached,Jordan just smiled."This is where I take my chance."Jordan closed his eyes,revealing himself to the last trucks. The driver of the front stepped on the breaks,suprised at what he saw."

"Don't shoot!We're unarmed!"

"What the devil?"The well dressed uniformed soldiers,pointed their weapons."Whoa!Hold it!"Vincentine,Andrew,Jack and Erik popped out of the field,together with Jordan had their hands/flippers extended in the front of their heads. One of the soldiers that seemed to be the commander jumped from the truck.

"Listen!I know this sounds strange but we request that for your help!"The soldier seemed confused as he approached Jordan.

"What are you trying to say?"

Jordan was himself confused at what the Commander said but soon he understood,face palming himself while he was at it."Oh I forgot...only certain humans can understand us..."

"Jack,Andrew,Vincent...You mind if you do the honors?"

* * *

 **I have to end it here guys,I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. But don't worry this will get more interesting once the chapters come.**


	21. Journey to Safety

**Chapter 21:Journey to Safety**

"What do you want with us?"Amy asked angrily at the human.

"This!"A part of the ceiling moved away revealing the full moon."Don't look!"David and Amy looked away from the moon with their right wing over their eyes to block the light. Richard and Irena keep looking at the full moon before slugging in response."What!It's just the moon."Amy and David both gasped at the two snowy owls,"I don't understand,How come your not being moon-blinked?"

"Could be because me and my sister wasn't born here in Ga'Hoole,plus we're been staring at the moon since we were born."Seeker spitted out his tea at full force."You what!?"Seeker was in denial."Your bound to be moon-blinked sometime!"Seeker stood up,putting the phone down and walked away."

"He thinks we're bluffing."

"Good we can escape."

"How?"

David and Amy spread their wings,flapping them."By flying,of course."

"Are you kidding?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that...We don't know how to fly..."David faced the two snowies.

"Look!Flying is one of the main features we were made to do,Don't think about your fears."

"Alright!We'll try."Richard and Irena started to flap their wings."That's it!"

 _(Richard &Irena)"I used to think that I could not go on_  
 _And life was nothing but an awful song_  
 _But now I know the meaning of true flight_  
 _I'm leaning on the everlasting wings."_

 _"If I can see it, then I can do it_  
 _If I just believe it, there's nothing to it."_

 _"I believe I can fly_  
 _I believe I can touch the sky_  
 _I think about it every night and day_  
 _Spread my wings and fly away_  
 _I believe I can soar_  
 _I see me running through that open door_  
 _I believe I can fly_  
 _I believe I can fly_  
 _I believe I can fly hoo."_

 _"See I was on the verge of breaking down_  
 _Sometimes silence can seem so loud_  
 _There are miracles in life I must achieve_  
 _But first I know it starts inside of me, oh."_

 _"If I can see it, then I can be it_  
 _If I just believe it, there's nothing to it."_

 _"I believe I can fly_  
 _I believe I can touch the sky_  
 _I think about it every night and day_  
 _Spread my wings and fly away_  
 _I believe I can soar_  
 _I see me running through that open door_  
 _I believe I can fly_  
 _I believe I can fly_  
 _I believe I can fly hoo."_

 _(Evan &Collin)"Hey, cause I believe in you, oh."_

The snowy owls flapped harder,this time instead of them dropping to the ground for a few seconds,They were flying...really flying.

 _"If I can see it, then I can do it (I can do it)_  
 _If I just believe it, there's nothing to it."_

 _(All)"I believe I can fly_  
 _I believe I can touch the sky_  
 _I think about it every night and day_  
 _Spread my wings and fly away_  
 _I believe I can soar_  
 _I see me running through that open door_  
 _I believe I can fly_  
 _I believe I can fly_  
 _I believe I can fly hoo."_

 _"Hey, if I just spread my wings_  
 _I can fly_  
 _I can fly_  
 _I can fly, hey_  
 _If I just spread my wings_  
 _I can fly-eye-eye-eye_  
 _Hum, fly-eye-eye."_

The two young snowy owls and the burrowing owl looked down at the chicks."Don't worry guys,we'll be back as soon as possible."A voice alerted all of them in a instant."Your flying!"Seeker ran to the office,slamming his fist on the close button."Your not getting away!"

"Go!Before the ceiling closes!"

Amy,Richard and Irena at the last second flew out the closing ceiling before shutting completely."Well crap baskets!"Seeker stared down at the floor. Hanging up the phone to the chicks."Well!If one plan fails,another one begins."

* * *

 _During Chapter 17_

Digger's glaze focused on Sylvana. He had been hiding his peaceful inner self from what he was about to do. Ever since that song he and Cuffyn performed,he been working out another that he would sing before proposing. To Digger,those slender feathers were what amazed him...not to mention her singing...which was smooth as silk. Those were most of the reasons why he had a crush."Digger..."Digger made a surprised gasped as he knew who just called his name. He looked at the beautiful burrowing owl,who stared back with her lovely eyes."What do you need...Sylvana."

"I just wanted to say that the song you sung,was kind of cute."

"Really!"Digger's beak opened in excitement. Sylvana smiling slightly before continuing."However It also seemed a little weird."

"Oh..."

"I also been noticing that you seem to be hiding something from me..."Digger's eyes went wide for a few seconds.*Sigh*"Alright...It time I tell you."

"Every since you helped us dig the tunnels during the siege of the Ga'hoole tree,I been beginning to notice how glorious your singing is."The female made a laugh that made his shivered his feathers."Thanks Digger!"

"Sylvana...I really like you."

"Really!?"She blushed as Digger held his wing over the side of her head."I do."

 _(Digger)"Whenever I feel like givin' up_  
 _Whenever my sunshine turns to rain_  
 _Whenever my hopes and dreams_  
 _Are aimed in the wrong direction_  
 _She's always there_  
 _Tellin' me how much she cares_  
 _She's always in my fur."_

 _"She's always in my fur_  
 _My fur."_

 _"Whenever I feel like not to great at all_  
 _Whenever I'm all alone_  
 _And even if I hit the wrong waves_  
 _She's always in my fur, she's always there_  
 _Tellin' me how much she cares_  
 _She's always in my feathers."_

 _"She's always in my fur_  
 _My fur."_

 _"Maybe I'll cuddle her (maybe I'll cuddle her)_  
 _Maybe I won't (maybe I won't)_  
 _Maybe I will not (maybe I will not)_  
 _Lemme tell ya (even if I was a gigolo)_  
 _If I was a gigolo all my life (all my life)_  
 _She'd still be there (she'd still be there)_  
 _Tellin' me just how much she really cares (she cares)_  
 _She's always in my_ _fur_ _."_

 _"She's always in my_ _fur_  
 _My_ _fur_ _."_

 _"Listen, whenever I feel like givin' up_  
 _Whenever my sunshine turns to rain_  
 _Whenever my hopes and dreams_  
 _Are aimed in the wrong direction_  
 _She's always there_  
 _Tellin' me just how much she cares (tellin' me how much she cares)_  
 _Tellin' me, she's always in my_ _fur_ _."_

 _(always in my_ _fur_ _)_

 _"She's always in my_ _fur_ _, my fur_  
 _She's always in my_ _fu_ _r_  
 _She's always in my_ _fur_ _."_

"Oh Digger!That is one of the most heartbreaking songs I ever heard."

"Slyvana...I would show what I mean."She blushed again,gazing."I accept Digger."

"Will you be my..."

On the other side of the ga'hoole tree,Cuffyn found Gylfie still recovering from the wounds she received during the raid.

 _Flashback_

 _Saint Aegolius Canyons_

As She tried to keep the Pure Ones at bay,her strength began to diminish as she repeatedly extended her talons and retracting them,before and after an attack run. None of her fellow owls knew this but if they did,they would be concerned over her then what was happening now. She was gasping for air as she continued fighting,she was unable to watch her surroundings. A barn owl had sneaked up on her from behind,the elf owl never saw it coming. The horror filled his eyes,nothing but intent on killing,Gylfie made a screech that alerted her fellow guardians."Gylfie!"

Twilight,Tavis,and Cletus dived on the barn owl. Striking the owl and making it tumble to the ground."Gylfie!Are you still..."Gylfie also tumbled to the ground,much to their shock.

"She's not looking good..."Tavis stared at the elf owl,who was struggling to cope with the pain. There was a gash on apart of her chest."Digger!Get Cleve and some worms right away!"

"On it!"

A few sky medics including Cleve arrived to transport Gylfie away in a vacuum,the worms doing their work to keep the wound from getting infected."Soren!Gylfie is injured."

"Gylfie!"Soren looked at the elf owl,only able to smile slightly at him."I'll be fine Soren..."

"No...no...no..."His cries only drowned the concerns of another Pure One attacking by surprise,it also drowned out a fellow guardian trying to speak."King Soren...What do we do now!?"Soren hid his fear,the fear of losing his best friend...the friend that's been beside him through those battles."Getting Mumble and the others are still my primary concern,Nyra will order fiercer attacks...We have to aid them until then."

"Right!"

 _Later_

Due to Gylfie being the best at navigation,The guardians had trouble getting back to the ga'hoole tree. Cuffyn flew as fast as he could as he heard the one of the wounded was Gylfie. Gylfie who was still groaning in pain. When he rescued Bell and the Striga when they were being held prisoner,him running into Gylfie was the best thing that happened to him.

"A barn owl struck her down when she was distracted..."

"The worms digger found weren't affecting her condition,Her breathing is starting to become stiff...and she says her throat is starting to become sore."Cleve suggested something that the male elf owl agreed on."Since your a healer,I ask you to use some of your skills to make a potion that would help cure her."Cleve extended his wing."This order comes from King Soren himself."Cuffyn knew that if he failed at this request,a bad reputation would fall upon him. He had no choice since he was the only owl around who can get it done."Just give me a few minutes if not hours to develop a cure."

"Well we need it as soon as we can."

 _Flashback Ends_

After hours of mixing and careful pouring,Cuffyn had a liquid that could cure or at least some of the infection. He proceeded to the healing to deliver the potion. He also had a song that seemed perfect for Gylfie,one that would shake her tail feathers.

"Gylfie!?"The elf owl blinked in confusion,asking weakly."Cuffyn?What're you doing here?Your not injured are you?"

"No I'm not...I'm just here to give you a special healing liquid that I am suppose to give you."Gylfie began to notice the nut cup in his wing.

"Here!Take a slip."As soon as she swallowed the liquid,she began to feel a lot better. Her sore throat began to ease,so did her breathing."Thanks...Cuffyn...I..."

"Gylfie..."

"What is it Cuffyn?"

 _(Cuffyn)"How did I ever come this far without you, Gylfie?_  
 _What was I thinkin', what was I tryin' to be?_  
 _Never did you ever give me reason to doubt you, Gylfie_  
 _You are my destiny and this I truly see."_

 _"I can see, we're like two petals from the same flower, Gylfie_  
 _We're like two branches from the same tree_  
 _Whenever I look in your eyes, I can see a paradise_  
 _You're my Saviour, you're all I ever need."_  
 _(Saviour)_

 _"I used to say, no one lover could have me, no one lover_  
 _That was before my eyes had seen the light_  
 _To make love with another, uh uh, I couldn't do it, no way_  
 _(Couldn't do it)_  
 _You're my Saviour, you're the only one that does it right_  
 _(Saviour)_

The male elf owl began to jump and dance around the nest Gylfie was in,sort of in a mating dance. As he did,a bewildered Gylfie looked on finding the dance a bit interesting.

 _"Can't you see, we're like two petals from the same flower, Gylfie?_  
 _We're like two branches from the same tree_  
 _Whenever I look in your eyes, I can see a paradise_  
 _You're my Saviour, you're all I ever need."_

 _"What would I be without your love around me?_  
 _(Oh, what would I be, oh, without your love?)_  
 _What would I see, you constantly astound me?_  
 _(Oh baby, you know, you constantly astound me)_  
 _Saviour, Saviour."_

 _"Yeah!_  
 _Well, oh!"_  
 _(Saviour)_

Cuffyn smiled at the female,"How was it?"The male didn't get a response but Gylfie started to sing the words he himself spoken.

 _(Gylfie)"Oh, how did I come this far_  
 _(How did I?)_  
 _Without you,_ _Cuffyn_ _? I don't know_  
 _(Without you,_ _Cuffyn_ _)_  
 _What was I thinkin'_  
 _(What was I thinkin')_  
 _What was I tryin' to be?_  
 _(I don't know)_  
 _But what I do know is that."_

 _(Can't you see we're like)_  
 _"We're like two petals from the same flower,_ _Cuffyn_  
 _We're like two branches from the same tree_  
 _(Two drops of water from the same sea)_  
 _Whenever I look in your eyes, I can see a paradise."_

 _(Cuffyn &Gylfie)"You're my Saviour, you're all I_  
 _You're my Saviour, you're all I ever_  
 _You're my Saviour, you're all I ever need."_  
 _(Saviour)_  
 _"Saviour, you're all I ever need."_

 _"Saviour, you_  
 _(I do)_  
 _You are my flower,_  
 _(Flower)_  
 _Ooh, every, every hour_  
 _(Hour)_  
 _Oh, yes you are."_

 _"Won't you come and justa_  
 _(Won't you come and justa)_  
 _Rain, I said rain!_  
 _(Won't you come and justa)_  
 _Rain, rain, rain!_  
 _(Rain some of your sweet love down on me?)_  
 _Down on me! Down on me!"_

 _"Saviour! Saviour! Saviour!_  
 _Yeah! Yeah!_  
 _Downnn on me!"_ Cuffyn's beak touched Gylfie's,their eyes met as they were unable to look away. In the background,Digger and Slyvana shared a table. Just a few hours before she accepted his proposal to be his mate,Slyvana listened to Digger as he was telling jokes to her. _"Why do owls never go courting in the rain?"_

"Why?"

 _"Because it's too wet to woo!"_ The burrowing owl giggled as it seemed actually funny,Digger had another joke."How about this?"

 _"What do you call an owl caught in the act?"_

"Don't know?"

 _"Spotted!"_ This time it really took her,her laughing made him smile. Digger holding a milkberry. Both of them laughed as he held her wing. Both of them stared into each other's eyes and before they knew it. Their two beaks interlocked,both of them wanted nothing but to be together. He offered a wing to her."Shall we?"

"Of course Diggy."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Richard,Irena,Amy and David flew out into the night sky,the smaller owls were already panting just trying to keep up with the similar sized owls."Miss Amy!Which direction do you suggest we take!?"

"We take north!If I fly correct,if we run into a kingdom that's would tell us our location."

"Okay!"

 **I think music should fit a scene like this and I know what kind of music to put on.** **(/watch?v=hfcGsiD1QcA)**

* * *

0:00

Richard,Irena,Amy and David flew north,hoping to find recognizable land. Little did they know,the four was being followed.

0:16

"Behind us!"

Richard and Irena spotted a large group of owls headed towards them."They are going to stop us no matter what happens."All of them knew that the chances of them getting out alive were slipping away fast.

0:25

As the owls drew closer,Amy and David nodded to each other."We have to lose them somehow."The owls were right above them."Dive!"The four owls dived into a canyon below. It was obvious that these owls were bad,worst of all these owls were bigger and some didn't have any battle armor on them.

0:50

"We're going to try to out fly them and if that doesn't work,we'll have to fly though smaller caves."The four was unable to see how many followed due to the changing terrain. Finally the decision was made as a split in the canyon was fast approaching.

"Split up!"

1:10

The barn owls broke formation,eight against four. Clearly a even number for a chase."No use trying to run from us little ones!"Despite the sudden change in direction of the canyon walls,The larger owls was catching up to the smaller snowy owls."Oh no...They're catching up!"

"There!"A small cleavage separated from the main wall,it was just small enough for the bigger owls to not pass through.

1:22

Both the owlets flew though cleavage,the first Kludd nor the first Nyra to not pass through."Stubborn Little..."

"We made it!"The owlets flew out of the cave knowing that the barn owls discontinued their chase. They were not clear yet,Another owl appeared. This time it was the second Ifghar with the second Gragg."He still wants to kill us!"

"Keep flying!We must go on!"

1:38

At the same time,Amy and David flew through a cleavage of their own,bearly escaping Kludd(2). The larger owl tried to pull out but smacked face first with his metal helmet into the canyon wall.

1:55

The four joined back at the canyons connected back into one."We can't go on like this forever..."Irena began to fall behind."Don't give up now Irena!That is what they want us to do!"

From above,Ifghar(2) made an attack run,he aimed for the smaller grey owls."Look out!"Both the owls evaded his attack. The whiskered screech was going to fast,he wasn't able to pull out of his dive.

2:11

Ifghar fell into the stream below with a huge splash,Much to his disappointment. However Gragg wasn't on his back,indication that something was wrong."Surprise little one!"Richard did a barrel roll,locking his wings. Ramming himself into the snake about to strike Irena with his fangs.

2:28

Gragg(2) fell into the stream with his long time partner."Take that!You slimy monster!"

"Thanks Richard!"

"Don't count on it sis."

"We're nearly there!"

2:44

"No good!"The two younger verisons of Kludd and Nyra rejoined the pursuit."Do they ever give up?"

"These guys are tough,I'll give them that!"

"Richard!Irena!Keep flying north!We'll hold them off while we can!"

3:00

Amy and David turned around,headed back towards the Pure Ones."You want a fight!You got one!"The two burrowing owls The two used their small wings to make sharp maneuvers that the larger ones couldn't pull. The fight took them to a patch of trees that were fully grown. A large pile of flint was gathered on apart of the trees,a pure ones just happened to starch a part of his battle craws on part of the flint,creating sparks.

3:18

Pretty soon,a fire began to spread up and down the trees,which began to explode due to the heat. It became dangerous that it would vaporize someone one who was unfortunate enough to be caught in it.

3:30

"Great Glaux!What have we done!"Amy and David escaped the burning trees."I don't see anyone following us."

"Okay...Richard and Irena must be way ahead of us,we need to flap faster if we are to catch up to them."

* * *

 **I have to end it here guys,also the song "She Is Always In My Hair" in the middle of the chapter was dedicated to Prince.**


	22. Closer Then Ever

**Welcome back everyone!It's been a few weeks since I last updated this,which seems nothing to me but I thought I release this chapter just for the sakes of it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22:Closer Then Ever**

 _Near the Northern Kingdoms_

Soren discussed with Moss about the Pure Ones and their latest actions."As you already heard Moss,The Pure Ones somehow managed to launch an attack on us with superior numbers."

"I heard there was a lot of wounded during that battle."

"There could have been more if it wasn't for a brave group of colorful puffins that call themselves penguins along with a band of others."

"Tell me more about these colorful puffins."

"During Beyond the Beyond after I defeated Striga,I was about to save Coryn,a younger version of Nyra appeared to my surprise. As I was distracted fighting two owls,several snowies whose names are Analysis and Connor. Included Whiskered Screeches also appeared to assist me. That is when even more appeared,including two younger versions of Kludd and Ifghar. I got to witness the bravery of the snowy owls as they had no battle armor on,yet still stood up against owls that were better then them."

Just as it seemed,the arrival of three penguins settled Nyra into retreat. Their names are Erik,Mumble and Jordan,they all claim themselves to be from a different universe."

"Well!I would like to meet them in person for myself then..."

"If you let me explain more Moss,Those whiskered screeches that I brought up happens to be...Ezyl."

"Lyze!?"Soren just smiled a little bit."But how?"

"You have to come to the tree to find out yourself."A messenger flew to Soren,out of breath.

"King Soren!Your highness!It's terrible!The Ga'Hoole Tree has come under attack again!"

* * *

The British Armor division or 7th SAS paratrooper regiment as they were called,continued on the dirt road as Jordan and Erik rode in a truck while Vincent,Jack and Andrew rode in one of their own.

"Where do you think we're going Jordan?"

"Where ever this road takes us...where ever these soldiers are going."Up the road ahead there was a old town that separated them from the other."Hold position lads!"The vehicle halted on command.

"Jordan!Erik!Mind asking one of the locals about where we are?"

"I don't think it's the best time,besides what would happen if we get..."A loud rocket like motor began to sound."Everyone out!"

"Enemies firing off to our right!"The british soldiers disembarked their trucks,and taking cover. The Sherman fireflies began to aim their 17-pounder guns at the machine guns,destroying them.

"Lads!Move forward...into the town!"One of the British Soldiers yelled."Wait!We don't know if what's in that town!"

"I know the risk!Thats why I am putting you guys in charge."Before the soldier could continue,Andrew asked a question.

"Why's that tank just sitting there."

"It's got no field of vision,Andrew!"Jordan came up beside his side,Andrew got an idea."Jordan,tell the tank where to aim..."

"Why me!?"

"You were in the SAS right?You should know these things better then me,I am only an expert on rocks and fossils."

"I have to remind you that!Only certain humans can understand penguins!"

"Fine!I'll tell them but you have to repay me afterwards!"Jordan and Andrew got onto the Firefly."What do I say to them Jordan?"

"Say simple words like top floor and two story building...including the type of weapon."

"Alright!Jordan!Start looking!"Jordan didn't have to look far,light was flashing bright yellow out of one of the buildings. The penguin pointed his flipper."Aim for that building..."

"Enemy Machine Gun!Top Floor!Three story building to the right!"The firefly aimed it's gun at the house. A few seconds later,the building was no more."Nice work!"

"Give me the next one..."An enemy tank was coming down the road they were headed on,Jordan ordered Andrew to aim for it."

"Enemy Tank!Near the three story building!"The large gun turned to the tank but before it was able to get a shot. The enemy tank shot first."Get down!"The shell wised above their heads,disappearing into the fog behind them. The firefly destroyed the tank soon after.

"Nice shot!They ain't getting up..."

"Enemies in full retreat across the town...lads!"The tanks continued to move up the road,coming up next to a river."There're more ahead!Get that building on the left!That's their stronghold!"

"Two story building!Down the river!First floor!"

The tanks shot simultaneously at the building,causing it to collapse.

"Good work!"

"I think that's all of them!"Jordan jumped from the tank,waddling the rest of the way.

"I am not sure about that!"Jordan led Erik,Jack,Andrew and Vince as they sneaked around the ruins of a medieval town comeing up to the ruins of a old castle. With the British Forces setting up base camp in the ruins of the castle. The five moved forward deeper. Jordan who was still leading,noticed a door at the end of the hallway they were in. As Jack opened the door,Jordan looked inside the room. It had columns of light surrounding a teleporter."It's that?"

"It is Jordan..."

"You think this is how he manage to teleport his army including to this universe..."

"It has to be."Andrew stated,"There isn't any other way."The two penguins gasped."If he has more of these,it could get out of hand!"

"If this is unstable then this is why all those ships are appearing."

"Speaking of which,where does this teleporter lead to anyway?"A explosion jumped them off their thoughts."Maybe right now...we have to rest for a bit."As the British captured the town and established the castle as their base. With everything calming down,Erik dosed off into daydreaming. He needed this time all to himself,He began to hum a tune that he thought himself.

Meanwhile Bo was still saddened about losing Erik and Evan. As she helped out with Slyvana and Digger as they taught the owlets,Bo thought of what would she do. She knew that Erik and Evan are still out there somewhere but she couldn't drive herself to do something about it."Miss Boadicea..."Even Elle couldn't do anything,both of them couldn't do anything about it."Miss Boadicea!"Bo snapped out of her mind."Wa...wat?"

"You were distracted..."The owlets giggled as Bo checked her surroundings,Bo blushed in embarrassment."Sorry class!I..."

"You don't have to apologize..."

"What were you trying to ask me?"

"Would you demonstrate a song for us?"Bo give a stare at the two burrowing owls beside her,she give a sigh of preparation.

"I guess you little ones won't understand this but my long time friend first sung this song the night during our graduation."

 _"(Erik &Bo)Strangers in the night exchanging glances._  
 _Wondering in the night_  
 _what were the chances we'd be sharing love_  
 _before the night was through?"_

 _"Something in your eyes was so inviting._  
 _Something in your smile was so exciting._  
 _Something in my heart told me I must have you!"_

 _"Strangers in the night, two lonely people_  
 _we were strangers in the night_  
 _up to the moment when we said our first hello_  
 _little did we know_  
 _love was just a glance away_  
 _a warm embracing dance away."_

 _"And ever since that night we've been together._  
 _Lovers at first sight, in love forever._  
 _It turned out so right for strangers in the night."_

Jordan cheered as he witnessed Erik sung the song with his voice."Beautiful!Grandpa!Just Beautiful!"Erik was proud that Jordan enjoyed his singing but it would have been more better if Bo and Evan was listening.

"Jordan...I..."

"I know...Collin would have liked it too."

* * *

Amy and David caught up with Richard and Irena,who were just perched on a tree."We flew as far as we could."The four rested on the tree until David scooped down to a hollow,not occupied.

"I am glad that we got out of that place,that cold and dark room is just too much for us."A voice made the four stand alert."Why's that?"

"What!Who's there!"

"Name is Mist."The voice sounded very close,they looked until just then their eyes caught a spotted owl on the branch above them."

"I can't believe it!Your really real!"

"You look like you seen a scroom..."Mist took the burrowing owl by the wing."You must be honored."

"I really am!"Amy realized where they were."Hey!I know what kingdom we're in now!We're in the forest kingdom of Ambala!"

* * *

Thora along with her other self searched the library of the ga'hoole tree,they wanted to find out what was their future like. Their future however was not found in any of the books that was searched,their only future could be told by just one owl."Thora!You shouldn't be turning this place inside out!"The voice directed at the two snowy owls came from Ezyl(1).

"Lyze!I have to find out about our future!What would happen to us so we could stop it!"Lyze(1) give a slow nod towards his mate. Lil(1) drew closer to the two snowies."Thora!Soren said that the others will reveal everything once they are ready."

"But..."Before Thora(1) could finish her sentence,she bumped into a bookshelf which caused a pile of books to fall on her,she cried as she was bombarded by the heavy objects."Thora!"The five owls removed the books as fast as they could."Thanks Lyze..."Lyze(2) got to his talons."What's behind this bookshelf?"

"No idea..."

"Cmon!Help me with this!"All of them moved the bookshelf away,revealing a hidden door. As they passed through the door,they all saw more books but not just any. One book interested Lyze(1) that he took a closer look at it,the book had his name stamped on the front cover."What the great glaux!"

The title of the book was called _"The Book of Ezylryb."(Also known as Rise of a Legend)_

"This has to be it!It has to be Thora!"

* * *

"Analysis?"Alissa walked to her mate with a bitter mood."If you find Richard or Irena on this trip..."

"If I do find them,I'll do everything I can to bring them back safe and sound."

"Remember our song memo Analysis!Never look back and never look down!"The snowy owl figured that she was right about the memo."I know what I must do."As Analysis rounded a corner towards the parliament. Three owls caused him to lose his concentration,startling them."Hello Bell!Hello Bash!Hello Blythe!"

"Hello Mister Analysis!"The three said at once."I see your doing well today."

"Indeed we are,after you helped us escape certain death."Having the three young owls in front of him give him,intension of talking to Pelli." You three happen to know where your mother is at this time?"

"Why certainly Mister Analysis,We'll take you to her."Analysis followed the three similar looking owls towards a hollow only reserved for the king and queen. He understood as he already knew the kingdom was under the form of a monarchy.

Pelli quickly greeted her three daughters,as she saw them."Hey mum..."

"Bell...Blythe... What do you need?"The three eyed Analysis as he bowed infront of Pelli. She quickly reacted to what he did."Analysis!You don't need to do that."

"It's a proper introduction I suppose."The older barn owl thanked her daughters for their own hospitality."Tell me what on your mind?"

"I would like several of the best owls to come and help search for my missing children."Pelli could feel the determination that Analysis was feeling."I can't order such an huge amount of owls to accompany you until the parliament decides to take action."

"Their own approval is what limits me."

"If that's the case then lets go to the parliament."There was at least eight of different species gathered around the queen and her "new" friend. The snowy owl stood in the center,with the queen to the side.

"Everyone!I called you all here to discuss the possibility of sending a few of the best guardians we have on a search and rescue mission over a wide area with this owl."The owls took their time to think,occanally staring back at the snowy. One of them speaking up."I vote to support this lass anyway I can."Another one responded."I vote to support him too."

After a while the votes were passed up,it was six against four. Meaning most of them supported Analysis to lead the journey."Thank you for your votes everyone."

"Analysis,you can choose whoever you want to go with you."

"First off,I want Cleve and Otulissa with me."

"How about us?"Everyone turned to see Lyze,Lil,Thora and their counterparts."You six are willing to go on this mission?"

"If it's for the best,we would like to return the favor."

"Alright...I guess I can accept it."Lyze give a slight smile,the real reason now that he discovered the knowledge of Thora's future and his,was to convince Ifghar change sides. Also his other self was determined to win back. Both of them changed their moods as they discovered their older now deceased self had indicated he didn't really care about Ifghar. The book now tuckered back on a shelf in Ezylryb's library shown to them how their own lives would change in a second.

"Traveling in the day time would be dangerous due to the crows being out."Thinking of this made Analysis whispered out."The crows back on my planet are a lot nicer then this."

"We better get a move on!The sky won't stay dark forever."Cleve was able to say to Analysis."Let the search begin!"The nine owls took off into the sky,wanting to complete their own task. Unknown to them,a young barn owl followed closely behind them,also following closely was everyone else.

* * *

 _Location Unknown,South of the Forest Kingdom of Ambala_

 _11:59PM_

 _Night 2_

"We're going to search for a way out of this place."Terrie cried out."I can't wait any longer!A day without eating something is bad for us..."

"Seeker is trying to starve us to death!

"There is not much time!"Terrie and Riney took the Ipad,overlooking the map."If me and my sister stand correctly,there's got to be a freezer hidden among the rooms."

"If that's the case then...why don't we just go out there..."

"Try to think Atticus...Those snakes we encountered last night...could still be there."Atticus wasn't bothered."Well in that case,if they come near me then I'll tear them some new scales..."

"Really!Atticus...Then how come I saw you scared along with us when the lights went out."

"We going to have to go find out where we can get some fish."

"Erik,Atticus you keep an eye out if anything goes wrong."

"Is it true?Are they back?

"So...who volunteers to go out there in that dark cave?"Atticus asked."We'll go!"Holly,Evan,(D)Bo and Angie volunteered."

"Bo..."

"What Erik?"

"...Be careful out there..."

"I will Erik."Both (D)Erik and (D)Bo hugged each other,both blushing.

 _(Evan)"Somewhere, something's hiding in the dark..."_

 _(D)Bo:"Somewhere, Gragg's out there, slithering free..."_

 _(Angie)"Somewhere here, a monster's on the move..."_

 _(Evan)"Something tells me, we're all gonna be...dead."_

"Okay Holly!The room should be infront of you then on the left..."Holly blindly moved to left but Erik intervened."Your other left."

"Sorry Erik..."Holly entered the room but couldn't find anything."Can't find anything here."

"Then come back to the office."

 _(Angie)"Come on, Angie, find it!Don't let things get any worse!"_

 _(D)Erik:"There, dead ahead!Should be shiny and bright!"_

 _(Angie)Looks like somebody got to it first!"_

 _(Evan)"Somewhere here's a door I'm suppose to find..._

"Is he always like this?"(D)Erik asked Holly."Can't blame him for the darkness."

 _(D)Erik:"Evan, turn around,you dim behind."_

"Found..."Evan fell silent as he found a door without a doorknob on it."Uh oh..."

(D)Bo marched into her side of the room."Someone help!I can't find this alone..."

(D)Erik:"Camera's down...look sharp,you're on your own..."(D)Bo searched around the room until he found a chick sized door leading to the freezer. There was just one box of frozen fish left."Found it!"

"Great Bo!Grab a big one just enough for us..."(D)Bo opened the box,getting the biggest fish she could find. **(The fish was the size as the fish Erik sled down with during HF2)** But waiting for her outside the freezer was Gragg(3). She screamed,wadding fast for the office."He's coming!"(D)Atticus hit the button at the exact moment Bo came into the office.

The metal door closed before the snake could get in."Yeah!"Gragg hissed at the chicks."You might have won again chicks but next time!It won't be lucky!"Bo took a few pecks at the fish."It's frozen solid alright!"

"We're going to have to use our own body heat to melt it then."Everyone held any part of the fish they could deeply in their feathers,All of them shivered as the cold fresh made contact with theirs. The fish started to slowly melt to the right condition for even a small beak to peak the tough skin open,the downside was that they were all cold.

"Okay!There is only enough for us so we need to split an equal amount for everyone."Terrie said as she faced the group of chicks around her.


	23. Rescue

**Chapter 23:Rescue**

Erik and Jordan waddled towards Vincentine,Andrew and Jack."Alright I figured out how the portal works,It's powered by seawater."

"Seawater!What kind of portal would need seawater?"

"Nevermind that!We need to see where the portal leads us."Erik pointed his flipper to the portal now rising within the middle of the ruined castle. Jordan poured seawater into the bucket beside the machine,the portal released steam as it began to power itself up."Get ready to move guys!"The portal's power raised to 100%,Jordan was the first one to go in.

Erik,Vincent,Jack and Andrew jumped in next,on the other side. Two Pure Ones posing as guards were knocked out cold by Jordan. A voice on the PA system spoke directly to the five."So I see your here!"Vincentine looked up as he recognized the voice but he didn't respond."What do you want now!"Erik asked in an angry way.

"You have reached my own secret base,my own deathtrap!"

"You really want us that bad!?"

"Bad enough for me to chicknap your own children."Both Erik and Jordan's thoughts turned to Evan,Holly and Collin.

"You want to play like that!So be it!"

"I'll be waiting for you two!"Before Seeker signed off the speakers,he again spoke."Nice to see you again Vince!"

"What!"Erik,Jordan,and Jack turned to Vincentine."Vince!You know him!?"

"Kind of..."Jordan went to the human,who was nearly twice his size. He was able to shove with enough force to make the human trip,his blue eyes burned with rage."You said you were the only one!"He stuck his flipper out,getting ready to punch Vincentine.

"Whoa!Jordan!Wait!I can explain when we get back with Elle and the others!"Erik was able to get Jordan's attention away from Vincentine."Jordan!Your aren't going to solve anything if you do this now. Let Vince walk out of this one,I don't blame you for what your doing but your overreacting with this,it's best to listen to him."Erik looked Jordan directly in the eye,making Jordan lower his flipper.

"You better have a good reason to get out of this one!"Vincent used his arms to push himself back up,knowing what the young emperor was going through. Jordan and Erik marched down the hallway,with the three humans right behind them."Hey Grandpa!There is a vent over there."

Jordan was right as he saw a vent on the other side of the room they arrived in, _Lullaby for a Dead man_ played in the Speakers."That's strange...that song is a masterpiece."Jordan carefully looked around the large room,he saw several bright yellow eyes peaking out of the darkness. He didn't like how they stared at them,it scared him too. As they continued further,the eyes began to grow bigger and bigger. Erik saw the eyes grow bigger too,they both recognized how far the glowing eyes were off the ground."Troodons!"

"Great Guin!Run!"

The three humans didn't wait to ask questions,they did what the emperor told them to do. The vent was just a few inches away,they weren't going to fit at once. The floor below them given way before they reached the vent,"Ahhh!"The five slid on their backs,disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Analysis flew to the west,along with Cleve and Otulissa. Analysis tasked Lyze,Lil and their counterparts to search the northern half of Ambala. Analysis and the other two,will search the southern half. Just as they started their search,the three knew that they were being followed due to a low pitch sound coming from behind them. In the case of Cleve and Otulissa,both of them didn't know what it was but only Analysis did. He looked down at the tag still around his talon.

"Elle!I know your following us,I can hear you."

"And I thought you were too focused to notice us."

"I am an owl after all."Analysis could see five dot like flying shapes,one however was a barn owl."Bell!"Otulissa turned to the bright orange female."You shouldn't be out here!Bell!"

"I want to help find Holly and the others."

"Your brave kid,but if your mother finds out you were injured..."

"I faced danger twice,I know what to expect."Analysis turned his head at the ground as he flapped,"God!Why now!?"He looked to his left side,at Cleve and Otulissa."Cleve!Lissa!You agree on this?"

"Analysis!She has a right to prove to you!You should let her."Otulissa said."You can stay then,but don't charge in,if the upcoming battles become violent."

Cleve asked a question towards the white feathered raptor."Tell me Analysis!How is it like in your world?"

"I'll explain!"Mumble(1) called from the tag."In our world...we live at a place called Antarctica. Nothing but snow and ice sits below us,I could tell you have a place similar. I traveled thousands of miles to bring the truth about myself,I was more of the mistreated one. But I was able to discover the aliens or the humans,who were overfishing in our part of the ocean."

"That sounds like one of the greatest adventures I would like to experience."

"Yeah it was but it was dangerous as well...I had to face large creatures."

"We all had to face them."Both Second and Darker Times Mumble said.

"Where do you suggest we look first?"Analysis asked Otulissa.

Analysis searched the ground for any sign of Seeker or his children,but to no advil."Hey Pixy!If your there,can you tell how much time we have before nightfall?

"About 20 minutes,Analysis."Analysis cursed under his own breath. "I know who would be nice enough to help."Bell called out."Mister Analysis,My dad knows an owl named Mist,living in Ambala."

"Bell...If your father knows her,please take us to her."

"Certainly!"Bell led the four bigger owls towards the west,coming up to a hollow within a old oak tree. An old spotted owl looked out from the hollow,at first alert but loosing her guard as she saw Outlissa."

"Otulissa!Good to see you!"As they got closer,another voice came from inside."Miss Mist,who is that?"Analysis recognized it within seconds."Irena!"

"Dad?"Just as the small grey owl poked her head out,Analysis had just landed on the branch to the outside. No words came out of their beaks,Irena ran into her father's wings.

"Daddy..."

"Don't be afraid,I am here now...everything is safe."Amy and David looked from the round opening."Your her father?"

"Yes I am...and you are?"

"Oh!Forgive us!Our names are Amy and David...we escaped from Seeker's hideout together with your owlets."

"Well thanks!"Analysis introduced himself to Mist,who explained how she could help with all this."

"Several days ago,I spotted the very one you were looking for. He was talking to the leader of the Pure Ones,about trust issues or at least that what it sounded like."

"Trust issues are what we need to decrease their morale."Cleve was took by what Analysis stated."Morale?"

"Fighting sprit!"

"Oh..."

"Well,know we know what we're dealing with,lets discuss where exactly is his hideout."David answered the question as he could."His hideout is just south of Ambala."

"We got little time dad...We all gone two days without food or water."A yell came from Analysis's foot."No!"

"Elle!Wait!"

"Calm her down!"A struggle could be heard in the background,as several of the futuristic helicopters hovered above. Scott calmly said to the radio."Analysis you better turn that tag off!"Analysis did the human asked.

Analysis and his mission was completed,his chicks were safely back in his care. He wanted to help his friends find their own chicks but getting his own away was the primary thing he focused on. He knew it would make him feel selfish and it wasn't the right thing to do,but a father needs to make decisions that he saw best. He thought what he should do as he turned the tag back on."Pixy!I am going to take Richard and Irena back to the Island of Hoole. Cleve,Outlissa,Amy and David will lead you guys."

"Got you!Analysis!"Pixy looked over to Davis."What you say we rescue our chicks."

"You got it,Pixy."The flying machines flew south at decent speed. Analysis held Irena in his wing and her wing with his own other wing."I was about to teach you how to fly,I guess you learned yourselves."

"Well we didn't learn by ourselves."Richard and Irena turned to Mist and bowed.

"Miss Mist,thank you for kindly teaching us about Ga'hoole."The old spotted owl bowed in return at the two owlets."You have my gratitude,little ones."Before the three lifted off,Mist took one last spoke at them.

"Lad...The tree of Ga'hoole,rest on your wings now."

"Don't worry...I'll watch over it with the others."

* * *

 _Unknown Location,South of the Forest Kingdom of Ambala_

 _11:59PM_

 _Night 3_

(D)Erik and (D)Atticus waddled to the Ipad as it displayed the caves. Only (D)Bo,Holly,Angie,Evan,Collin,Terrie and Riney gone into the cave again.

 _(D)Erik:It's been two days since I worked at this place-_  
 _-a part of my life I much regret..._  
 _Saw snakes burst in here, owls start flying away..."_  
 _I tried to move on and just forget..._

 _"But the story is terrible, SO..."_

The group started to explore deep the cave,until they noticed Collin missing.

 _(Holly)"Hey, where's Collin?"_

 _(Evan)"I haven't seen him..."_

 _(Evan &Holly)"Collin!?Collin!?"_

"Guys over here!"Angie called out. There was a big box in the middle of one of the rooms.

 _(Collin)"What could this be? It wasn't here before,_  
 _it's bigger than me..."_

 _(Holly)"Maybe it's a big box!"_

 _(Angie)"Obviously it's full of party favors!"_

 _(D)Bo:"Fish!"_

 _(Terrie)"Gold!"_

 _(Evan)"Feathers!"_

 _(Riney)"The box! ...what?"_

(D)Erik: _"Falling asleep until a phone starts ringing_  
 _six inches deep beneath the mess on my desk!_  
 _Why would they keep a rotten fish up here?_  
 _Thats Creepy and grotesque..."_

 _(Holly)"Maybe we shouldn't touch it-"_

 _(Terrie)"Why not? It's just a shady box!"_

 _(Evan)"It could be corrosive-"_

 _(Angie)"Or even explosive!"_

 _(Holly,Angie,(D)Bo)"And nobody knows if_  
 _it's not safe!"_

 _(Terrie)"Fine, okay! Just give me a minute! I'll wrap it back up and-... uh oh..."_

(D)Erik: _"Camera's gone dead... and now I'm wondering if_  
 _it's all in my head..."_

 _(Yes, it's all in your head!)_

 _(Holly)"Terrie,you said it'd only take a minute-"_

 _(D)Bo:"Maybe it took her instead..."_

 _(Holly)"What should we do? I'm good at panicked screeching~"_

 _(D)Bo"Let's look for clues. Terrie's got to be near!_  
 _Holly, would you-"_

 _(Holly)"AAAAGH! Oh, sorry—"_

 _(Collin)"-go look inside the kitchen._  
 _How could he just disappear..."_

 _(Holly)"Roger!"_

 _(D)Erik:"Where's she going?_  
 _Screen's not showing-_  
 _Could've sworn that camera was fixed..."_

Holly was grabbed by a tail,she wasn't able to scream.

 _(Collin)"Angie, can you help me?_  
 _I need you, please, to tell me,_  
 _where Terrie is before it_  
 _turns six-"_

(D)Erik found Terrie tied us with a long tail wrapped around her. She was trying to say something but whatever was holding her slithered away.

 _(D)Erik:"Why's Terrie here? And why's he tied up? What's that_  
 _sound in my ear?"_

 _(Holly)"It's cause the music box stopped!"_ Holly said poking from a box.

 _(D)Erik:"Holly?!"_

 _(Holly)"Oh dear! Watch out! He's coming for you!"_

 _(D)Erik:"Good thing this door can be LOCKED-"_

Before Erik could press the door,he was jumpscared and thrown on the floor."No!Please!"

Gragg(1) now slithered closer,on his now exposed easy prey.

 _(D)Erik:"Got nowhere to run, and I've got no place to hide!_  
 _Got no chance to fight or even pray!"_

 _(Holly)"He's got to be stopped!"_

 _(_ _Evan)_ _"He's too dangerous to live!"_

 _(Terrie)"MRRRM-MMM-MMUGHH-MMRRM!"_

 _(Holly)"What did she say?"_

 _(Evan)"She said, "Watch out for his fangs!""_

 _(D)Erik:"A little help would be great!_  
 _I'm about to be bitten!"_

 _(D)Bo:"Look! The Chicks is here to send him back to the cave!"_

Evan,Angie,Collin,and Holly used themselves to weigh down the snake. Struggling to lose the grip

 _(Riney)"Hey!Look out for his fangs!Ooh... Too late..."_ Collin and Holly was bitten one at a time. Both of them dropped to the ground. A loud thump caught all their attention,as the vent above them dropped and hit Gragg(1) on his head. All of them gasped as they saw who it was."Uncle Jordan!"

"Daddy!"Both Collin and Holly hugged their father for a short time before they both began to have trouble standing up,drifting out. Jordan found the cause,"They been bit!"

Jack dropped from the vent,"That's venom!We have to get them out of here!"

The phone on the office deck rung started to ring."Hello!Hello!Hey!I am glad you finally passed the third night!"The sound of clanking metal began to come from the hallway outside."However!I didn't expect this to happen!So it's time for me to come and finish the job!"The power shut down in the room,the clanking metal was growing louder and louder."

Vincentine stared from the vent,holding his arms out. Grabbing each chick,Jordan handed to them. He could tell what was coming was not good due to the two faint lights coming from the right hallway. The clanking sound was becoming more rapid. As he handed the last chick,Jordan looked at the snake. Rage once again boiled within him,He took no time to hesitate."So long you big!Slimy!****!"

A boom could be heard echoing throughout the cave,he didn't want to do it but he had to do what he had to do."Vincent,Andrew,and Jack began to pull him up into the vent. Just in time too as the clanking sound was really close and the lights shined into the office. **(If you hadn't played TJOC,this is basically what it looks like)**

The robot made a screech so loud and frightening,The chicks had to cover their ears with their flippers. The two lights that shined from it's two eyes turned bright red. It continued to make the defining screech as they crawled through the vent as a fast pace,they had to whisper so that scary robot wouldn't hear them."Great Guin...Imagine what it would have done if I was still in that office."

"No telling...Jordan..."

"Daddy..."Jordan just smiled as Erik held Evan around his flippers."I'm here son...your okay."

Andrew blew the panel coving the vent to the outside."We're safe!"The blue dark sky only surrounded them."We need to get away from this place,it's creeping me out."As they ran,carrying the chicks. They came across a military jeep,which they got into. As Jordan looked behind,more of those scary robotic animatronic began to appear from Seeker's hideout. Their eyes were red and they were making loud cranking sounds with their feets."Get us out of here!Andrew!"

"I'm trying!"Andrew had to hotwire the jeep,making the animatronic run closer to it. Andrew wasn't going to get it started fast enough."Screw it!"

Jordan looked into the back of the jeep,he searched every crate inside until he found what he was looking for."Frag Out!"He threw the small bomb close to some of the running animatronics. The bomb did some damage to the systems but it was enough. The blast tampered with their eyes for a few seconds,giving Andrew enough time to finally get the jeep started.

"Alright!Got it!"The jeep began to start up and drive away into the forest. Along the way,Jordan checked Holly and Collin's breathing."If I had my pack here,I would have treated them already."

 _Meanwhile_

"Glory!Glory!Glory!Thats all you go for!"Nyra(2) and Nyra(3) had their talons over both the counterparts of Ifghar."But...We had a deal...You said if we provided you with information about the guardians,we would be recognized!"Itghar(1) hooted at the two barn owls."Maybe if you hadn't let those four get away,we would have honored you."

"Forget them...they're just gleeking about lad."

"It wasn't our fault that they got away."Ifghar(1) walked away from the rest of the Pure Ones. He suddenly felt lightheaded,like he was having a fever. He covered his own owl eyes,stumbing until he tripped over a barn owl who was munching on mice."Are you stupid lad!Watch where your laying your feathers!"His sudden headache with the pain slowly began to ease."Sorry mate!I'll try to be careful next time."

As Ifghar regained his senses,he felt himself craving something that he never felt before. He wasn't sure what it was but like a spark plug,a flashback began to play. In the flashback,he saw himself back at Dark Fowl Academy with Gragg,his so called long time friend. The snake approached him,and drove his fangs into his friend. He fell to his back,going yeep on the ground from the shock.

"Gragg!"He knew why he gone down that path for glory,it was almost like Gragg was controlling him,keeping him from fighting back."He walked towards one of the boulders,seperating Seeker's hideout."He walked down the hall into the office,only to find a stained floor."From that point on,he knew that Gragg was dead. From the way,He was able to regain his senses. Whatever Gragg did to him,he still remembered who side he was on right now,He still had duties to perform.


	24. Turn of Events

**Chapter 24:Turn of Events**

Cleve and Otulissa flew on the outer side of the formation they formed with Amy and David. Their formation was separate from another which included Lyze,Lil,Thora and their counterparts. **(If your wondering how they got there then just say Analysis was able to tell them about everything.)**

While Lil(1) was talking about personal things that their counterparts would understand,Lyze started to feel a tingle in his gizzard. He had sensed that something was wrong but he couldn't get a hold of it,his counterpart caught hold of this.

"What's on your mind...Mate?"

"No idea...I felt something call out to me for a second,I hadn't got any clues to what it could be."

Behind them,John and Mumble stood out at the door of their Samson. Behind them were Elle,Bo(1),Jess and Flora. On the other Samson beside where John and Mumble were looking out,occupied Mumble(1),Gloria(1),Scott,Jack,Dr Beatle and Carl. On the other Samson on the other side from were the DT and the Second Universe."I'm sorry Dad...I don't know what came over me."John knew how Elle tended to get angry very easily back when she was just a chick,he looked back at Elle."I know Elle but if your going to keep yourself from becoming angry again,you have to use self control to yourself."

"I'll try to use self control next time..."Mumble(1) along with Gloria(1) held their flippers together,"Whatever happens next would determine our fate,If Erik had the courage to venture out of Emperor Land then we should too."

"Yeah!Maybe your right Mumble...I think I can force myself to do this!"

"Guys...Take this!"Carl given both Mumble and Gloria two dart guns."If you want to get yourself our of situations...use it."The pilot infront called to Sergeant Harris."Sergeant!We're receiving Morse code from part of the forest."

"What does it say lad?"

"It states!My situlation is critical,I need medical attention at my location as soon as possible!"

"Does it state who he is?"

"It has to be Jordan...I know how he talks with his sentences."Mumble hollered to the sergeant.

"Alright!Let's get down there..."

* * *

 _Several minutes earlier_

As Andrew navigated his way through the dense trees,Jordan found a first aid kit containing antivenom."He wasn't sure if it would work against whatever venom was in his children."Holly...Collin...This might sting a lot."He said in a calm,sad voice."He poured the antivemon both into their mouths,letting them gulp it down themselves. Both of them were still struggling to breath,unable to speak. Jordan just hoped the antivemon was doing it's job. Andrew stopped into the middle of a field."Hey!Jordan!I hear helicopters headed this way!"Andrew stepped from driver's seat.

Jordan stepped out of the jeep to hear for himself,sure enough Andrew was telling the truth."I see them..."Jordan knew they belonged to the SAS based on the silhouettes. Erik looked towards the flying machines with Evan holding onto his head."I don't think they see us!Jordan!"He turned looking back into the Jeep,with Holly and Jordan.

"Vince!You have a bright flashlight I can use?"

"I do..."Jordan took it and began to flash it in a pattern,repeating it until the Samsons began to turn their way."YEAH!It worked!"The first one to touch down was John's."Jordan!"Mumble got out to waddle to his son."Dad..."Both of them shared a short hug.

"I knew you'll be alright!"

"Well,It wasn't easy..."Jordan went back to the parked jeep,getting Holly and Collin in both his flippers."Dad...Holly and Collin was bit by a Kielian snake..."Mumble looked at his two grandchildren."I thought Kielian snakes weren't poisonous."

"Well..."

"Nevermind that Jordan,we have to get them out of here."

"Jordan..."

"Erik..."Elle and Bo had tears in their eyes as they waddled to their mates,hugging them tightly."Ugh...Bo..."Bo hugged him in her flippers very tightly that couldn't breath as much but he was able to. He didn't really care about it,he was glad that he could feel Bo's soft feathers rub against his again."Sorry Erik..."Erik giggled as Evan smiled up at them."Lets back to the Ga'hoole tree."Bo picked Evan up and ran towards the Samson."Hey!Wait up!"

Elle was a lot different when Jordan told her the bad news. Elle wanted to let out her anger but as John told her,she got herself together. However that didn't last long as she saw Jack,Andrew and Vincentine."You!"Elle stared with an angry expression."Elle,Vincent has something to explain to us once we're far away from this place."A shot echoed from the field,"Get down lads!"

"Where did that shot come from!"The SAS Soldiers dropped to the ground.

* * *

 **This next scene is somewhat based on this video,(/watch?v=xRzaWEOSWW4)**

"I can't see them,I know their down there somewhere."

"Maybe their is hiding in the trees or something."Three mercenaries looked from a hill above the field with the Samsons."I'm going to stay up here."

* * *

"Sir!I see them within my scope!Can I take the shot!?"One of the SAS soldier said over the radio."Permission granted to shoot,lad."

* * *

"Okay,I'll...Oh ****!Taking fire!"

"I can't move!"

"Okay I'll draw them out!Try to spot them!"

"Okay!Go!"

"Suppressing fire!"The lead mercenary started drawing the attention to himself."Can you see them!?"The SAS soldiers were well hidden from the three.

"No!"One of the soldiers was able to hit one of the mercenaries,injuring him.

"Noooo!"The second mercenary tried to keep the leader alive."They got me brad...They got me right in the chest..."The second mercenary turned to the third one."We need a bloodbag!"

"I can't move!They're shooting at me!"

"It's too late Brad...Leave me you can still get away..."

"No your going to make it!"

"I'm cold Brad..."

"It's just a starch...we're get you fixed up..."

"Your a bad liar...Brad."The first mercenary relaxed as his life ended,the second mercenary could only stare down. Failing to notice Lyze(1&2),diving from behind."Only their talons was the only thing that he saw,right before he died."The third mercenary noticed the two owls turning to him."Oh!I better get out of here!Oh ****!Broke my legs!Oh im dead!"The third mercenary fell down the hill rolling.

* * *

"They're gone..."

"Not yet!"Ten animatronic robots came running from the forest,their eyes all red."Take them down!"The scorpion gunships started to cover for the SAS Soldiers. Unfortunately,Seeker and his army was taking part in the battle. Not to mention the Pure Ones."Enemy Armor Approaching!"

"We got loads of them coming in to our front!Lads!"The SAS fired a few rockets at the approaching jeeps with decimating effects. The animatronics were left unharmed by the copper bullets that had no affect,only well timed explosions could destroy them. Lyze,Lil,Thora,also their counterparts with Otulissa had to fight the seemly unlimited Pure Ones again. Cleve didn't believed in fighting but he did believe about saving lives,he pulled wounded soldiers towards safety. Amy and David also didn't believe in fighting but they also believed in saving lives. The former cadets of the Dark Fowl Academy clashed his talons into endless waves of owls. Nyra(1) commanded the Pure Ones to charge their attacks. Successfully wounding a few of the soldiers covering the field. Mumble(1) and Gloria(1) fired their weapons at some of the owls,stinging them with the sharp needles.

Seeker's forces began to decrease in size due to the resistance,also did the Pure Ones. But due to size,the SAS couldn't fight all of them."Pull Back Lads!"Jordan looked back as the SAS continued to fight Seeker's forces."We have to go!Mate!"Jordan looked back to see a soldier with his hand out. The penguin give a nod,gripping as the human pulled him onboard.

"Lets go!"

The Samsons lifted off from the ground,leaving behind the burning wrecks. The sun was slightly over the mountains to the east,the last of the SAS units left on the last Samson. Lyze,Lil,and Thora found the destruction left behind the battle. This kind of war was burial,Lyze recalling the memory of him wondering how the others vanished. This is somewhat how he imagined it. Before he could think further,an approaching whiskered screech taught his attention away. He quickly recognized the owl."Ifghar!"

"Lyze!"Lyze quickly stood his guard."Lyze...I know I made a mistake at betraying you."Lyze hesitated to fly closer to Ifghar."I wanted to say,I am sorry for everything I did to you in the past."Lyze again hesitated,he knew that this could be a trick.

"Cmon brother,I will change for the better."Lyze wasn't taking it,he didn't want more of this."If your really telling the truth brother,then come with me."


	25. A Cure

**Welcome back Guys!Today is August 10 of 2016. Some of you might know what this day is about,so today I am going to put a link below to a special theme song to pay tribute.**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**

 **(/watch?v=wDltAArbfFk** **)**

 **Without any further words,lets continue the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25:A Cure**

The Samsons crossed over the Southern Desert of Kuneer,with them Jordan,Erik,Jack(2),Andrew and Vincent. As they traveled back,Carl,Jack(1) and Scott fisted hands with Andrew and Jack(2) and lastly Vince.

* * *

"This major victory will strengthen our forces,Seeker."Nyra(1) landed on Seeker's arm."The Victors will rise again...Becoming powerful alongside the Pure Ones,the Purest of the owls."This victory would boost our morale."

* * *

As Lyze got to one of the hollows of the tree,He turned to Ifghar. Lil or Lyze couldn't say anything as the very owl who betrayed them was with them."Two ways!Brother!Redeem yourself or..."

"Your still mad about what happened between us..."Lyze turned towards his brother with saddened eyes."I am more then mad!You led me to not trusting you!"Several guards flew in surrounding Ifghar.

"Forgive me..."The guards moved closer to the now frightened whiskered screech.

"Wait!"Pixy and Davis waddled into the hollow."Let your brother speak first Lyze,I am sure he's got a expiration for this."

"Indeed I do..."Ifghar built the confidence to tell his brother."I was shattered Lyze,don't you see myself having the courage to kill you?"The next thing Ifghar knew,he was locked in a hollow by the guards. Pixy and Davis only stare in disapproval as Lyze walked away beside Lil.

"This is unfair to him,I mean take Analysis and Connor for example...See they didn't lose the close relationship with each other."

"I know Davis but Lyze and his own close relationship is already lost."

"What can we do then..."

"I don't know..."

* * *

Jordan and Elle could only watch as their children struggled to take their time."I given them antivemon but I don't think it's working..."Jess,Flora,Erik and Bo(1) took a look at their grandchildren,with Angie and Evan at their side. Dr Beatle had done his best to stop the vemon from spreading further but there wasn't enough time."Jordan and Elle's attention turned to Cuffyn and Gylfie who was aware."Cuffyn,your the only person who knows about potions...We're begging you to help save them."

"Your suffering too much...All I can ask for you all to relax so I can take a look."The male took a look at the two."I know exactly what may cure them...however."Cuffyn had something in mind."Others tried this potion before you and there were side effects...owls turning into wolves."

"There is no telling what species they may turn into when he give them it."Gylfie added. Both the emperor penguins were about to make a hard decision,one that could separate their children from their own race. Jess and Flora looked into the sky,"You were going to pay for this."

 _(Flora &Jess)"A warning to the creatures_  
 _The good and the evil_  
 _This is war_  
 _To the Guardian, the Pure_  
 _The Savage, the Victim."_

 _(All)"This is war..."_

 _(Erik &Bo)"It's the moment of truth_  
 _and the moment to lie_  
 _and the moment to live_  
 _and the moment to die."_

 _"(Jordan &Elle)The moment to fight_  
 _the moment to fight."_

 _(Flora &Jess)"To fight!"_

 _(Erik &Bo))To fight!_

 _(Jordan &Elle))To fight!_

 _(Mumble &John)To the left!_

 _(Gloria)To the right!"_

 _(All)"We will fight_  
 _To the Death_  
 _To the edge_  
 _of the earth!"_

The camera zoomed back out of the hollow and up some passageways,missing a few owls before coming up to Pelli disappointed in Bell."Mum...I just wanted to help Mister Analysis."

"To get yourself hurt?You were lucky that da wasn't here to see this."

"I'm sorry mum..."The camera zoomed back then continued into the passageways,coming up towards Digger and Sylvana.

 _(Digger &Sylvana)"It's a brave new world_  
 _from the last to the first_  
 _To the right_  
 _To the left."_

 _(Cuffyn &Gylfie)_ _"We will fight_  
 _To the Death_  
 _To the edge_  
 _of the earth!"_

 _(All)"It's a brave new world_  
 _It's a brave new world."_

Jordan couldn't resist stopping to sing along as he couldn't show himself breaking infront of his grandparents. Only Atticus(1),Ridge and Lance watched as they had no children of their own yet. The Second and Darker universes took note of the situation. Atticus(1) felt his stomach grumble from all the day's work."Yo!Jack!Do you have anything I can snack on for a bit?"

"All I have with me are five cans of spam."

"Well at least it's better then nothing."

Jordan stepped outside the hollow for a moment to clear his mind,Christina saw this and waddled over.

"Jordan..."

"Hey Christina..."

"I know this might be hard to take in considering..."Jordan pounded his flipper against the wall."I just can't deal with it!Do you know how much I am going through."Christina knew that Glenda and Mumble(aka her parents) had to go through this before Jordan except in a different way.

 _(Christina)"Pull the shades down on the sun_  
 _Don't want to see the morning break to another day_  
 _I don't have the strength to face."_

 _"Close the door and keep it shut_  
 _Lord this ache is just too much for me to take_  
 _How do I begin to pray."_

 _"My way back to some kind of peace of mind_  
 _But then I hear love whispering through the darkest of times."_

 _"You'll get through this_  
 _You'll break new ground_  
 _When you're lost within your weakness_  
 _Hope is waiting to be found_  
 _You'll get through this_  
 _No matter what it takes_  
 _I believe in you for Guin's sake_  
 _You'll get through this."_

 _"When doubt starts tearing it_  
 _The faith deep in you don't be afraid_  
 _Just remember what I say_  
 _Nothing formed against you will succeed_  
 _As long as your hearts turn to them."_

Jordan understood the words as he himself had began to doubt his children wouldn't survive.

 _"You'll get through this_  
 _You'll break new ground_  
 _When you're lost within your weakness_  
 _Hope is waiting to be found_  
 _You'll get through this_  
 _No matter what it takes_  
 _I believe in you for Guin's sake_  
 _You'll get through this."_

 _"Nothing formed against ya will succeed_  
 _As long as your hearts turn to them."_

 _"You'll get through this_  
 _You'll break new ground_  
 _When you're lost within your weakness_  
 _Hope is waiting to be found_  
 _You'll get through this_  
 _No matter what it takes_  
 _I believe in you for heaven's sake_  
 _You'll get through this."_

"Thanks Christina..."Jordan grew his confidence,with his own tendency to sing himself. Christina stared in awe as the first note he sung pushed her into confusion.

 _(Jordan)"Come on, come on_  
 _Put your hands into the fire_  
 _Explain, explain_  
 _As I turn, I meet the power."_

 _"This time, this time_  
 _Turning white and senses dying_  
 _Pull up, pull up_  
 _From one extreme to another."_

 _"From the summer to the spring_  
 _From the mountain to the air_  
 _From samaritan to sin_  
 _And it's waiting on the air."_

 _"Come on, come on_  
 _Put your hands into the fire_  
 _Explain, explain_  
 _As I turn, I meet the power."_

 _"This time, this time_  
 _Turning white and senses dying_  
 _Pull up, pull up_  
 _From one extreme to another."_

 _"From the summer to the spring_  
 _From the mountain to the air_  
 _From samaritan to sin_  
 _And it's waiting on the air."_

 _"Now I'm low, I'm looking out, I'm looking in_  
 _Way down, the lights are dimmer_  
 _Now I'm low, I'm looking out, I'm looking in_  
 _Way down, the lights are dimmer."_

 _"Come on, come on_  
 _Put your hands into the fire_  
 _Come on, come on."_

As Jordan finished,Christina began to have a flashback. She was in a room full of computers,with a figure who looked like another penguin who was singing the exact same song. Christina give a cry of pain as she touched her head with her flipper."What's wrong Christina?"Jordan asked as she was worried.

"Nothing...I am not use to this weather yet."

"Okay Christina...take your time."She kept her flipper above her head for a few seconds before removing it.

"Better?"

"Yeah I am."

"Alright I am going to go explain to Vince about what happened before they appeared. After Jordan left,Christina thought back to that flashback but she couldn't recall where she heard it."I swear I heard this song before..."Christina shook it off,"Maybe it is just this weather."Christina went into the classroom,caring to (D)Atticus as he smiled to her.

Meamwhile Cuffyn had the potion within his wing. Elle,Erik,Bo,Mumble(1),and Gloria left the room as Cuffyn slipped the liquid down Holly and Collin's beaks.

* * *

 **If you hadn't figured out by now...Yes Today is the Second Anniversary of Robin William's death,there is nothing much I can do but I might as well spread the memories.** **Well I got to end it here guys,I am back to school again so updates will come slower then before. Until then,hope for the best.**


	26. Battle of Vengeance(PT 1)

**Chapter 26:Battle of Vengeance(PT 1)**

 _8:52PM_

 _Island of Hoole_

"Victoria calling John...John you there?"The sound was coming from the radio on Mumble's belt. Mumlbe unbuckled the radio,"Victoria...what did you find?"

"Mumble...Me and Linda found help from a few that agreed to come help."Mumble given a sigh of relief."Victoria!If you can send them here soon,we're going to need it."

"Got that John!"

* * *

Jack(2),Andrew,Vincent,Jordan and mostly everyone else stood in the parliament."Jordan,Explain to us everything you know."Elle asked with a calm voice.

"Elle...In my vision,I saw several nuclear explosions occur throughout the kingdoms."

"No!That can't be!He can't have nuclear bombs within this universe!"Both Elle and Jordan looked at Vincentine,flippers crossed."How the Great Guin do you know him?!"Both the penguins said while not trying to let their emotions get over them."Well to tell you the truth,I didn't work alone...I been doing business with Seeker while I was on the _New Hope._ "Elle and Jordan expected the human to say something similar but it still took them surprised,the darker times universe also was too.

"So your saying you helped him!?"(D)Mumble asked.

"Not really but...He approached me claiming he was the CEO of a factory based in Canada. He asked me if I needed help dealing with trouble. I accepted since I dropped Christina and wanted her back. The most disturbing thing he said I would cost some of my powers,I knew it was an insane request but I didn't give a second thought."

"At least that explains why his powers are similar to yours."

"He given me what I needed and I given him what he needed."

"Is that true Vince?"

"Where did you think I got those missile launchers from."

"Well I guess you convinced us enough."Elle,Jordan,Davis,Pixy,Analysis and Alissa gathered into a circle."We got Vincent on our side,he could tell us everything he knows about Seeker."

Jordan shook from just imagining how Seeker and Vince met."I still uneasy about that happened between us and him."

"Jordan,that is in the past."Analysis hooted quietly to his friend. Alissa rubbed her folded right wing against his left."Analysis is right...That's in the past...We need to forget about it."

"But we can't let our guard down against Seeker...not until he reveals what he wants."

"Agreed."

The six disrupted the circle with a slight sigh of agreement,Both Davis and Jordan froze in realization that General Galland was approaching Vincent. Both of them could hear as the General spoke."If you break your promise with us lad. You'll be spending your life in a cell and committed for treason. Get it!"

"Got it..."The general turned and walked away,keeping his hand griped on the revolver on his belt."

"What's that about?"Jack(2) asked Jordan and Davis."He is strict about orders...We don't blame him."

"Things are still uneasy around here."

* * *

Ifghar could only stand in one spot in his cell,he could only see a clear sky with the skyport."Lyze...If you keep denying that I am innocent,I don't know how long I could stay in here."A few guardians kept watch of Ifghar if he attempted to me out of here...I want to prove to my brother that I am innocent."Bo and his son perched from above could hear his sad tone of voice.

"He deserves better da..."

"He is not going to accept it that easily...not after what happened."Bo and his son only watch as Ifghar give a sigh of frustration.

 _(Ifghar)"I had a dream_  
 _Of the wide open praire_  
 _I had a dream_  
 _Of pale morning sky_  
 _I had a dream_  
 _That we flew on golden wings_  
 _And we were the same, just the same_  
 _You and I."_

Lyze(1) looked as the sun began to set once again from his skyport,Lil was beside him. She rubbed her head against his. Her lovely golden eyes reflected some of the light."I don't want you to die again."

"If I do I could always come back with Dr Beatles' machine."Lyze smiled as he began to quietly continue the tone.

 _(Lyze)"Follow your heart_  
 _little brother of the north wind_  
 _Follow the voice_  
 _That's calling you home_  
 _Follow your dreams_  
 _But always remember me_  
 _I am your brother_  
 _And under the sun."_

 _(Lyze &Ifghar)"We are like birds of a feather_  
 _We are two hearts thrown together_  
 _We will be forever as one_  
 _My brother under the sun."_

 _(Ifghar)"Whenever you hear_  
 _The wind in the canyon_  
 _If ever you see_  
 _The owls fly_  
 _Where ever you go_  
 _I'll be there beside you_  
 _'Cause you are my brother_  
 _My brother under the sun."_

* * *

"So wait!Your the quadruple grandson of Your Mumble?"

"Yeah!My father was born in the same time period as Christina,if you know what I mean."

"Yeah..."Erik(1),Bo(1),Jess and Flora whispered to Jordan and Elle."We have to check on Evan and Angie now...make sure nothing happens to them like last time."Mumble and Gloria was caring for the chicks,along with Pixy,Davis,Atticus and Ridge.

Analysis and Alissa were the only ones with Jordan,Elle and the three humans.

Jack!Vince!I have a request that I need to make."

"What is it?"

"I made a promise to the Brunwella to bring her sister back."

"Brunwella?"

"The great singer of the Great Tree."

"My sister?"Thora and her counterpart walked towards them with a confused state."It's true..."

"Your going to end up dying sometime before the Pure Ones even exist."

Both the female two snowy owls turned from confused to acknowledgement."I see..."

"As I was saying,I need you to make a portal and a time machine for us to use."

"Alright,I'll get started on it with Andrew."

* * *

Lyze(2) and Lil(2) had heard what Analysis planned to do,they wanted to help but by the things are. Lil was still recovering from the chest wound that was caused by the ice dagger earlier,the wrapped bandage still covering it. Lyze didn't want to go through of losing her like his counterpart. He thought of his own turnfeather brother who was still with the Pure Ones. If he could somehow cross Gragg out of the way,his brother might defect to the Guardians the same way that the other counterpart did.

"Might as well try it out once they get back."

* * *

Mumble and Gloria held Evan in their flippers,Angie being cared by Atticus."Uncle Atticus,how strong are you?"

"Angie,I am strong enough to hold your dad up for five minutes...I am one of the biggest penguins in Emperor land."The sound of laughter led Atticus to turn his head to the entrance of the hollow. Erik and Bo twisted around holding their flippers,Erik finished by sending Bo spinning until she lost her balance. Erik barely broke her fall by using the tip of both her flippers,she laughed to how funny it was. Jess and Flora also laughed as they entrance the hollow,soon everyone was laughing.

"Alright!I guess we had our laugh!"

* * *

Nyra(3) was frustrated as Seeker was wasting minutes preparing his forces,made up of hundreds of soldiers still loyal to him. Accompanying him were soldiers of an unknown nation,their patches were dark brown with an owl with it's talons extended."We're wasted too much daylight!Do you know what a night attack would be like!?"

"Don't worry,I got the power to make everything run smoothly...the Bristol Task Force is making their way around Glauxian Brothers Retreat now."


	27. Reincarinating Thora

**Chapter 27:Reincarinating Thora**

 _Day 7_

 _11:00PM_

 _Three hours later_

As Andrew finished starting the portal up. Dr Beatle prepared Analysis as he worn leathered goggles over his eyes,on his chest was a fanny pack. Alissa was wearing also a leathered goggle and a fanny pack."Alissa,you sure you want to help me on this?"

"Your my reason to fight for..."Dr Beatle made final adjustments to both the snowy owl's goggles. The doctor led both of them to the portal that was finished by Andrew and Jack.

"Alright...It's your call..."

Analysis turned his head at Brunwella who came to see them off,slightly nodding.

"My sister was never to be gone,A few owls that knew her were just visiting her forge when they noticed she wasn't there. That is when they sensed the smell of burned flesh. That is when they only thing they could find were charred bones. The bones were unable to be salvaged but I knew that those bones belonged to my sister. I was left heartbroken,left with silence for a few days after that."

Analysis knew personally how it felt,losing his own sister and almost losing another."I know how you feel...my sister suffered the same fate but she was bought back to life thanks to Dr Beatle here."

"I hadn't got a chance to say this but...Happy hunting out there..."Brunwella weeped as she left the two to their upcoming duties."I can't let her suffer any longer."As Andrew and Jack powered the portal,Analysis turned his head slightly to nod at Alissa."Lets go..."

Analysis was the first one to go through,around him there was just forest."Where should we head?"Brunwella said Thora is a blacksmith within Silverveil."

"If I am correct,we should be standing in Silverveil right now."

"There!"A barn owl emerged from one of the hollows,not spotting the two white owls. The owls quickly noticed who the barn owl was."That's Nyra!"

"Then hollow must be it."Once the barn owl flew away and was out of sight,The two snowy owls went into the follow,What they saw was mind blowing. In front of them was a fire pit,it was still burning slightly. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air,just like Brunwella had told them. Alissa held herself as she was disgusted,charred bones littered the pit. One of them being a deformed owl skull,Alissa couldn't take it any longer."I am going to Yerp!"Alissa stepped outside,opening her beak to throw up a pellet. Analysis looked around for feathers,if Thora had loose feathers then she might have a chance. He looked until he spotted what he was looking for,"Bingo!"Analysis was careful to pick up the white feathers,knowing he himself had loose feathers of his own. He slid them into a glass beaker Dr Beatle give him. Analysis looked back at the charred remains,giving a owl salute to the former once living remains of the owl."I hope to god that you will come back like Drive and Lil."

Analysis hurried out,Alissa held her wing over her own chest still disgusted."I thought this would be an easy job."

"Hey...You still have a lot to learn from what I seen."

"Yeah...I could Analysis."Analysis held the glass beaker in his wing,putting it in Alissa's fanny pack."We must now disappoint her now...she is depending on it."

"Lets head back before those owls show up...our work is done here."

* * *

Dr Beatle waited with Scott to the two owls return."Scott,hand me that first aid kit just in case Analysis or Alissa is injured. It became apparent as the snowy owls appeared back from the portal uninjured.

"You got that beaker?"

"Right here..."Analysis took the beaker from Alissa's fanny pack."We did encounter Nyra while we were there but other then that it was a piece of cake."

"Okay!Let head back to the Jefferson with Jack to examine these feathers."As they got to the Jefferson,Dr Beatle started up his own machine,gently putting the feathers into it."This should take a few minutes to complete,if all goes to plan she should come back like Lil."

Once reconstruction was complete,Dr Beatle took a brief second to think. He pressed the button on the control panel,watching the glass door open. The steam cleared,revealing the older version of Thora. She took a huge gasp of breath,startling Analysis and Alissa. Thora(3) first noticed the two,widening her eyes."I know you two!Thank you for reviving me!"

"You?"

"I was a scroom for all this time,right beside my own sister...unable to reveal myself to my sister."Alissa and Analysis held their wings on their chest."Unfinished business,I suppose then."Analysis turned to Scott and Dr Beatle."You coming?"

"Nah!Go on!I have to stay on board to discuss with Captain Patrick how we should plan our next move."

"Alright!"

* * *

Brunwella watched at Jenny and Drive made swift mock attacks against one another in parliment of the great tree,using every rule in dogfights. Every move they made was almost equal,the turns and the dives were almost unmatched. The older snowy owl thought back to the time where she and her own sister fought against their evil stepmother with their own father.

"Those two have a lot in common,it's like those two are bound to be a lot like me."

"Sis..."

Brunwella couldn't believe it,she knew that voice. She thought that she wouldn't hear that voice again for a while. Thora(3) stood face to face with her sister,Analysis and Alissa held their wings towards towards the older snowy owl in the middle.

"Hard to believe it eh...sis?"

"Thora..."The two owls flew towards one another,holding each other."It's been so song wince I seen you."

"Sis...I been watching you for all this time..."

"I know..."

"No really,she was a scroom."

"A scroom,all this time?"

"I was...I wasn't able to lend myself down to tell you that."

"Sis...you still remember that song?"

Jenny and Drive stopped their mock battle,landing near Analysis."What song?"

 _"Fly away with me.  
Give me loneliness a break.  
Fly away with me, so my heart will stop it's ache.  
Rise into the night,  
Fly away with me."_

 _"Fly with me till dawn,  
Hollows we shall leave behind.  
Fly with me till dawn, to places they'll find.  
By the pale moonlight,  
Fly with me till dawn."_

 _"Soar over this land,  
In the night sky we'll find glee.  
Soar over this land, see the steam rise from the sea.  
Soft winds do invite,  
Soar over this land."  
_

 _"Fly away with me,  
My love, don't hesitate.  
Fly away with me, for I can hardly wait.  
Our hearts shall take flight  
Fly away with me."_

"So thats why you called it similar to the one my sisters sung."Analysis said in awe.

"Very similar but different meanings."Jerry and Drive stated with pride.

"We have things in common with you two,you will surely get along with us."

* * *

Amy and David bowed to Mumble and Gloria."Forgive is about coming in without having proper introductions."

"No...It's fine."Gloria said with a simple smile at the two burrowing owls.

"If you been given about what happened for the couple of days,I am gladly thankful for your help finding Evan."

"We did sort of find them within his hideout."David "Well I'll be right back,I need to get something to feed on."David raised his wings to fly to the designated level to grab a few gulps. Just as he was about to fly downward towards the level. A burrowing owl caught his two eyes as it was coming towards him."Watch out!"

The two owls collided at combined speed and fell onto the platform,barely falling off the edge."Racdrops!I am so sorry mate."

"Frink off!Sprink!"

"How rude!I am just apologize."

"Maybe next time you should learn how to time your flying!"The burrowing owl quickly flew away."Isn't he too rude to be a guardian...Ehh,I need to report it to Queen Pellimore later."


	28. Battle of Vengeance(PT 2)

**Chapter 28:Battle of** **Vengeance(PT 2)**

"Hey Andrew,you don't mind if I use your portal do you?"Asked John.

"Sure John,why?"

"More help is going to arrive and we want to get them here."

"Oh okay,I see how it is."

Andrew powered the portal up to it's max power."The portal is going to open in the middle of the tree so be there to give the signal."Mumble reached for his radio."Linda,you can come through the portal now."

* * *

In the middle of the Ga'hoole tree,A portal opens revealing several more owls appearing,"Are we late for the party?"Analysis stepped up,"No your just in time Alex."Linda and Victoria appeared from the portal after.

"Victoria!"

"John!"

The two penguins nuzzled with each other,"Where's Elle?"

"I am here mom."Elle and Jordan waddled towards the older penguins."I am so glad your safe and sound."

Jordan took a deep breath."Mom...Holly and Collin got injured..."

"What!?"Linda cried out surprised at her son.

"It's true,I wasn't able to get there in time...they were both bit by a snake with venom that I wasn't able to treat."Linda held his son's flippers."Don't feel guilty for yourself...Everyone can't be there all the time."Jordan had his doubts,but he accepted her advise.

A few SAS Soldiers walking by caught her attention."Mumble,what are they doing?"

"They are setting up for the next assault by the Pure Ones."

"Pure Ones?"

"A group that wants to dominate Ga'hoole."

"I get it but can you please tell what me and Victoria missed over the past few days?"

"It's a long story,Linda."

* * *

Pelli overlooked as the guardians made quick work of the changing surroundings. The others or humans as they prefer,settled on any openings of the tree. She was concerned of the Pure Ones using the weapons they processed as she personally saw how much damage they did. None of the blacksmiths had ever tried to make such a weapon that was small and powerful as the others had. But she knew the Pure Ones would achieve on getting their weapons due to that one human working for them."I guess that I have to request that some of them be lend to us."A mistake or not,the traditional battles with battle claws and daggers were still a primary choice for many owls.

All of a sudden a cry from a guardian shook her from her worrisome mind."Oh no!Not again!"

* * *

"Their back guys!"John called looking through his binoculars."Great Guin!I think there is about a hundreds of them."

"Could they give it a rest already?They lost so many owls and yet they are still fighting?"An SAS soldier yelled from his defense point."They are determined,no matter what happens...they are set on domination."Mumble replied to the soldier with a grim.

"Like the Third Reich?"

"Exactly!"

* * *

Jack and Carl who were on the Illustrious at the time to visit Captain Miramax heard the alarm.

"All hands!General Quarters!Battlestations!Battlestations!Battlestations!"Jack and Carl grabbed their helmets and headed out."Incoming contacts!North and East!"Both of them could see a large group of planes approach above the Independence."Enemy aircraft inbound!"The sirens started to wail on all the ships in the fleet.

"Dive Bombers!"

All the destroyers pointed their guns up at the group,attempting to knock them down but their efforts came too late as the group started their dive and dropping their bombs. Several explosions rocked the independence."Captain Patrick!This is Independence!We've taken hits!Our fight deck is out of commission and we have fires throughout the ship...We're out of the fight!"

"Copy that Independence,we'll watch your backs."

Jack headed for his helicopter while Carl jumped into a Seafire."Never flown these before but I'll try my best."Once Jack removed his helicopter from the flight deck. Carl was the first one off,with the rest of the air group behind him.

* * *

Mumble(1,2,3) couldn't believe the battle that they saw unfolding in their own eyes. Sure the second and darker times universe saw battles themselves but nothing as bad as this.

"For Guin's sakes!"

Mumble(1) held Gloria(1) as they huddled closely together,they wanted to stay out of this but. If they were going to get through this,they have to help."I am going to help them with this battle..."

"I wanna help too."

"So do I Dad."Erik(1) and Bo(1) stood up tall to conceal their fears.

"We all do."The Second and Darker Universes also stood tall.

"Alright,lets find Jordan...he can tell us what to do."

* * *

Outside,alarms blazed on the ships and men were at their posts. Captain Patrick from the Jefferson called to Carl."Carl...Chairman says there are blimps on radar approaching at high speed."

"This is not good!First the Pure Ones and now this?"Captain Patrick called from Jack's radio."They are Exocet Missiles!"

All the humans from the 21st century and beyond froze to realization of what those kind of missiles could do to a ship. Without hesitation,USS John Adams fired started firing a salvo of her missiles,HMS Victory also fired her own missiles.

"Any ship past the 1990s time period can defend against those missiles,ships like the Independence and Illustrious however..."Just as he was about to finish,some of the missiles struck the other ships including the Independence and Illustrious."He's trying to cripple us with a hit and run attack!"A soldier yelled from a outside.

* * *

Digger was in the middle of cuddling Sylvana when the battle cries were awoken."Digger..."Sylvana was worried about Digger,much like everyone about their mates. Digger wrapped his wing around her neak,pulling her close to him."Sylvana,I am going to come back to you...even if I am unable to."Sylvana blushed,only in concern of his well being. She give a wide eyed expression followed by more blushing as Digger pushed his beak sideways into hers. She heavily liked the moment,not wanting to be separated but she knew that he had to report for duty. Digger removed his beak and his wing,leaving Sylvana smiling.

Gylfie had a sight sense of energy as she too heard the battle cries. Cuffyn looked at the covered wound of her chest which made him feel defensive."Gylfie!"

"I know how you feel about me Cuffyn but I need to do this."

"I will be waiting for you then cause I know you will return."Cuffyn looked at Holly and Collin who were still in a coma,they were unconscious but still alive. From the way they looked,the liquid was doing it's work."A kielian snake having venom?That is too strange to be true but that venom can't be normal."Just as he turned his own attention away from the topic,bright yellow light blinded Cuffyn as he put his left wing to block it. As it cleared,the elf owl came to realization to what happened to the two chicks."Great Glaux!"He was right about owls being turned into wolves but this was new to him.

* * *

Twilight heard the commotion coming from outside,so he took off with his brothers to fight with the Pure Ones."Glaux!I love a challenge!"

"Tarn is going to be in this battle,I just know it!"Travis hooted as he flapped his wings.

"Just so you have to Travis,I have a bad feeling in my gizzard about how this will go."

"Quick talking and start attacking!"Twilight started with big flaps of both his wings,diving on a Sooty Owl. The owl made a screech as Twilight made one swift move,the owl spiraling into the sea below."Good Show!"Travis and Cletus did the exact same thing but except on a Masked and a Barn Owl. Digger dived upon a Barn Owl making an attack on a fellow guardian.

* * *

"Jordan...Help out with defending the tree from any owl that tries to land."Mumble called to his son. There were many weapons to use but not enough soldiers to operate them.

"Where do you need us?"Jordan saw Pixy,Davis,Erik,Bo and pretty much everyone reporting for duty."Pix!You help with the arrow launchers out there with your computer."Jordan turned to the two Bo and Three Gloria(1)."Grandma!Bo!Gloria!You load those arrows in as fast as you can."

"Jack(2)!Vince!Andrew!You pinpoint the correct angle of attack for them."

"Davis!You point out where they should aim."

"Erik(2)!You help out Pixy!"

"Mumble(3)!You guard the openings above us!Same for Glenda!"Jordan threw an dart gun at the two similar aged penguins."Use them well."Jordan turned to Christina."Christina!Your on point!operate that spotlight to spot them."He turned to the Seven Snowy Owls."Analysis!Connor!Drive!Jenny!Alissa!You guys along with your parents help the Guardians keep those owls distracted!"Jordan looked at the four owls who had just arrived."And your names are?"

"I am Sophia...Expert at Caring for those who are hurt."

"Mine is Kenny...I am willing to help.""

"Alex...I am here to help."

"James...fast and willing to deliver messages."

"Kenny and Alex...if your willing then help protect our chicks within the medical hollow!Sophia and James will help with treating or bringing wounded guardians."

"Grampa Atticus!Grampa Lance!Ridge!Get ready to punch owls!"Atticus,Ridge,and Lance smiled with determined anger. Jordan knew that the chicks and owlets would be in trouble again because of what happened last time."Everyone else should go back to protect the chicks or help out where they feel like."

"Can we help?"Lil(1) and Lyze(1) asked from behind Jordan.

"Lyze,how about you go out there and hold off those owls since you have more experience?"

"Are you daft?I swore that I would never put on battle claws again..."Jordan hesitated on arguing with the trained owl but he switched his mind."You,Lil,Thora and your counterparts head over to protect Pelli and the three Bs."Jordan himself got a spotlight of his own,shining it up at the pitch black sky. The lights that now illuminated the Great Tree left shadow in a formation pattern.

"Elle!Bo!Analysis!Flora!Pixy!They are going to be fiercer this time!"Pixy propped down a few arrow launchers which activated through her commands. The arrows fired and struck a few owls diving down on the tree. Elle,Christina,Mumble(3)and Glenda punched the owls as they came near them.

"Guys!incoming!"Pixy fired an arrow at a owl attacking from above. Back with the fleet,it was going worst. The Independence was burning and the Illustrious was slightly listing. Carl downed a dive bomber as it was about to dive on the Jefferson.

 _Pop!Pop!Pop!_ Pixy began to guide the arrow launchers as Jordan and Christina blinded the Pure Ones that the Guardians weren't able to get. The arrows struck them by the wings,making them cry out in pain and falling into the sea below."Got em!"

Andrew called to Davis,"There is a few of them to the left!"Pixy turned the launchers to the right,firing the last of the arrows. The owls missing the owls by a few meters."Load the arrows in quickly!"

A masked owl appeared in front of the defenders,making an attempt to injure one of the penguins. But was consumed by the hail of arrows as Gloria and Bo finished loading."Nicely Done!Guys!"Jordan said as he fired a few shots with his pistol.

* * *

"Feel my wrath!"Lyze(2) incapacitated a burrowing owl who was fighting a guardian burrowing owl for control."I came to help as soon as I could mate!"

"Good!I am going to need it!"Lyze(1) came to fear that the promise he made to himself to never put battle claws on again,nor use them in direct combat."What am I suppose to do...one lazy eye and a missing talon."

"Cmon!Lyze...I know you...you were always looking up to battles...why now?"

Lil(1) had given her own opinion about his refusal to join the battle with Analysis and Kenny."Meanwhile Gylfie struggled to keep up with her surroundings,the wound she received still has not fully healed. Her heavy breathing almost caused her to pass out.

"I can take over if you need to rest."

Gylfie was shadowed by a barn owl,wearing nothing but a helmet he was able to put on."You?But your not wearing any battle claws!"

"Battle Claws or not,It doesn't matter...Name is Kenny...where do you want me?"

"Kenny!I need you to keep anyone who appears from outside away."

"No matter who comes in?"

"Yes..."

"Righty!"

"I am going to go help the fighting outside!"

* * *

While the joint fleet was fighting the battle from above,Carl and Jack fought from above. Jack fired on the dive bombers while Jack searched for enemy activity. Sure enough his own radar found more blimps coming from the northeast."Carl!Alert Captain Patrick that there is a enemy fleet coming down to face us."

"Captain!We spotted what appears to be a enemy fleet."

"Bad enough!There aren't enough torpedo bombers to deal enough damage."Captain Patrick called on the radio.

"We have no choice then."The surviving ships turned towards the northeast."Enemy Unknown force sighted upon the horizon."Captain Miramax looked at his first mate."Captain!I spotted two carriers,four battleships,six crusiers and twelve destroyers...no reports of enemy submarines yet."

The joint US/UK fleet composed of seventeen ships which had already used a portion of their weapons. Two carriers,two battleships,four cruisers,six destroyers against a larger fleet. The three ships from the future composed on the Jefferson,the USS John Adams and the HMS Victory.

"If they want to challenge our fleet then..."

"Lets do it!"Captain Patrick shouted from the bridge,some of the sailors could be heard in the background. The ships increased their speed to challenge the approaching unknown fleet. Carl landed his Seafire back on the Illustrious,jumping into a Avenger that managed to get off from the Independence and rearm on the ship.

"We're all set!"Carl heard the turret gunner called from behind him. He pushed the lever forward racing off the ship after a Barracuda. Jack landed back on the Jefferson to command the fire and control system."Sir!Enemy Aircraft Incoming!"

"Carl reported that the dive bombers were 1930 designs so the torpedo bombers have to be 1930 designs as well."

"Biplanes hmm..."The gun turrets on the destroyers fired fused shells into the sky,the shells exploded around the biplanes causing some of their wings to shred their wings apart.

"Alright!He's going down!"The torpedo bombers began to make their run on the Illustrious despite the attempts to draw them away."Watch out for enemy torpedos!"

"Captain!Torpedo Dropped!"

"Lads!Turn to Port!"The torpedos sped for the ship,inching closer as the ships turned to avoid them."Brace lads!"Two of the torpedos struck and blew a hole in the underside of the ship,causing water to shoot up rapidly up beside the ship."

"Our hulls been holed below the waterline!Captain!"

"Counter the flooding!Quickly!"HMS Victory launched her missiles at of the enemy destroyers,the shaped nose of the warhead slimmed low over the water. The destroyer made it's own attempt to destroy the missile with it's gun turrets but the missile blasted it's way inside the boiler room,blowing it into two parts.

"Enemy Destroyer Foundered!"

The enemy ships started blazing their 5 inch guns at the UK/US Ships,which tried their best to avoid the incoming shells."Helmsmen!Commence rapid return fire!"The Jefferson's started firing it's own weapon as well at the John Adams and the Victory. The enemy fleet battled with their guns,doing some serious damage to the other fleet but they were no match for the fast flying missiles that smashed into their decks. The enemy carrier was in the middle of the whole enemy fleet,it took most of the heavy beating,as it was the most important ship. "HMS Prince of Wales!Finish her off,we'll cover you!"

"Enemy Aircraft Carrier Destroyed!"

"One of the carriers is going to the bottom,poor fellas...their tactics are poorly thought up."The enemy cruisers managed to score several hits on the Prince of Wales but the damage wasn't sever tho some of the gun turrets were smashed beyond repair,there was also wounded men being dragged into the ship to be treated. Prince of Wales fired a shell which rammed itself into the cruisers,destroying their own gun turrets.

"We sunk a Enemy Cruiser!"

"Alright...Carl!It's your time to sink one of those battleships."Carl's Avenger was behind a squad of Barracudas which was about to drop their own torpedoes. He could hear himself just mumbling out in his mind."Cmon...Carl,don't mess this up now."

He saw the five baseball like objects fall into the water below,meaning it was his turn. He measured the correct speed,altitude and distance just as two of the five torpedoes impacted the ship."Here goes nothing!"Carl dropped his torpedo,it falling towards the water. Carl saw it speed straight towards the ship."Cmon..."

Carl saw the torpedo about to impact the ship as he turned to avoid the ship itself. Water sprung up from the side,a few seconds later the ship exploded and rolled over.

"Enemy Battleship Destroyed!"

"WOO!HOO!You got their magazine!"The Prince of Wales was itself under attack from torpedo bombers from the enemy fleet,the torpedoes slammed into her hull."The Prince of Wales is hit!"

* * *

"Twilight!Digger!Gylfie!Watch our backs as we try to come around them!"

"You got it!Analysis!"Analysis and Connor made a loop around a group of owls that were just arriving to the battle,diving from above. Through his goggles,Analysis made quick work before the Pure One could tell if anything was wrong."Get Rekt!"

Connor screamed at to the top of his lungs as he also took down an owl."Low Life Follower!"Two Seafire flew past chasing after a Torpedo Bomber,throwing all the owls off for a bit. While Analysis was trying to reorganize his next attack,through his goggles,he noticed another batch of owls headed their way."It's them!"

Indeed it was Nyra with her two younger counterparts including Kludd with his own counterpart."This was going to one of those days wasn't it."Analysis said as he turned to face the owls.

 _(Analysis)"Really screw_ _ed_ _,  
at the mercy of those owls.  
_ _Stuck in this tree, already been like one week  
_ _Hypothermia, the water is cold don't fall in  
_ _Cmon on your feet  
_ _Please cover me."_

 _(Erik)"We must find Soren_  
 _The five leaders are here_  
 _But don't let them catch you_  
 _A deadly batch_  
 _Your body they will slash."_

 _(Jack)"So you wanna play with big guns?_  
 _Shoot them and watch 'em fall_  
 _Push the Pure Ones to extinction_  
 _I'm all loaded up and I'll fight them all_  
 _Keep some ammo saved, ammo saved_  
 _For the next wave, the next wave_  
 _Cause once they arrive, once they arrive_  
 _Y'all are really_ _screwed."_

 _(Kludd)"H_ _ard to kill, the Humans move they seems_  
 _My metal beak, will make it switch onto our team_  
 _And fight their friends, the Guardians and the Penguins_  
 _They are so mean_  
 _Worse than Nyra_  
 _Make me your Savor_  
 _falling owls all around me_  
 _Don't forget to dodge their attacks_  
 _No matter what_  
 _Come on lets attack."_

Analysis barely evaded as one of Kludd(2) tried to force his eight sharp talons into his chest. Luckily he made a quick dive then did a underpass from behind.

 _(Pixy)"So you wanna play with big guns?  
_ _Shoot them and watch 'em fall_  
 _Push the Pure Ones to extinction_  
 _I'm all loaded up and I'll fight them all_  
 _Keep some ammo saved, ammo saved_  
 _For the next wave, the next wave_  
 _Cause once they arrive, once they arrive_  
 _Y'all are really_ _screwed."_

 _(Davis)"Hey!It's a beast_  
 _I call it Kludd_  
 _He will feast_  
 _On your spine-oh (Woo!)_  
 _Be careful, try not to piss him off_  
 _This is like the ice on steroids_  
 _And this weather's making me cough_  
 _Get an arrow gun if you see one_  
 _Blast Owls with it, it's so fun_  
 _It's the best weapon that I've ever used_  
 _It'll make your enemies feel glum_  
 _That cinematic ending and a preview of next chapter_  
 _We need to work together if we plan on surviving this crisis_  
 _Running low on arrow_  
 _Outta spares, not much I can do_  
 _I tried to Punch 'em with my flippers_  
 _But they keep backing away_  
 _Their talons slice like knifes_  
 _I was trying to fight and punch_  
 _But I am now getting tired_  
 _And now I ain't having no fun."_

 _(Gloria,Bo,Christina,Elle &Glenda)"_ _So you wanna play with big guns?  
_ _Shoot them and watch 'em fall  
_ _Push the Pure Ones to extinction  
_ _I'm all loaded up and I'll fight them all  
_ _Keep some ammo saved, ammo saved  
_ _For the next wave, the next wave  
_ _Cause once they arrive, once they arrive  
_ _Y'all are really_ _screwed."_

Like a swarm of bees...Twilight,Digger,and Gylfie converged on the five leaders. Analysis,Connor,Alissa,Drive and Jenny converged on them also."Your going down!Nyra!"

"You first!"Analysis gained the element of surprise towards Kludd(2) who eyed Soren from below."Great Glaux!Noo!"Analysis give the ending blow to the barn owl's gizzard. His talons cutting into the very arteries that controlled the flow of blood. Analysis' talons were soaked as his falling opponent fell seaward.

"Finally!"Analysis didn't have time to enjoy as there was a cry from Jenny.

"Analysis!Look out!"The snowy owl knew what was going to happen. He tried to dive to the right but he felt a sense of pain burning from his upper back,he couldn't resist reacting to the pain. He locked his wings to create a fake spiral to make it seem he went yelp. Nyra(2) above his falling body laughed in satisfaction.

"Nyra,you b***!Your going to pay for that!"Analysis knew all that arrogance within her is going to be the last of it. Analysis heard his mate call out to him."No!Analysis!"He was reminded of the old castle,the very place where he rescued her."No...Not this time!Don't worry Alissa...I am not going down as you might think."Analysis unlocked his wings to stop his fall to the sea,then turned his head around to inspect the wound. It didn't seem deep as it looked,three visible fresh wounds appeared on his white feathers. He could tell that attack missed and if he didn't dive,those three marks made by the battle claws would have been on his head.

* * *

Ifghar knew that he had to get out of his own prison and join the battle. He needed to prove to his brother he was innocent. From he could tell the Male Northern Saw-Whet owl guarding his cell seemed the least of his problems,just convincing would be what he had to deal with."Here goes nothing..."

"Hey Short!"

The small male owl turned to him making a silent pause.

"It's Martin!"

Ifghar only smiled at he wanted to not let the name calling cause a bad expression."Martin,let me out please..."

"I can't do anything about it...I am just following my task."

"Your task?Does it really matter?A battle is being fought and time is being wasted with guarding me."

"Your point for me is?"

"Let me make a bundle with you,You let me out and I'll collect milk-berries for you when this is over."Martin dispute his shyness towards Ifghar,quickly acknowledged his kind behavior."Okay...I am letting you out but keep your word with me."Martin cut the wooden bars being held on by the hollow,they fell in a pile below."Finally,I can show my Lyze."

Speaking of Lyze,he was still being reluctant to fight with battle claws. His counterpart was not as he didn't experience sadness before."Come on Lyze...That's in the past,If don't know how you feel but I would pick up the claws for one last time."

Lyze noticed his brother approaching from above which prompted him into a threat display."Relax!Lyze!"

"What do you want now?"

"For Glaux sakes!Give it a rest!"

"I can't Ifghar,I feel guilty for letting you spend time with Gragg in the first place."Ifghar touched his brother's wingtip."Just one time Lyze,I'll never leave your side."Lyze(1) give a huge sigh

"Very well Ifghar...let's do it."

"That's the Lyze I know."

The two brothers proceeded to put on the two spare Battle Claws. Lyze accepted very quickly that he did need to give everything a rest. The battle claws was a tight fit but they did them well. Ifghar followed his brother as he went to join his counterpart in defending the future would be emperor chicks.

Evan,Angie,Terrie,Riney,Irena and Richard were not far from where the Jordan and the others were defending their part of the tree. They were in the hollow next to the parliament."Hey!Maybe we can help mommy with the computer."

"How are we suppose to do that Riney?They won't let us."Riney lightly pecked Terrie on the back,very annoyed."Think harder!We're suppose to be smart as mommy and daddy."

"I am going to ask them then."

"Wait!Sis!"Riney waddled after his sister,following her into the place where Pixy was directing the arrow launchers.

"Mommy!"

"Terrie!?Riney!?"

"I wanna help you with the computer!"

"No...I want you to go back and stay with Richard and the others."

"Mom!I don't wanna be treated like this!"

"Me and Daddy is doing this for your own..."Pixy couldn't say that last word to her daughter. She give a deep sigh,picking up Terrie."Okay Terrie,I want you and Riney to carry those boxes over here as fast as you can. When your done,tell Uncle Analysis that he needs to come back here very quickly."

"Come help guys!"Richard and Irena didn't give a second thought,their uncles and aunts needed help. They did want to prove that they could be not much help but they could a little bit.

* * *

Analysis climbed and made sure he wasn't being followed. As the flesh wound still burned on his back,he made sure to get the barn owl back. Gylfie,Digger and Twilight made their move while the two leaders were distracted by Connor and Jenny. They managed to cause minor injures to the leaders,causing flesh wounds. The leaders weren't going to give in just yet.

"Your going to pay for what you done!"

"I would like to see you try then."

"Hold on just a little longer...I am coming."The snowy owl started his diving attack,his eyes focused as he trained on the barn owl. His speed increased as he locked back his wings,going for the kill.

The female barn owl was just about to strike Jenny in the stomach with her battle claws."Not this time!****!"Analysis drove his talons deep into the barn owl's back,she made a screech loud enough to be heard at least a mile."Payback!"Nyra(2) herself fell to the sea below,to join her now deceased mate.

The rest of the leaders were stunned to what they had witness,a snowy owl who is not from their world actually defeated one of them."Get him!"

"Analysis evade!"

"Crud!"Anlaysis knew that if those battle claws were going to enter the three flesh wounds on his back,he was done for. He accepted that he was about to lose his own life,he waited for his back to burn again but more painful.

Just as he expected he was pushed forward with full force but he didn't feel any pain,He was still in control of his body. He turned his head around to see battle claws in his back. Instead he saw Connor falling with six flesh wounds of his own.

"Analysis!Connor!"

"Haha!At least one of you won't be living to see us win!"

"Nyra!"The barn owl saw two owls diving from above,one was a barn owl and the other was a snowy. Gylfie,Digger,and Twilight knew who the two owls were." Soren!Moss!"

"Thank Glaux we're relieved to see you."

Nyra hooted to her fellow soldiers."Pure Ones!Fall back!We're done here!"

* * *

Kenny and Alex chased after a owl who were attempting to strike the queen."Alex!Corner the exit!Don't let them in!"

"James!To your right!"The barn owl impacted a pure one with just himself. He finished with a guided swift attack which caused the pure one to crash into the hollow wall."You just been jammed..."

"Great work!James!"

* * *

"Two destroyers sunk,Two crusiers lightly damaged,One battleship heavily damaged,One carrier on fire and one undetermined."Jack called as he viewed the ships that was left."For them it's much greater...One carriers,Two battleships damaged or sinking,two crusiers and eight destroyers sunk."Carl added while over looking the damage as well.

"Captain Miramax!Give me damage report!"

"These missiles caused damage to our ship,and many of our sailors are wounded."Carl reached for the headset as he flew over the fleet.,"Captain Chairman!What about you?"

"Not looking good for us!Fires became uncontrollable causing several explosions. A few of our planes were undamaged but other then that,we're out of the fight."

"HMS Prince of Wales is in trouble!That flooding is bad!HMS Belfast is headed to help now!"

Jack picked up Carl as he landed his plane back on the British ship,they both headed for the Jefferson.

Scott walked forward towards Jack as he closed the door to the outside of the ship."Grandpa!Captain Patrick wants to have a word with you."Captain Patrick opened the door across the one Jack closed.

"Jack,Captain Miramax's gathering the remainder of the fleet and chasing after the stragglers...We been tasked to fly SAR(Search and rescue) for survivors...that includes survivors from the enemy fleet."

Soren overflew the destroyed and sinking ships seeing sailors jumping overboard."This isn't the War of the Ember anymore,this is the War of the Entire Kingdoms."Carl,Jack(1),and Scott overlooked the damage around them,shaking their heads."We need to gather and save anything we can."Jenny landed behind them.

"Scott...The Pure Ones retreated after they lost a few of their leaders but...Analysis and Connor ended up being injured.

"Darn!"Scott held his arm on his chest."I'll get Dr Beatle and head over to the tree now."Scott took off below on his way to find Dr Beatle.

* * *

"Analysis..."Alissa walked behind Sophia and James who were carrying him on the stretcher."Don't worry Alissa,it's just a flesh wound...It's not deep as it looks."Kenny and Alex were being them carrying Connor as well. Analysis and Connor was set down side to side with their sister and parents beside them. Most importantly Alissa,Richard and Irena."Daddy!Please tell me you'll be alright?"

"I will Irena...It would be a couple of days for us to heal...depending if Dr Beatle comes through often."


	29. Setting the Stage

**Hey Guys!Today is November 22th of 2016...I am back to updating this. I was going to upload originally on November 9th of 2016 but I wasn't able to upload due to me being struck in grief and shock from obvious measures. Hopefully the future will continue to be viewed as we all hope it to be. Thanksgiving furthered the delay of the chapter but anyway here it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29:Setting the Stage**

"That's how we do it!"

Ifghar and Lyze actually did it,fighting on both sides as brothers again. The older whiskered screech made a jester with his three talons."Ifghar...forgive me for not reconizing my own mistake earlier,everyone considered you as a turnfeather the day since that battle."

"You forgot to give myself a chance to prove myself,I was controlled to do his own schemes."

"I guess it's what those others call mind control."Lyze(1) wrapped his wing on Ifghar(1) to give his brother some confidence."I am never going to leave your side again...Lyze."

* * *

"It's over..."

"God Right it's over!This is the third defeat in attempting to take the tree."Soren flew from the branch above Breanna and Benson.

"We won but we have a long way to go. The cost seemed heavy for our side."

"Winning by numbers...typical old trick of defeating your enemies."Soren was not amused,same tactics but different battle strategies.

* * *

Pixy deactivated the arrow launchers on the platform and Jordan got down from his machine gun mount."Go on!Get out of here!You better not come back!"

"Hey Jordan!"Gylfie flew towards Jordan."You and Elle need to come to Cuffyn's hollow right away."Jordan and Elle followed by Erik(1),Bo(1),Mumble(1),and Gloria(1).

Soren touched down in front of Mumble(1)."Can you tell me what in Great Glaux happened while I was gone!"

"Long story short,Nyra and Seeker threw everything they could."Soren cursed under his own hoot."We'll talk about this later."Soren flew off into the tree,headed to his family.

John and Mumble was led by Jenny to the medical hollow towards the injured Analysis."Mr Mumble,I don't think this is the time."

"I know..."Mumble reached into his fanny pack,bringing out a metal."I am willing to give you a metal for the effort you put into defending this place."

"No metals for me...I didn't do it for glory or fame."

"Well all that matters is you survived...That is what metals are for."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Jordan and Elle found Cuffyn waited outside his own hollow."They're recovered as I predicted."Jordan waddled to go into the room,but the elf owl stopped him."Before you go further,I have to remind you that this potion is unreversible until I can find a cure."

"I accept your warning..."Jordan took a few steps to look into the hollow."I can't believe it!"Elle too couldn't believe what she was seeing,both their children were turned into humans. Both the emperor penguins took a deep breath."I am sure we will have someway of deal with this."Jordan and Elle stared down at their feet as Mumble and Erik arrived,confused to see their future grandson being struck in realization.

"Grandpa...I need to speak with you two."

While Jordan was explaining to his two grandfathers about his two children,no one was watching their surroundings. Even Cuffyn nor Gylfie as they both were busy smooching one another. While so,a human approached the hollow. He carried a grim smile as he entered,he saw Holly and Collin staring back at him.

* * *

Holly woke up gasping for air,She noticed that she had a headache. She touched her own head with her...hand?She was surprised at first but she quickly realized that she had clothes on."My feathers!"Holly looked into the flowing water beside her. She was right,her white feathers covering her were now just a long sleeved shirt. Her grass skirt was what was left unchanged,under it was just grey shorts. Her black feathers that surrounded her head were now just long black hair."I am a human...Oh no..."She looked at Collin who also human. He had black hair,long sleeved shirt,and a grey pants. His scarf was still wrapped around him."Collin!Get up!"

"Holly?"

"It's me Collin."

"What the..."Collin looked to observe his sister then himself."What happened to us?"

"We were turned into humans."Both the chicks turned their heads towards the sound of a voice that sounded bold."Hello little ones!"

Holly and Collin looked to find Vincentine standing with a grim smile. Both the two once-chicks stepped back jumped up,distancing themselves from the human. Their breathing became fast and hard,their hearts pounded rapidly.

"What's wrong?"

The two were back against the hollow wall,the humans steeped closer. In desperation,Holly and Collin stood to their knees.

"Please!Don't hurt us Vincent!We'll do everything you say!"Holly began to cry after that.

"Holly!Collin!"

"Daddy!"Jordan was in the hollow entrance with a regreatful stare. Holly continued to cry as she and her brother hurried behind him."Vince!You could have give them a heart attack!"

"I thought that I would introduce myself to them."

"I told them about what happened between us,it wasn't worth it."

*Sniff*"You stay away from us!"Holly and Collin gripped both if Jordan's flippers tighter."Glenda and the others still believe that story we told them right?"

"Yeah they do."

"Good!It's better off if they don't know."

"So who else knows about our story?"Jordan looked at both Holly and Collin."Just about everyone in my universe."He give a look at Elle,she already knew what he wanted."Cmon kids!Don't wanna keep me waiting!I'll tell you everything that has happened."Both the emperor chicks or humans ran away to their mother leaving Jordan and Vince were the only ones left.

"Look!By the way,I am sorry if my past self caused all the trouble."

"You kidding?It was worth it!"Vince was surprised."So you are just going to accept that?"

"It's all behind us...I am still holding that glug about being shot by you."

* * *

"Your okay dear?"

"I had to deal with everything while you were gone,it didn't go quite well infact."

"Sorry I couldn't stay to see what you had to go through."

"So what do you plan for them..."Pellimore knew that parliament had something in mind for Mumble and the others."Parliament is going to say something about them."

"I know what they want to...I am going to try to pursade them to reconsider."

 _Within the parliament,barely ten minutes later_

Soren hooted as the parliament said those fateful words."Your in bellow drops!"

"We're sorry your highness but you know that those penguins need to go."

"They just need a few more moons cycles,they will end this like I said."

"Have you seen what those others are capable of doing,your highness...we won't be able to stand our ground if they turn against us."

"Ezylryb said to not trust your own owl brains,they are facing the same as us."The owls started mumbling among themselves,opposed towards the king."We'll give a vote to declare what actions should be taken."

"Your first your highness."

"I vote to keep them in the tree."Pelli agreed to take her mate's side."I vote along side with you dear."The vote was two vs zero,the siding currently had an advantage. The leading snowy called from his post."I vote against keeping them here."

"So do I your highness."A old burrowing owl called from nearby.

Sylvana since she was a member of the parliament,she voted with Soren and Pelli;It was three vs two,which was still an advantage. A Barred owl was the next to respond."Count me out with keeping them here."

Another Barred owl responded after."Same here!"An Eagle owl responded quickly after,claiming he was with the others. It was three against five,not looking good for the King or the Queen. After a few more owls voted,the voting drew to two final owls;It was now three vs eight.

The two final owls was another snowy and a short eared owl,one of the owls was Moss himself."I can't bring myself to vote against these so called penguins,sure the others with them are a threat to ourselves. But if you saw how their friends shown courage in battle,you will be amazed."

The final vote was counted,four against eight. Soren and Pelli give a sigh of disappointment as the whole Parliament appeased in victory."Your highness,you know how this should go."The leading snowy give the final words."I hereby call for banishment of the others including the birds of singers from the Great Tree."

"Very well then,I will deliver the message to them."

* * *

The Second and Darker times universe had to erase the battle from their memories,the carnage was just too much. A few of the SAS soldiers however were laughing as nothing had happened."You see how they ran like dogs!Lad!"

"Bugger me!They are worse then that time those Koreans that came fighting back while we were advancing."Jack,Vince and Andrew were at least concerned,they expected something like this to happen.

Pixy and Davis held both their chicks in their flippers."Kids...I am to say you were pretty good with getting those boxes."Both the chicks giggled in response,"Thanks Mommy!Thanks Daddy!"

"Daddy!Can you teach me how to fight?"Evan said to his father as he smiled for good effect."Sorry...Evan...I can't right now."Erik(1) was too disturbed to answer anyone as he had a strange big measure of sudden guilt like this was somehow his own fault from the very beginning but he couldn't remember the time where he was the prime except when he was bullied by Lance. Seeing himself beginning to wonder,Erik(2) went to his counterpart."Hey...Whats the problem Erik?"

"I see yourself hiding something that I should know."

"I have my problems and you have yours."

"I am more better prepared to face anything,I did face Vince after all."

"Okay!Basically I am wondering if I have anything to do with this?"

"Well,Vince never revealed himself until he got us together."

"Everyone!"Soren walked with his battle claws clicking the wooden floor,he appeared shaking his head in rejection."Everyone!I have to say that parliament has all agreed to banish you all from the tree."Mumble(1) focused on the king."What's the reason!?We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Being the source of interest for the Pure Ones,destroying parts of the Ga'hoole tree with your so called weapons and the massive decrease in the owls willing to support you."

"Soren!We helped you fight off almost everything they could throw at us!Can't you do anything for us?Jordan's dad said in an upset matter."I tried everthing I could,if I do anything more...you will be all considered turnfeathers. They have chosen due to witnessing what you humans can do."

All the humans that could understand him stared down,realizing what he was saying was true. Andrew,Vince and Jack keep their heads up,like they knew it would come to this."If Parliament is going to banish us then!Might as well move on...Old chap!"Captain Galland ordered the SAS Soldiers to prepare the Samsons outside.

Within several minutes,the humans marched towards their flying machines,carrying everything they brought here from the arrow launcher to the stretchers Analysis and Connor was on. All the Parliament members didn't show any feelings as the owls from the other world lifted off headed to the Jefferson. Once Analysis and Connor was strapped in,Jordan and Davis took one last look at the members of the Parliament."You made a huge mistake...He is going to kill us all with a brink of a eye."

Brunwella and Thora(3) overlooked their position from their hollow,the old singer wasn't going to make them fade away,the ones who brought his sister back.

"I am sure many owls will continue to help them win this battle...For now,all we can do is ask that they keep their "

"We will return!We will end this!"

Holly and Collin was still getting use to their human selves,having teeth and all. What they at least enjoyed was their feathers keeping them warm,all they had was their clothing,given that it offered some protection from the cold. Jordan,Elle,Holly and Collin wondered around the ship,looking for spare vests,anything that both their children could wear."I miss being a penguin so bad..."

"I know how you feel Holly,but your just going to have to be a human until Mr Cuffyn finds a way to turn you back to normal."Jordan banged his own flipper on the wall."I am not feeling the mood to talk right now,I am a little bit over..."

A low pitched singing interrupted the emperor penguin."Wait a minute!"

 _"Ding Dong_  
 _I know you can hear me_  
 _Open up the door_  
 _I only want to play a little."_

"It's coming from behind us...someone is messing with us."Elle said trying to keep their fear from steering up.

 _"Ding Dong  
_ _You can't keep me waiting  
_ _It's already too late  
_ _For you to try and run away."_

 _"I see you through the window  
_ _Our eyes are locked together  
_ _I can sense your horror  
_ _Though I'd like to see it closer."_

The singing now sounded closer but it continued to echo around the halls,scaring them even more."Kids!In here!"Holly and Collin quickly hid inside the closet.

 _"Ding Dong  
_ _Here I come to find you  
_ _Hurry up and run  
_ _Let's play a little game and have fun."_

 _"Ding Dong  
_ _Where is it you've gone to?  
_ _Do you think you've won?  
_ _Our game of hide and seek has just begun."_

 _"I hear your footsteps  
Thumping loudly through the hallways  
_ _I can hear your sharp breaths  
_ _Your not very good at hiding."_

 _"Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)  
_ _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)  
_ _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)  
_ _Just wait, you can't hide from me."_

The singing was coming from behind the door to the room. Jordan quickly closed the closet door,completely scared.

 _"Knock Knock  
_ _I am at your door now  
_ _I am coming in  
_ _No need for me to ask permission."_

 _"Knock Knock  
_ _I'm inside your room, now  
_ _Where is it you've hid?  
_ _Our game of hide and seek's about to end."_

Holly was about to whimper in fear but Collin blocked her bea...I mean mouth with his hand.

 _"I'm coming closer  
_ _Looking underneath your bed but  
_ _You're not there, I wonder  
_ _Could you be inside the closet?"_

The four closed their eyes waiting for the end to happen;suddenly the closet door swung open,revealing Christina singing in front of them.

 _"Ding Dong  
_ _I have found you."_

 _"Ding Dong  
_ _You were hiding here  
_ _Now you're it."_

 _"Ding Dong  
_ _Finally found you, dear  
_ _Now you're it."_

 _"Ding Dong  
_ _Looks like I have won  
_ _Now you're it."_

 _"Ding Dong  
_ _Pay the consequence."_

Elle,Jordan,Holly and Collin had mad expressions on their eyes,making the female in front of them confused and alert."Did I scare you guys?"

"What do you think?"

"Maybe I should have chosen a different song."

"Great Guin...After that,we are going to need something to release our anger on."

"Hey!Go easy on me...alright,I was just playing."

Elle started as she punched Christina in the flipper;not to an extent to cause pain,So did Jordan.

* * *

 _Day 13  
_

 _One Week Later_

 _Somewhere in the Northern Part of the Sea of Hoolemere_

Everyone was gathered on the Jefferson's stern as Soren,Pelli,their three offsprings along with a large group of owls touched down. Though they were banished from the Great Tree,owls who still supported them did not...meaning Soren and many others."Sorry we're lacking on the timing guys...Me and Pelli just had the Egg Festival while you were gone from the tree."

"Egg Festival?"At first the penguins,owls and the humans from the other world were confused but soon. All of them,except for the young ones caught what he meant."So...Does he mean..."

"Yeah...he meant that...but that is not the case now,that can wait after this meeting is over."Everyone lined up as Jordan give a checklist to Carl."Geez...there is enough to support five maybe six groups."The human began putting the names of who was going to support them.

 _-Soren_

 _-Twilight_

 _-Digger_

 _-Gylfie_

 _-Cetus_

 _-Pellimore_

 _-Martin_

 _-Otulissa_

 _-Cleve_

 _-Eglantine_

 _-Lyze(1)_

 _-Lil(1)_

 _-Ifghar(1)_

 _-Lyze(2)_

 _-Lil(2)_

 _-Moss_

 _-Thora(1)_

 _-Thora(2)_

 _-Amy_

 _-David_

 _-Bo_

 _-Braithe_

 _-Bell_

 _-Bash_

 _-Blythe_

"That's all of them..."Carl handed the checklist back to Jordan,he checked the list to make sure."Checkmate!You missed one..."A female short-eared owl emerge from the large group of owls.

"Name is Ruby...Really skilled at flying,I can teach your friends a few things about how to make faster moves."

then at the universes."Guys!Remember what I said about those nuclear bombs exploding all over the place..."

"Don't we always?"

"I caught a split second of a city named Acirema...I am not sure what it means but I think that is where Seeker is hiding."That was when Thora(1&2) cried for joy."Jordan!You have Starsight!"

"Star...what?"

"I mean the way to see into the future..."

"Actually that wasn't seeing into the future...the Great Glaux warned me about what will happen."

"About those nuclear bombs Jordan,did you think how he is able to get those from our world?"Mumble(1) asked his grandson.

"No idea grandpa...All I know is we got to find out where that city is as soon as we can."

Christina stared at the group only to be interrupted by a passing burrowing owl,"Pardon me miss...Sorry for not excusing myself."What took Christina by shock is the Burrowing owl was walking over to where Soren was standing. She knew what was going to happen.

"Look out!"As the burrow extended his talons,Christina threw herself on top of the burrowing owl."This owl's trying to kill you!"A few guardians restrained the burrowing owl."Benson figured out a possible theory."Soren...I think your family is next!"Soren stood protectively of his family,he spotted another burrowing owl. This Pure One was starting to realize what he was doing,he was starting to shrink his feathers as he was frightened by all the eyes staring down his gizzard. His own head felt hard as he was breathing faster as he should have been. He felt his own wings get forced to the ground by Analysis and Alissa."Stay down and you may not get hurt!"Jack(1) held his hand as he gently quieted everyone down."Bring them into the detention bay...I'll question them later."

Jordan continued to speak."If I could tell,the sun was setting in the direction of west...the direction that we should be looking."

"West it is then...By the way Mumble,from what those surviving sailors from that enemy fleet were telling us...Seeker has been making a few friends for the past few months meaning..."

"Meaning there are more Others out there...then we expected."Otulissa shook her head including her own feathers."All of the Others in this world has thought to become extincted for thousands of years."Lyze(1) made his quick step to declare what he had to speak out.

"Extincted by my own gizzard...the only Others that are not suppose to be extincted are the ones on these so called ships."Thora(1) stepped beside her long time friend."One thing is certain!Lyze...Pixy!Take it away!"

"Those humans could be from our world which is likely or they are ones that no one was able to find for a long time."

"Whatever the case,we need to split to find out clues...a lot of them should be scattered all over the kingdoms."

"If they are all over the kingdoms,we are going to have to put you all into groups."Glenda stated waving her flipper."Well considering that we have three universes here...we will all lead the owls forward."

"If you want it that way..."

"Everyone choose who your willing to take under your flippers...put your name on the board up there "

 **Group One**

-Mumble(1)  
-Gloria(1)  
-Erik(1)  
-Bo(1)  
-Evan  
-Atticus  
-Lance  
-Jordan  
-Elle  
-Holly  
-Collin  
-Lyze(1)  
-Lil(1)  
-Thora(1)  
-Ifghar(1)

 **Group Two**

 **-** Jack(2)  
-Vincentine  
-Andrew **  
**-Mumble(2)  
-Gloria(2)  
-Erik(2)  
-Bo(2)  
-Mumble(3)  
-Glenda  
-Lyze(2)  
-Lil(2)  
-Thora(2)  
-Davis  
-Pixy  
-Terrie  
-Riney

 **Group Three**

-Mumble(D)  
-Gloria(D)  
-Erik(D)  
-Bo(D)  
-Atticus(D)  
-Ridge  
-Christina  
-Jess  
-Flora  
-Angie  
-Connor  
-Drive  
-Jenny  
-Breanna  
-Benson  
-Kenny  
-Sophia  
-James  
-Alex

 **Group Four  
**

-Soren  
-Twilight  
-Digger  
-Gylfie  
-Cetus  
-Pellimore  
-Martin  
-Otulissa  
-Cleve  
-Eglantine  
-Moss  
-Bo  
-Braithe  
-Bell  
-Bash  
-Blythe

 **Group Five  
** -Carl  
-Jack(1)  
-Scott  
-Analysis  
-Alissa  
-Richard  
-Irena  
-Amy  
-David  
-Mumble  
-Linda  
-John  
-Victoria

"Best to fly with a universe has the same meaning."Lyze(2) give a hoot to Mumble(2)."Great Guin!I am looking forward to working with you."Mumble(2) and Lil(2) shook both their flippers/wings over another,forming a shake.

Otulissa and Cleve called forth for at almost everyone to come to the stern if the ship."Guys!Come out here fast!"The King and Queen held their breaths,above them to the north several colorful lights were shining across the sky."Ah yes!Aurora Glaucora coming to lift our own feathers as we fly out towards wonders beyond."

"We call them Great Guin's Spirit."

* * *

 _Day 31,_ _Weeks Later_

 _Ice Narrows,the gateway to the Northern Kingdoms_

 _8:00 AM_

Jordan was staring out the side of a billboard that promoted a brand of some kind,something told him that the brand resembled that of twinkies. He felt his back get tapped so he turned around to see Vincentine urging him to hurry it up. The human led him to a rooftop where Jack's helicopter was waiting."We need to get out of here now!"

As the penguin went aboard,He could hear Vincent yelling towards Jack(1) in the forward section of the helicopter."Go!"Jack moved the lever forward,making the huge helicopter lift off from the ground."Ladies and gentleman this is your Captain speaking,We're in for a ride!Hang on!John give me max power."

"All Forces!We have a nuclear bomb in the middle of Acirema,Bomb Squad is on sight and attempting to disarm!I repeat..."Suddenly a large flash of light blinded Carl and Jordan making them put their hand/flipper infront of their eyes."Oh no!"The Sampson behind them were thrown around as the shock-wave was going faster then they were."Everyone hang on!"Vince yelled as the shock-wave hit Jack's helicopter.

"We're going down!"

The shock-wave pushed Jordan back to the floor,he quickly stumbled forward as he saw Carl being dangerously pulled to the open door. Jordan tried to hold onto Carl by his flippers."Carl!Hang on!"The force of the helicopter spinning made his flippers lose grip on Carl's hands."Noooo!"Jordan held on to the seat as best as he could to not get himself pulled out from the helicopter. He would only watch as the Jack tried desperately to regain control,some buildings inched closer with every spin. Everything went black as Jordan could remember.

Jordan woke up screaming,Holly beside him with a scared look."Daddy!You were shaking in your sleep!"Jordan took a minute to clear his mind of what he saw. Carl flying out the back end of the helicopter,the nuclear explosion,the aftermath. He calmed himself down and looked at Holly."Don't worry Holly!I am okay now...I just had a bad dream."Maybe this dream meant something bad was coming,the start of all those nuclear explosions. Holly threw her arms around him,making him feel comfortable.


	30. Onwards to the Western Kingdoms

**Hello Guys!Today is the 30th of December 2016, I am not myself today as I found out something horrible a few days ago. I am hoping that the Year of 2017 starts without something bad happening. Anyway, lets get on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **C** **hapter 30:Onwards to the Western Kingdoms**

 _Day 31  
_

 _Ice Narrows,the gateway to the Northern Kingdoms_

 _10:00 AM_

Mumble(1),Mumble(2),Mumble(D),Carl,Jack(1),Jack(2),Andrew and Vince took a moment to deal with their decision making,  
Splitting everyone will offer greater scouting towards their opposing opponents but would force all of them to fend for themselves if they come face to face with owls or humans that are more then they could handle."

"Carl...If Seeker were to have his way..."

"We won't...not with his savage ways."Carl took a deep breath,putting his hand over his head."It's up to you Mumble...You and Your counterparts are going to lead...those three groups."

"Give us a few minutes so we can all agree on one plan."

* * *

Holly and Collin both worn vests over their bodies,their hoodies surrounded their heads to protect against the cold."Collin...I miss my old self,I just want to be a penguin again."

"I miss my old self too,Holly...If we had our feathers,we wouldn't have to wear all this clothing."

"Holly...Collin..."Jordan and Elle approached their children from behind."Grandpa Mumble wants us to gather up so he can talk to us."The four gathered inside with everyone else as Mumble and his counterparts."So...we decided that...Group Three and Part of Group Four will stay behind in the Southern Kingdoms,looking for Seeker's Forces that we weren't able to destroy. Meanwhile,Group Two will stay behind and search the Northern Kingdoms for any trace left by Seeker during the time he's been here. Group Five,Group One,and the rest of Group Four will stay onboard the ship and wait for anything to come."

"Pardon me Carl but would you tell us what you were able to get out of those sailors?"Jordan asked the human wanting a quick answer.

"Mumble...those sailors was able to say that there is a canal that was formed by collapsed ice near Glauxian Brothers Retreat...That is how they were able to get their ships here."Otulissa and Cleve were quick to realize what the other was saying."That's rubbish,There wasn't any mention of a way for water to travel to the Sea of Vastness."

"Otulissa...Water has to get to the kingdoms somehow."The female elf owl also added."Ezylryb once said that there was also that there was a land far away,land that was for bitten to any owl...far beyond the Southern Kingdoms."

"You mean the Kingdom of Bristol?"Everybody's attention was gazed upon Amy and David."How do you know all this?"The two burrowing owls give a smirk."Duh!We're from there..."

"What!You and Amy knew all this time!And you didn't even tell us!We would have saved all that trouble!"Mumble(2) patted his son on the back."There!Erik...that matters only in another universe similar to this one."

"Well all we can do is continue on."Group two got what they needed including a long ranged radio and a few notepads."The cold weather up here is similar the weather in Alaska...so you might want to bring heat packs."

* * *

Group Two,Three,Part of Four left to their destinations. Soren hooted with as he flapped both his wings to signal Glaux speed,he didn't need to hoot loudly as owls themselves had super hearing.

 _15 minutes later_

 _Bitter Sea,Near Gluaxian Brothers Retreat_

 _Group Two_

With Andrew at the controls,Group Two headed for the certain point where the canal was said to be at. Mumble(2) asked Jack(2) over the noise of the motors."So what do you suppose we find when we get to the canal?"

"Maybe the ships that had escaped from that battle those sailors were talking about."

"They must be long gone by then..."Mumble could have been correct at the fleet not being at the canal but right now they had to do a favor before they depart to their own favor."I suppose we are to find recordings and a bunch of other stuff like weapons."Bo(2) called over the radio."Weapons or not!The more weapons we take into consideration,we will be able to face Seeker with what is really out there."

"We're coming up on the point where those owls said they saw the passage."Glenda and Mumble(3) looked from the side door,amused of the size of the canal."Holy Guin!She wasn't kidding!"The canal was as wide the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco,stretching for miles.

"Inform the others that what Carl and those sailors say is true...they should head over here now."

 _On the Jefferson_

"Sir...They want to speak with you."Jack was on the bridge,in the radio room."Got it...I'll tell them right away...Good luck in the Northern Kingdoms...Andrew."Jack departed from the bridge,going down a few levels to the room where everyone was gathered. The human could see Analysis and Connor were getting themselves ready as their flesh wounds had completely healed. Both the Snowy Owls worn Goggles and Fanny Packs as a precautionary measure.

"Hey...Not too hard..."Richard and Irena playfully pecked into their father's wings as Alissa patted both of them on the back with her wings. Jack called fro everyone's attention.

"Andrew said that the canal really is there out near the Glauxian's Retreat."

"Do you think we should follow to where it takes us?"

"Don't know...it's up to you Mumble."

"If I am going to lead...might as well make the obvious choice."

The Jefferson,Victory and the John Adams trailed behind the UK/US Fleet towards the Bitter Sea. Back with Group Three and the other half of Group Four, they were given a task that seemed easier then what they other groups was facing. They had to go back to the Forest of Ambala to gather critical information that would aid the Group One. Twilight and his two brothers,Tavis and Cetus led the formation of owls. Twilight turned his head around in a full 180 degrees to his brothers."You know,I would care for to try out one of those weapons that the others process."

"I admire your thinking Twilight...but those weapons may take months if not years to get use to."Connor, Drive, and Jenny sped up to take position off their right wings...The three of them spoke to the Grey Owl simultaneously."Right call...those weapons would be limited use as you would constantly need to keep making those darts."

"Trust us...those weapons may seem powerful but a lot of skill needs to be required to be used properly."

"And once they run out of those darts,those weapons are useless until you can get more..."

Twilight just laughed as he clearly never understood everything."Those darts travel at incredible speeds...it just fascinates me to see us using a few of them."

"Here comes the hard part,all of them take a while to load those darts in...they also heavy."

 _(Sylvana)"There is world  
That is virtual and different  
It can be cold  
Makes us stand up for what's right  
Our hope through the life  
If we reset it to the start."_

 _"Here we are going far  
To save all that we love  
If we give all we've got  
We'll make it through."_

 _"Here we are like a star  
Shinning bright on your world  
Today  
Make evil go away."_

 _"Christina will reset it all  
Breanna be there when you call  
Atticus we will stand  
Sophia stronger after all."  
_

All was quiet for a few seconds, Sylvana smiled as she moved her head side to side as if she was whipping hair around."That's excellent to see how well you can sing with that silky voice of yours...I can see why Digger wanted you so much."

"Well I am needless to say that I admit to having a desire for Digger myself due to the way he is always calm and philosophical."Jenny and Drive got what she meant making them laugh.

 _(Jenny)"Fly me to the moon_  
 _Let me play among the stars_  
 _Let me see what spring is like_  
 _On a, Jupiter and Mars_  
 _In other words, hold my hand_  
 _In other words, baby, kiss me."_

 _(Drive)"Fill my heart with song_  
 _And let me sing for ever more_  
 _You are all I long for_  
 _All I worship and adore_  
 _In other words, please be true_  
 _In other words, I love you."_

 _(Jenny &Drive)"Fill my heart with song_  
 _Let me sing for ever more_  
 _You are all I long for_  
 _All I worship and adore_  
 _In other words, please be true_  
 _In other words, in other words_  
 _I love you."_

Everyone laughed to the tone as they got close to Forest of Ambala ."Wait...quiet!"Bo and Braithe could hear shuffling coming from one of the trees."Both the whiskered screeches looked closer at the tree line. The trees were dense with the under layer of leaves,barely letting any light shine through. There was something being pointed at them,some kind of large stick with a pointy end. Both of them went to defense of the group,hooting in alert."Look sharp!Dive!"The large stick shot forward a net which sped it's way towards the owls,barely missing them. Christina at the controls of the Samson carrying the rest of the group made a quick dodge to avoid the net,almost making everyone lose their balance.

"Where did that come from!?"

"There!"The stick now seen as a net gun retracted under the thick leaves."That's a net gun!Worst time to attack us!"

"We'll take this one!"Kenny and Sophia dived towards the tree,talons extended to strike."Pity!Choosing to attack at a large group."

* * *

 _Northern Kingdoms_

 _With Group Two_

Group Two headed south along the northern coast line, following the Cadets of Dark Fowl Island."First place we should look is the Bay of Fangs...it is likely one of the places that that guy has been hiding."Bay of Fangs was one of the ideal places for owls to rest up.

"That's the bay..."

"You don't suppose he has been here...considering that we saw him all over the kingdoms."Glenda asked Thora(2) over the radio tags."No...if he had...most owls including the most loyal would have already have know about an other roaming around the Kingdoms...well if he was able to convince a few of them then yes."

"If you two can quiet yourselves for a few seconds...We got someone waving us down."It was Mumble(3) pointing down at an owl waving a wing."That's Maggie!Well the older self!"Lil(2) hooted into air with pure excitement.

"Who's Maggie?"

"It's...A friend of theirs,Andrew."Davis answered his question,recalling the first few hours when they arrived. After Andrew carefully guided the helicopter to a stop,it was at least quiet...Much to the relief of their ears.

"I thought I heard something strange approaching,you can thank Joss for alerting me."The old female Whiskered Screech coughed before continuing to talk."I swear to Glaux that my time will come on a full moon...So what brings you up here to the Northern Kingdoms?"Lyze(2) and Lil(2) turned their heads to each other...giving a nod."We're here to find a disturbance in the Kingdoms...do you know about an other roaming about in the Northern Kingdoms?"

"An other?Well I never heard such rumors like this."That was when Vince, Andrew, and Jack revealed themselves...shocking the older owl. She observed them,from their fur to their looks...the shock wore off as she returned to normal."But I did hear rumors of owls sneaking information that regarding the recent spread of the Pure Ones."

"They're spreading throughout the Kingdoms?"

"Oh Guin!That means they're going to be traveling to that unseen land as well!"Pixy held her laptop down as she opened the screen,carefully typing with her flippers."According to my calculations,it could take at least a week for the fleet to arrive...by then Seeker would have already had time to use that nuclear bomb."Glenda squeezed Mumble(3) flipper."Who else knows what happened during the time we took to recover."

"We just have one problem that we still need to solve...how are we suppose to find that land?"As they didn't expect,a Male Spotted Owl appeared from above."I been listening to your concerns,when you give the initiation of a other...I had to tell you another owl give me this map containing landmarks that doesn't match the kingdoms."The Spotted Owl rolled a map that was impressively marked. It had a ocean taking most of the map, spanning from the north,west,and south. At the bottom of the map, water was forming which created a bay like form. From the number of lines that ran through the map,all of Group Two counted four borders. The Country in the middle took up most of the land but there was enough to support the other three.

"Great Guin!This is what we were looking for."

"Lets tell the others about this map that we found,it could help them."

* * *

After a few days,the Fleet was now crossing into the North Sea just east of the Middle Kingdoms. Many of the Sailors were bored as they had no way of entertaining themselves,whats worse is the food and fuel supply was running very low."Each ship has a day's worth of supplies which is not going to be enough to travel to whatever land is out there."Captain Patrick said with concern."What do you suppose we do Jack?"Before Jack could respond to the question,one of the sailors made call to the Captain.

"Hold!I think we are encountering a unstable portal!"

"Tell the Fleet to hold back...We'll check it out."

"I count six replenishment ships,all headed at full speed towards us."

"Unidentified vessels at heading 015 degrees,This is the Royal Navy HMS Victory...operating under the United Nations...Your approaching us head on and I recommend you identify yourself."

"This is Task Group 15 of the replenishment core of the Royal Navy...My god we're glad to run into you lads."

"You lots need lots of explaining to do."HMS Victory steamed forward towards the six flat looking ships while the Jefferson turned around towards the fleet."We are going to need at least a day to resupply every ship that has made it this far."

"Contact Captain Chairman on the Nevada...Tell him to start repairs on his ships ASAP."Jack faced the old Captain,intent to leave."Captain...We'll continue on by air while you can take your time."Jack went down the stairs again to get his uniform on,headed to his helicopter inside the sheltered part of the ship.

"Mumble!Erik!We're going ahead of the fleet...we're going to find out if the land that Group Two sent over really exist."

"How about us?"

"If you want you could come and help search with us."

Amy and David pointed towards the western part of the completed map,"We didn't think of telling until the time was right."Both the Burrowing owls pointed at the part of the map that was torn off."Our owner or the one who used to care for us had the complete details of the world of the unknown as the owls called it."Mumble wanted to know more."Who is the one who used to care for you?"

"It was a few years ago,if we can remember...her name was Mary Brands. When Amy and I first met her a few years ago,we were just owlets. She cared for us,teach us how to write and taught us how to fly. When the tie was right,she released us and we flew to the Southern Kingdoms. We wouldn't had made it without help from a family of elf owls. They told us about the dangers of moon-blinking,pretty much everything else."

"Mary Brands...Sounds like we are dealing with an expert on animals here."Jack checked his watch as he put the map that the other group faxed over."According to the far west,there is a coastline that four nations share...Those nations are the Kingdom of Leapshort, the Kingdom of Birdwell, the Kingdom of Ustio, and the Kingdom of Bristol."Carl crossed his arms,showing sign of amusement."Bristol is the nation that sent those ships...those sailors said that the nation that they say is under the form of..."

* * *

 _Midnight_

 _Northern Kingdoms_

Maggie laughed to the thought of Ifghar."He was the bit funny when I first met him...he was always making jokes that were inspired by you Lyze."The old whisker screech wiped away a tear with her wing."When I asked,he said I was the most beautiful owl he ever seen...besides you Lil."Maggie confronted the two younger selves of her friends."I would have adored to had been his mate...but when I found out he betrayed us."

"YOU ADORED!?"

"We spent our time talking about the war and how it was great it would have been if it ended...We even talked about the future."Maggie wiped away another tear with her wing."One night however,I noticed he was different...he didn't seem to notice me anymore...however it was the night before he did what he did...he asked me if I wanted to join the enemy. I thought he was blushing but he was not, that snake friend of his was on his back. I refused and they went on their way, I should have stopped them."

"Hey...You made your choice, thing is can be done."

* * *

Jack's helicopter headed southwest over the beyond, inside Jack and Carl was unsure of how far they should go. Depending on how far those kingdoms are,they are going to have to risk a rough landing in the middle of the woods. In the back cabin, Elle, Flora and Bo sung their smoothing lullaby song as their children. Angie, Evan, Collin and Holly fell asleep to the sound of their mother's songs behind the continuous sound of the helicopter. Erik, Jess and Jordan smirked at their mates,giving a sign of their loving care.

"Dad...Since I was younger,I felt like I owe you something for not looking up to you as I should have been."'

"What do you mean Son?"

"I am going to sing a song about you,how you cared for me when I never cared about you...those stories that you told me about your childhood."

"Erik...You already apologized for your wrong doing...you don't need to do it again."

"It's for the you...I been keeping this since the Doomberg incident."

 _(Erik)"An only child  
Alone and wild_  
 _A emperor penguin's son_  
 _His flippers were meant_  
 _For different work_  
 _And his heart was known_  
 _To none -_  
 _He left his home_  
 _And went his lone_  
 _And solitary way_  
 _And he gave to me -_  
 _A gift I know I never_  
 _Can repay."_

 _"A quiet voice of music  
_ _Denied a simpler fate  
_ _He tried to be a hero once -  
_ _But his music wouldn't wait  
_ _He earned his love  
_ _Through discipline  
_ _A thundering, velvet flipper  
_ _His gentle means of sculpting souls -  
_ _Took me years to understand."_

 _"The leader of the band is tired  
_ _And his eyes are growing old  
_ _But his blood runs through  
_ _My instrument  
_ _And his song is in my soul -  
_ _My life has been a poor attempt  
_ _To imitate the penguin  
_ _I'm just a living legacy -  
_ _To the leader of the band."_

 _"My friends' lives were  
_ _Different  
_ _For they heard another call  
_ _One went to Emperor Land  
_ _And the other to doomberg  
_ _And I'm in New York  
_ _When I'm not in some cave  
_ _Living out this life I've chose  
_ _And come to know so well."_

 _"I thank you for the music  
_ _And your stories of the ice  
_ _I thank you for the freedom  
_ _When it came my time to go  
_ _I thank you for the kindness  
_ _And the times when you got tough  
_ _And, pap, I don't think i  
_ _Said 'i love you' near enough."_

 _"The leader of the band is tired  
_ _And his eyes are growing old -  
_ _But his blood runs through  
_ _My instrument  
_ _And his song is in my soul  
_ _My life has been a poor attempt -  
_ _To imitate the penguin  
_ _I'm just a living legacy  
_ _To the leader of the band -  
_ _I am the living legacy  
_ _To the leader of the band."_

Mumble and Gloria smiled at their son, fortunate enough that they both wrapped their flippers around his back."Erik!That was wondrous!"Gloria excitedly said to her son before turning to Mumble."What did you think Mumble?"

"Yeah!What did you think, Dad?"

A tear began to leak out of Mumbles' blue eyes, he looked down to wipe the tear off his cheek."You sung a song that meant a lot to me, Erik...All those years of being alone...It brings back memories."

"There...Da...I am here...Your not alone any longer."

"Oh Mumble, You were not totally alone..."Gloria said as she nuzzled her beak with Mumble before embracing. Not soon after, Carl turned around from his seat, pointing downward...meaning they are going to need to land."Hang onto something just in case."

* * *

Camp was set up as soon as they touched the ground, given they had just landed in an open field. Jordan, Scott and Dr Beatle quickly put the tents up, plugging in the components for the computers and machines. Nearby the Owls of Group One, Four and Five stood on a few redwood trees."Hey...Soren..."Analysis asked the Barn owl making him turn his head fully to the right."You need something?"

"How do you handle those battle claws?"The Barn Owl "I'll teach you the ways of handling battle claws however there is a catch...Gylfie, Twilight and Digger has been speaking about using those weapons of yours."

"Teach how to handle OUR weapons?"

"It's complicated really...but if you could handle your weapons...then you can handle ours as well."Holly and Collin walked into the tent where their parents were just finishing putting the cables into the computers."Mommy...Can we help?"Elle and Jordan looked surprised at first but smiled at their offspring."Well Kids...If you want to you can help Dr Beatle by tasting the favors he is putting into the fish that we will eat later."

* * *

As Jordan rested in the corner of the tent that he has put together with Elle, he wondered on that dream that he had visions of. Could it be what is going to happen?Could it be prevented?What would happen if it does become a reality?A beeping coming from his radio caught him out of those questions."Davis calling Jordan...Are you there?"

"I'm here...what's going on?"

"Just to let you know that...Jack, Andrew and Vince is coming your way to discuss a few things we found here in the Northern Kingdoms."

"What about you guys?"

"We're staying in the Northern Kingdoms for a while...The Pure Ones were rumored to have scattered throughout the Kingdoms."

"Should I alert Soren to this?"

"Yea...Tell him but if we do run into trouble, We'll take care of it."

"I can see that...You guys take care of yourselves out there."

"We will...Over and out."Jordan headed over to where the owls were resting their wings."Soren...The Pure Ones were reported to be in the Northern Kingdoms."

"They could have decided to split forces to make it harder for us to find."

"Our friends had faced many dangers before, I guess since they been on the offensive for a while now."

* * *

It was within a few hours that Richard and Irena was begging for their parents to go hunting, though they could fly now...their beaks and talons were not yet fully developed for the task yet since they are still owlets."Me and Alissa will fly ahead to spot anything edible for our chicks to shallow."As the four flew off, Jack and Carl waited until the other humans arrived. The humans of Group Two arrived shortly in the Sampson that was given to them."Took you guys long enough."

"Hey Everyone!Do you mind if you stay back to guard the Camp?"

"Sure...We can do the favor."

"Thanks..."The six humans walked westward, traveling for a few hours on foot."So what did you guys find in the Northern Kingdoms?"

"Lets recall...Map of the Four Kingdoms and a few leads on Seeker."Andrew given Scott a clipboard giving names like a few generals."He is calling a meeting with the top Generals of the Bristol Military Forces."Scott looked over the names and the location that the meeting would take place.

"Seems like he is planning a war against us."

"No it seems like he is planning a war against the other four kingdoms."

Jack(1) stopped walking to pull out the map that they had."According to this map,Acirema should be ten miles from here...We're going to have to walk the rest of the...Guys!?"Jack(1) stumbled see the other humans had left him."Geez,can't they just wait it out..."The human headed west seeking to catch up with the others. As he walked on,he started to feel uneasy. Something was off,like he was being spied on. Jack slowed his walking to a stop."I don't like this..."Out the corner of his eye,he saw a Snowy Owl diving on him."Aw!S-"The force of the sudden impact was enough to throw the human down. As he tried to get up,a force field lid up around him.


	31. Meet Jasmine, Mary, and Robert

**Chapter 31:Meet Jasmine, Mary, and Robert**

 _Day 31_

 _6:00pm_

 _Kingdom of Leapshort, somewhere in the forest._

The next thing Jack saw was a girl coming towards him,he admired her a little bit. Her hair all light brown and a little bit messy. What made him wonder was her perfect way of dressing. She wore a skirt,cape,and a long sleeved shirt,all of which were dyed in forest green color. What surprised him the most was the necklace she had on,it glossed brightly blue as she approached. She looked to be about twenty-four if he guessed it correctly,two years younger then he was...however he knew to not let looks deceive him.

"Perfect...she know how to disguise herself."He stood his ground,staring as the Snowy Owl that hit him landed on ground beside her. It looked like the snowy owl was talking to her,he couldn't hear what they were saying due to them keeping their distance. The girl turned to him,"Drop the gun and no one gets hurt!"Seeing he had no choice,he did what she asked. She drew her bow as she pressed the device which took the force-field down.

"What's your name?"

"It's Jack B. Thompson..but I liked to be called Boeing as my last name."

"Jasmine Bragg."No sooner they finished,the other five humans appear from the mist,closing on them. She quickly raised her bow back at Jack(1)."Don't do it!On the ground now!"

"Wait!Guys!"Alissa, Analysis, Irena and Richard dived to land as they hovered from above, The snowy owl next Jasmine gasped, so did Alissa."Alissa!?"

"Robert!"Both the snowy owls flew to one another as fast as they could,hugging each other in their wings."Oh Robert!I never thought I see you again..."

"I never thought I see you too."Analysis approached clearing his own beak."Brother...Meet my mate!Analysis!"

"Analysis...Meet Robert!My brother!"

"Well!Well!Well!I see you been keeping my sister company for a while."

"I sure have..."

"I got a lot to tell you about the adventure!Brother!"

Robert noticed the two owlets standing behind Alissa, he gazed up at Alissa in surprise, He had to guess that they were their offspring. He was kind of surprised that his sister would want owlets with an alluring owl like Analysis, he couldn't blame her as she was clearly old enough. He decided to answer his sister's comment."I can't wait to hear them and I got to tell you myself!"The three snowy owls looked back at the humans."It's okay...they're friends!"Jasmine lowered her bow at Jack,she made eye contact with him."Jack...please forgive me for being unfriendly at first...I thought that you were one of the bad guys."

"You mean the Bristol Military?The ones who been trying to kill us?"

"You know them too as well?"

"They tried to sink our ships...but we manage to fend them off and sink their own ships in the process."

"Ships?What kind?"

"United Nations combined fleet composing the United Kingdom and..."

"The United States..."Jasmine finished with surprise and realization."That's correct..."

"But how!I thought we were the only ones."

"I'll tell you everything but for now,I am hoping that you know a city called Acirema?"

"Sure that is where I live."Jack(1) leaned in closer to Jasmine."Why you doing out here then?"

"I am out here to hunt for blessings...for Turkey."

"Thanksgiving?"

"Unlike thanksgiving in the past world which is in November...February is when everyone celebrates it for a new lease in life."

"Well ain't that a fixer but what do you mean past world?"

"I'll explain after you explain your story."Amy and David flew down towards Jasmine at that point."Excuse me but we were hoping to find someone by the name of Mary Brands."

"Mary!?As in my friend?"

"Yes..."Amy and David give a slight sign off at the end,unsure of the outcome."Follow me and I'll take you to Outpost 15...It's an old fortress that is being reused."As Jasmine led the five humans to the castle gate,there was another girl talking to one of the guards. Scott couldn't make her out but,judging by the blue hunting dress she was wearing,she looked attractive. The girl noticed them approaching,she raised her arrow at the humans. Jasmine give a hand signal to the girl,who held her bow down. Jasmine went towards the girl,whispering to her.

Scott examined the girl in the blue dress who looked somewhere to be early twenties,he wanted to introduce himself to her. Scott would say she looked extremely beautiful...Her eyes were light blue along with that pale pink lips of hers. What bugged him the most was her long dark brown hair with the glowing neaklace wrapped around her neck, He felt a bit love-struck to her. Jasmine turned towards the Humans,"Okay!You can meet the General of the commanding forces here...but please try to keep those weapons on safety once we are inside."The outpost was an old fort that was being rebuilt to accommodate it's occupants."So Jasmine...why did you bring them here?"The six turned to source of the voice,It was that other girl. Seeing her clearly now,she wasn't wearing a dress but a shirt and skirt which seemed to be made of poly chiffon fabric. The six took their helmets off and bowed while smiling."Greetings!"Jasmine smiled back as the six put their helmets back on.

"If your looking for Mary Brands, here she is."Scott, Jack(1), and Carl were surprised. They expected to find her somewhere in Acirema but what they didn't expect to be the girl infront of them."Wow..."A now really love-strucked Scott was all that he could say.

"Forgive me Mary but your the one we been looking for all this time."

"Me?"

"Yes...We were given that you once took care of owls that told us you knew knowledge of the kingdoms that exist here...We were wondering if you could show us to the leading parliament of Acirema?"

"Um...Likely you all have something very important to tell the Queen."

"We're concerned about the possibilities of a war against the Kingdom of Bristol."

"A war with them..."Mary asked surprised at Carl."I never thought I see them considering a war."Jasmine went to explain that the Kingdom of Bristol was originated from an organization who broke away from Leapshort, declaring their independence early. Of course they had build their military and their civilization in a matter of time, no more then five years to be exact. The Kingdom of Leapshort also developed their civilization too but their military power was not well developed to counter their unfriendly counterpart."I wouldn't had considered them wanting a war, ever since we accepted that their independence just like that."The soldier that Mary was talking to earlier approached them."We wanted to avoid repeating an event like the American Revolution."

The eight humans began to move towards the large building inside the inner fort. During this,Scott moved closer to Mary."Hello...I am Scott B. Thompson...or Boeing if you prefer something short."Mary giggled at Scott, the corners of her lips moved upward, forming a smug smile."I am happy to meet you too...Scott."She stopped to pick up old history books that could had cost a fortune."Let me help you with those Mary!"Scott picked the stack of books that she wanted to carry. Jasmine asked Jack(1) something as the gate to the inner fort opened."So what are you guys here for,really...It's unwilling to find others out in the forest like that."Mary also added to her sentence with concern."And why do you two have the same last names?Are you two brothers?Scott?"

"Mary can we talk in private?"

"Um...Sure Scott."

"Go on guys...we'll catch up."Mary and Scott stayed behind while the four continued walking."The truth is that we came to the Kingdom of Leapshort to follow lead on a guy named Seeker, the one who led us here. Jack,Andrew and Vincent are from another universe that run parallel to ours. You might think that we're crazy but we're friends with a family of Emperor Penguins, including Jack, Andrew and Vince...All of us are."

"Your all friends with Emperor Penguins?"

"He speaks the truth."Jasmine nodded her head,"First I thought Mary and Me were the only ones who could understand Birds...I guess we were wrong."

* * *

Analysis, Alissa with their two owlets rested on top of the castle with Robert."After that fire erupted when those loggers lit that lazer,Mom and Dad weren't sure if they would do anything to save you...the flames were already running up the tree. I never forgive them for what they did, that's why I left them."

"Well I am here now."Alissa gently patted Irena with her wing."How did you end up in this world...Robert?"

"After I left,I flew down to Boston...that was until I got caught in a net."Robert stared into the sky,amused."That was when I met Jasmine...she saved me and took me under her care...She understood everything I said,no mistake that I was going to be in good hands...She took me with her to sign up on a program to be sent to another time period."

"Wait...Another time period?"

"I'll explain later, they're about to teleport to the city...Lets go."

* * *

"How old are you anyway...Mary?"

"I am 24,Scott...I was originally born in the United States but..."Mary slightly brushed her hair attempting to speak some more."I was 17 when the war started,I lived in Boston with my own parents. We were able to get away just in time before the city was destroyed. I signed up on a program to be sent 9500 years into the future."

"Wait,this is Earth in the future?"

"Yes Scott,this is the year 11636...A lot has changed since then. I wasn't the only one to sign up,as if nearly a thousand also joined."Scott nodded as he stacked the books in a row."About 25 missiles were launched and only 12 hit their mark...You have to thank my brother for saving our important landmarks by guiding those missiles by 80 miles off."

Before Mary could explain the rest of her story, she was pushed from behind by another soldier with his hands full, she led out a surprised yelp. Her fall was broken by both her hands, being driven in the wet mud below."Mary!"Scott sat the books on a table to help.

"Oh Geez!Forgive me for my actions miss!"

"It's fine...Don't worry about me..."

Scott helped her as she got back up to her feet, she took a moment to look at herself. The front part of her blue skirt including the lower part of her socks was almost entirely drenched and smeared in mud, so was the upper part of both her brown shoes."Ugh!I'm going to have to change now."

Scott picked up the books, being led into a building with a portal. Everyone else was surprised at first but as Mary told that she was pushed to the ground."What a great way to start things off."The portal took them from the outpost to center of Acirema...next to an apartment building."Guys...Go ahead...We will be right behind you."Mary started towards the apartment building."Scott!Do you mind opening the door for me?"

"Sure!Mary!"Both of them went into the apartment,making themselves comfortable."Where do you want me to put these?"

"Just set them anywhere you want."Scott set the stack of books onto a bookshelf."You can go ahead and catch up with everyone else if you want."

"Nah!I'll stay and wait for you."

"You really would do that?

"Sure..."It was nearly eighteen minutes later when Mary came out of the dressing room, she was wearing different clothing. She wore a duplicate blue shirt,light blue jeans with light brown shoes. The headed towards a road leading to a building. A building that had a clocktower about the same size and shape as Big Ben. Again,they both caught up with the other humans.

"The Queen is in that building if you need to discuss what you told us."

"By the way,how was this able to be formed?"

"Since the United States,United Kingdom,and Canada agreed to invest in the program. A monarchy was the best idea for this world,a kingdom of the free world."Carl and Jack realized that they had forgotten about the others."Mumble is thinking about us right now,we been gone for a while now."

"We need to get back as well."Andrew stated, pointing to Jack and Vincent.

"Alright,Vince, Carl and Dr Beatle will head back to the camp to bring the others here."

"Good idea!I think it's best if we had proof of our story."

"The Queen may not understand them but of course we could translate for them."

"We'll wait in that restaurant until then."

Jack,Jasmine,Scott and Mary walked into the restaurant,the four man band was currently playing the Caisson Song from the Piano,some of the Soldiers was singing along. The four took their seats as they waited for the Waitress."Do you two need anything?"

"Jasmine...Mary...I think it's reasonable if you choose for us."

"I guess your right."The Waitress arrived with the usual notepad,taking in the appearance of the four."So what would you four be having for tonight?"Mary respond with a smile.

"Yes!We would like to get spaghetti with meatballs."The waitress looked Jack and Scott."I never see you here before?Is this the first time?"

"Kind of...We're just here for political duties."

"Alright...I'll be back with your order."The waitress left them, on the way to the direction of the front counter.

"So Mary...We were really here to talk about you,caring for two burrowing owls named Amy and David."

"Oh right...I remember them...they were one of the first that I took into my care."

"Well...they are with us,they told that you had knew the details about the four kingdoms."Mary and Jasmine made eye contact with them before speaking."Me and Jasmine both have close relations to the Queen,that's what they are talking about."

"I am needless to say that I am surprised you had that close relationship."

"Hey Jack!You willing to go up there and sing for us?"

"Well,I don't do singing that much."

"How about you two?Can you sing?"

Jasmine and Mary stood up onto the stage, they asked the four man band if they could use the microphone;The two cleared their throats.

 _(Jasmine &Mary)"You never lived to see."_

As those first slow beautiful words filled the restaurant, catching a few onlookers.

 _"_ _What you gave to me  
_ _One shining dream of hope and love  
_ _Life and liberty."_

 _"With a host of brave unknown Soldiers_  
 _For your company, you will live forever_  
 _Here in our memory."_

 _"In fields of sacrifice_  
 _Heroes paid the price_  
 _Young men who died for old men's wars_  
 _Gone to paradise."_

 _"We are all one great band of brothers_  
 _And one day you'll see we can live together_  
 _When all the world is free."_

 _"I wish you'd lived to see_  
 _All you gave to me_  
 _Your shining dream of hope and love_  
 _Life and liberty."_

 _"We are all one great band of brothers_  
 _And one day you'll see - we can live together_  
 _When all the world is free."_

Everyone applaud while others cheered at Mary's performance. Some struck with awe;especially Scott and Jack."Wow...you two."

"Are you two amazed?"

"Totally Amazed..."The two girls drew happy expressions, not a moment too soon as the waitress arrived back with their order.


	32. Desert Battle

**Chapter 32:Desert Battle**

 _Day 31_

 _6:00pm_

 _Kingdom of Ambala, around the same time as Chapter 31_

Digger and Sylvana rested their wings while the emperor penguins did their search in the forest of Ambala. Eglantine, Martin, Connor and Jenny flapped their wings about,slightly hovering above the treetops."Since that net gun was destroyed,there had been doubts about the Pure Ones still being in the forest."Just then we panned towards Tavis, Cetus, and Twilight as they heard what the four was saying."Maybe we're looking at the wrong place..."

"What about the Desert of Kuneer?"

"Possible...They could still be there."

"No doubt that dirty little Tarn has to be there as well,he would be the only one to know where to hide."

"So you say..."Connor and Jenny flapped down to them."We'll help you fight them if your planning to go there."

"What about the darker universe?"

"Well...since I figured that since they actually had a relationship that was opposite of our universe...They will do just fine if we do split up into two groups."The two owls looked back at Jess, Flora, and Angie. As he was about to turn back to the Grey Owls, both of Jenny and Connor's tags began to give off a beeping sound."Someone is trying to contact us."Of course someone was, the voice was very faint but Connor and Jenny could hear it loudly."Hey...Connor...Can you hear this?"

"I'm here...Jordan."

"Great Guin!I thought at this range, you wouldn't be able to pick up."

"10-4 Jordan...What did you need?"

"We need Jess, Flora and Angie along with Darker Universe to come to our aid, we need their help."

"But Twilight and his brothers are considering headed to the Desert of Kuneer to seek out an old hideout where the Pure Ones could be hiding."

"Well...We just need Jess, Flora and Angie then."Jordan and Elle suddenly appeared infront of penguins on the forest floor, surprising them."Gramdpa, Grandma, You three are enough for us."

"Is that so then, Elle...if you say so then okay."

"Anything else you want?"

"Nope...that will be it...Well I can say good luck hunting for the Pure Ones in the desert."A blue ring began to surround the four adult penguins,it span faster and faster until the five vanished.

"So we're going to Kuneer are we?"Digger asked the larger owl with excitement.

"Yes, Digger."

Group Three and Four headed in the direction of the Desert of Kuneer. Soon they crossed the border into the dry land, the desert floor was littered with burrows. Christina quickly landed the Sampson for everyone to get out. All of the penguins waddled slowly among the burrows with jetpacks, anticipating owls to appear out of them. From above, the owls of Group Three scanned the ground and the sky for strange movement.

"Racdrops!Look at what they did!"Travis and Cletus thought back to the time where they met Tarn, they knew where to look for the Pure Ones."Follow our tail feathers!We know the way!"

The penguins activated their jetpacks, following the owls further southeast. Within a few minutes of following them, the owls came up to a few boulders. All of a sudden, Alex screeched into the air.

"Behind you Twilight!"The Large grey owl evaded as a barn owl dived from above, before using the speed to climb back high above."They sneaked up on us!"Just as anything couldn't get any worse, owls of all kinds began to appear from the burrows."Oh great...here we go again."Everyone got ready for the battle as every pure one hidden among the burrows climbed to meet the invaders. The owls of Group Three, having tags around their talons were able to get their messaged loud and clear without having to screech. Benson commanded all of them, seeing he had been in battle a few times. He knew the mistakes he made last time. "Kenny!Sophia!James!Alex!Pounce on them!Take as many as you can down so we can have a easier time fighting."

"Connor!Drive!Jenny!Breanna!Do what you do best!"

Mumble(D) had command of his universe, he ordered the universe to split to fend the Pure Ones off. Gloria(D) was the first one to receive first blood. She used her beak to bite a Masked Owl on his right wing, who screeched to the surprise of the sudden crushing sensation. She bit hard enough that, it opened up a wound that caused a blood vessel to burst. Gloria caused the owl's wing to be immobilized, who struggled to stay airborne as he plummeted to the desert floor below."Pffff!Yuck!"Gloria(D) spitted the owl's feathers from her mouth and beak. The next one to strike was Christina, Instead of using her beak. She used aggressively tightened her flippers around a Sooty's wing, the owl cried in pain as the feather's on it's wings was painfully pulled off one by one. The owl quickly lost lift due to the missing feathers, it went into a spiral, Straight into the ground."Good One!"

The rest of the universe copied Gloria and Christina's actions, bringing down at least twelve owls within two minutes. During this time, Connor and Jenny made a dive attack on a Barn Owl. Both of the siblings drove their talons into the back of the Barn Owl, both of them watch as the owl fell to earth.

The Owls of Group Four went even further, downing forty owls within two minutes. As it seemed that the Groups will win, more owls rose up to challenge them including...

"Tarn!"

"That's right!It's time to me once and for all"The burrowing owl screeched as he began to start his attack. In a slient agreement, All of Group Three agreed to help fend off the massive formation of owls from Group Four.

Twilight, Tavis, and Cetus went after Tarn while Digger, Sylvana, Bo, and Braithe fended owls that were with their leader. Connor, his parents and Sibings could only make quick looks to the Great Grey Owls as they drew closer to the Burrowing Owl. That's when the family of Snowy Owls saw something metal hanging off one of Tarn's talons, it was being reflected off the setting sun. It was small and round and it was tightly wrapped. As they took a closer look at it, they realized that it was a small revolver. Twlight talking about using a gun was insane but with them seeing the burrowing owl carry a gun shook their feathers. Connor,Drive and Jenny was about to screech for the three large grey owls to get away, however the Burrowing Owl already rose his right talon. He tightened his first inner talon to squeeze the trigger. Everything was in slow motion after that. Only a wheeze broke the air as the small bullet traveled too fast for Twilight, Tavis or Cetus to react. A loud screech was all that it took, the bullet entered through one of the wings of Tavis."Aghhhhh!"

The Burrowing Owl tried to fire again at Twilight which he succeeded, only grazing him. He ignored the pain long enough to send his talons into the Burrowing Owl's gizzard before the trigger was able to be pulled. What Tarn last saw before his life began to fade from existence was Twlight's angry eyes. As the lifeless body of the evil burrowing owl fall to the ground, the huge horde of owls began to fall apart. Some became cowardly, some sore for revenge, and for others it just became a matter of time. Group Three and Group Four could now effectively deal with the horde, as nearly all of them didn't know what they were doing.

As the Darker Universe pulled feathers and the Owls of Universe 1 struck down those who were left. Twilight and Cetus overlooked their brother Travis. They froze as the Great Grey Owl was unresponsive, laying on the ground with it's blood slowly draining from the wound."No!Brother!"Both of them began to go into a panic that Sophia came down to check for any signs of a heartbeat. She put her head close to the chest, lending out a sigh.

"Is he?"

Sophia turned to the two owls, only staying silent. Just as they both feared the worse, Travis screamed out suddenly into the sky, startling both the brothers.

"Your alive!Brother!"

Travis tried to get on both is talons however he was held back by Sophia."Stay still!I'll get worms to clean up that wound."The three brothers slightly smiled to show the appreciation of how successful they were in this fight, despite if one of them was injured.

Once the horde of owls were doubt with, Group Three and Group Four regrouped as they gathered on the ground."I can say that this battle means the tide is turning."

"It's just up to that point but there are five more owls out there that still pose a threat."


	33. Coming Together

**Chapter 33:Coming Together**

 _February 17, 11636_

 _10:00pm_

 _The Unknown, East of the Kingdom of Leapshort_

Carl, Jack(2) and Vincentine walked back to the camp sight, the sun disappeared over the horizon just as they got there."They're back everyone!"Soren hooted out loud as he watched from a branch of a tree. Mumble(1) and Erik(1) waddled urgently towards Carl."So Carl, did you find anything?"

"Yes, We all did."

Holly and Collin hid behind hid behind their parents as Vincent approached along with his brother Jack and Andrew. They give the thumbs up before heading back to their Sampson.

"They got Business back in the Northern Kingdoms."

"How about Scott and Jack?"

"About them, we found Mary...She has close relations with the Queen of the kingdom."

"How about that!A fate of fortuity!"Bo spoke with remark while waddling beside Erik."Is that really necessary Bo?"Erik turned his head to his mate to give a smirk."Well!Somebody had to say it!"

"I suppose..."Erik giggled to Bo's sense of vocabulary.

"You told them about us...did you,Carl?"

"No really, Mumble. They can talk to animals too...It's just that they demand proof of us being able to talk to you guys...That's why I am taking you guys to the Kingdom."

"Oh Guin!What a splendid turn of events."Gloria said while beginning to skip around happily, Mumble shook his head sarcastically at her while smiling."Gloria, how can I ever stand you..."

* * *

 _Northern Kingdoms, Bay of Fangs_

 _6:00am_

Group Two headed towards the south near the Ice Talons, by swimming and flying of course. Once on dry land,Pixy held a pen in her flipper...writing the numbers and direction of the latest report."Okay!I been guessing where the Pure Ones are based within the Northern Kingdoms...the Fjords near the Ice Talons fit the right place for an owl to hide."

"The fjords near the Ice Talons?"Lyze(2),Lil(2) and Thora(2) questioned Pixy."That's the place where the League of Ice Talons are."

"What...do we have to worry about them now too?"

"If you let me finish...Glaux is telling me that Seeker helped Bylyric's son,Jesper escape along with owls that still serve him."Thora who was looking up at the cliff turned her head towards Lyze."What's with Seeker helping so many bad owls?!Can'the just quit it?!"Davis responded to the snowy owl."He's trying to get as many allies as he can,you know that's what anyone will do."

"We might have to do this quiet, no meaning to this if we awaken them now."

Pixy settled down as Davis opened his backpack, handing out a grappling hook and some dynamites."Hey!Pixy!Maybe we should take them up, wake them up with a loud bang."

"Great idea!Davis!The blast will disrupt their hearing for a period of time."

"That's when we'll strike, they won't be able to give orders to one another."Pixy looked up at the cliff above her, then at Erik(2) and Bo(2)."Watch our chicks for us while we're up there."

Once Pixy shot the hook and it got caught onto apart of the cliff, both herself and her mate were pulled upwards to where the hook grappled. As they settled on the cliff, Davis went to work. Stuffing the dynamite into a crack and setting the timer to a few minutes.

"Pixy, get those extra dynamites out...We're going to blow this thing sky high."After both the emperors placed the last dynamite, both of them hurriedly grappled back down to the beach.

"The dynamite should be going off right about-"

Just then a loud boom broke the silence, shaking the ground a little bit. As the duct cleared, there were some loud screeches in reaction to the blast. Soon enough,a barn owl came out. It seemed confused, indicating that the plan worked. The barn owl was screeching to get the attention of the others but it was hopeless. Mumble and Glenda fired a net at the owl, who fall to the earth hard with a thud.

Pretty soon, all the owls began to come out including Jesper.

"Jesper!You fool!"

Lyze,Lil and Thora started the battle before the emperors could come up with a plan."Great Guin!Glenda!Mumble!Drop as many as you can!"

"Gloria!Mumble!Erik!Bo!You four shoot the darts!"

"While you take them down,We'll keep them off you guys."

* * *

 _11:00pm_

 _The Unknown, East of the Kingdom of Leapshort_

As the last of the camp sight was taken down and folded away, the chopping sound of the helicopter filled the air as Carl was readying himself for the flight.

"Cmon Holly, time's wasting."Elle led her daughter towards the flying machine carrying the last of the covering. Jordan along with his dad closed the door once the flying machine began to lift into the air."I never thought that they would just accept it just like that."

"Leapshort and Bristol has been under hot water since they broken away, They been hoping to find some representatives to ease it a little bit."

"How does Ga'hoole play into this then?"Soren asked from his tag."Well, Your a king...You can convince that the you are fighting the Pure Ones."

"We'll find out once we get there."

They didn't have to wait long as they camp up to the Outpost 15."This is where we met and were able to find out more about this place."

"What about Analysis and Alissa?We didn't see them coming back to camp."

"Oh yeah...about that, they followed us and...We met Alissa's Brother."

"Carl, You don't mind if we wait out until morning?We do need to get some rest."

"I suppose..."

* * *

As Jack,Scott,Jasmine and Mary exited the restaurant, they came to a conclusion that it was best to wait until the next morning."We better be heading back,It's getting late."

"You two could stay with us tonight if you want."

"What do you think,Grandpa?"

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt."

The four made their way back to the apartment buildings. At the same time,Robert,Alissa, Analysis and their two owlets flew through the opening of the ceiling of a greenhouse. The five owls saw that most of the space was occupied by other birds including bald eagles, mourning doves and a few others.

"Both Mary and Jasmine are caretakers, they provided this greenhouse for us to stay in."

"Cozy thinking...It's better then what I was put into."

"I found her locked in a cage with some smugglers, I couldn't believe that they would sell her at the expense of inhumane ways."Robert extended his wings to hold Irena up."Since you two were the first to become parents, maybe you can teach a thing or two about caring for owlets."

"Maybe we could."

All of the heard flapping sounds coming from the ceiling, to spot two burrowing owls.

"I don't remember being here but close enough."

"Where were you two?"Amy and David just laughed,"say that we both lost our sense of direction."


	34. A Representative

**Chapter 34:A** **Representative**

 _February 18, 11636_

 _8:00am_

As morning arose from the east, Mumble,Gloria, Bo and the rest of the team was already on their way to the Apartments that the others were sleeping in. The ringing doorbell was the first thing that awoke the four humans.

"Who could be up this early?"Jasmine got up and opened the door expecting the landlord to be there but instead she got a surprise.

"Hello!"Jasmine saw at the door were two emperor penguins, Elle and Jordan were the ones at the door."Hello...Jack told me you would be coming."Elle and Jordan nodded in response,giving a smile. Mumble, Gloria, Erik and Bo were right behind them.

"Hey Guys!You made it!"Jack walked to the door along side Jasmine. Elle and Jordan waddled into the apartment, smiling at Scott."Hey Scott!"

"So, Everyone's here?"

"Well Soren is still trying to find a place to rest, I am not sure if he can rest in here."

"Oh...There is a greenhouse around the back, Robert can listen to what they have to say."

"I am not the only one there."Robert looked through the open window to the outside."Alissa and Analysis is out here right now...there is also..."Two burrowing owls flew through another window.

"Well!Long time no see!Mary!"

"If it isn't Amy and David."The two burrowing owls touched down on a post."So, you haven't forgotten us."

"Of course not."

"So everyone's here at last."

"Well if your including Pixy and the others then no."

"Oh yeah!See if we can go live on them."

Elle held an Ipad which on the screen displayed the words establishing connection. Moments later, Pixy shown up."Hey Pixy."

"Hey Elle!"

"We finally arrived in Acirema, we're going to get to the case of tracking Seeker down."

"Thanks for telling us but we ourselves ran into some trouble here as well."Pixy panned the camera towards the rest of Group Two."First off, we encounted another owl that allied with the Pure Ones but we took care of it."

"Did you see any of the owls?"

"No, we searched everywhere, I guess he was the only one in the Northern Kingdoms."

"So it means that they must be here in Leapshort!"

"I'm afraid so..."Elle plugged the Ipad to the Widescreen TV in the room to call Group Three and Four."There was only static coming from the other side of the line until voiced began to come from the other side of the line.

"Careful Mumble!You almost tripped over Erik."Ridges' name appeared off to the bottom right of the screen, making everyone assume that it was his radio that was on."Ridge!Pick up!Don't leave us hanging!"

"Sorry guys!"Ridges' eyes faded into the camera."Everything has been a bit chaotic here, first Twilight and Travis was grazed by a bullet and now Mumble wasn't seeing where he was going and almost tripped on Erik."

"Well, wait no longer!We're going to need you guys to come over to Leapshort. We think we know what Seeker is planning."

"That's great!But as you might have guessed!No one's going to believe us."

"Why's that?"

"Well!I think I can explain it."Jasmine spoke up with a calm voice.

"Because no one considered that the Kingdom of Bristol will work with that guy your after, even with proof. It's going to take some time to convince parliament."

"Plus Jack,Scott nor Jasmine and Mary isn't going to translate everything we say."

"No one is going to believe us unless..."

"We have a Representative!"All of the penguins managed to say outloud."Anyone wanna explain to the Parliament for us?"There were no wings or flippers risen among the penguins and owls. Just then a hand risen from behind Jess and Flora."We want to do it!"

Jordan, Elle, Jess, and Flora's eyes grew wide as soon as their heads turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Holly and Collin!

"Holly!"

"Collin!"

The two chic- I mean humans walked past the penguins, only to be held back with their parent's flippers."Please don't get involved in this, this is only for us to deal with."

"Daddy!We want to help you."

"But what if you get chicknapped again?What if you get hurt?"

"Jordan, Elle...I don't want to admit but I think their right."John and Mumble approached to the side of their offspring."We don't know what they can do until they try."

"Okay..."

"I guess that's settled then...lets go to the queen."

"Uncle Mumble!Wait a minute!Shouldn't Holly and Collin change their clothing?Wouldn't it be improper to have them appear as they are now?"Mumble looked at Bo, giving a smile

"Oh!Quick thinking Bo!"

"Oh it!"Mary came out of the dressing room minutes later with folded clothing."These were the only things I can find that can fit your size."Holly and Collin took the clothing and took a look.

"Daddy!I think it's perfect, this is surely going to show who we are."

"That's great Holly."Jordan waddled to the side of his daughter as they made their way to the dressing room."Holly, I would never guess that you would be representing us."

"I wanted to do more Daddy, that's why I said that I was going to be it."

"Well, this is a big responsibility Holly...You sure about this?"

"Daddy!Do you mind!?"

Holly was looking concerned at Jordan, he then realized about her needing privacy."

"Oh!Sorry Holly!"

Jordan headed back into the leaving room, leaving Holly to herself. He waited beside Elle, both of them smiling.

"She's growing up faster then I expected."

"We may not know what kind of heartsong she have yet but she sure knows about privacy."

"I wonder if it had to do with Cuffyn?"Cuffyn and Gylfie only made a short chuckle."Hey!Don't look at me!I just give them the antidote."

Erik and Bo made a quick waddle to their grandchildren."I am at least honest with you two, we both taught a thing or two to Holly and Collin."

"That's great!I just hope that you taught them enough for what is coming."

Holly walked into the living room in a light blue dress with a dark blue cape, on her head was a brown leather headband with flowers and a diamond shaped gold plate. She was looking ready for the parliament. Collin was also dressed differently, he was wearing a suit. Mary and Jasmine quickly changed into their third set of clothing, since they needed to look top shape also.

Once everyone was ready including the owls and other penguins, they marched on towards the middle of the city. The parliament building wasn't too hard to find due to it being located just across the street from a clock tower that looked similar to Big Ben. It seemed easy enough, getting in was also easy. There were a few doors leading towards a hallway which in turn led to the courtroom.

"They are likely in a meeting right now, so we'll go in first and try to get their attention.

"Do whatever it takes."Both of the two then disappeared into the large room. After what seemed like forever, All of them could hear Jasmine and Mary talk. It sounded calm and not rushed. The two arrived back out after with a few nods, giving the go ahead.

At the first moment of their entrance, there was several surprised voices reacting to the large group. Formally, Mumble(2) could relate back to a similar event as he himself had gone through this. Everyone looked forward to the queen, who stood at the highest point of the wooden structure in front of them. Everyone was also surprised as they saw that the queen was a young adult, closely looked like she was near the age of Mary and Jasmine.

Everyone gathered around the tables around where the queen and the rest of the members were present. The commotion of voices around the room continued until the queen raised her hand.

"Good Morning Everyone, I am guessing you all been waiting to speak directly to me?"

"We have your highness."

Collin and Holly were led by their parents towards the very center, where it was clear. Soren, Pellimore, Mumble, Erik, and Jack were positioned in the front row. Both of the two former chicks looked up and give a smile towards the queen.

"Now!What are your intentions that is urgent for us to hear?"Holly was the first one to speak to the queen."Miss Abigail, we want to talk to you about why we are here today."Collin continued for her sister.

"We are here to tell you of someone who is threatening our lives."

"Why should we believe you two?"

"We have the proof, Miss Abigail."Soren and Pellimore give their words to what they wanted the two representatives to explain, including the thousand years of battle for the owl kingdoms and the Pure Ones. While this was going on, Pixy and Christina's group was viewing it to the others live. Once Holly and Collin finished explaining for the owls, the members including the queen was stunned at what they were hearing. Next that came up was Mumble, Erik and Jack. Jack made his introductions then explained their part of the story including the involvement of the Kingdom of Bristol. One of the members stood up towards the group."We're a peaceful nation, what more could the kingdom of Bristol want?"

"I think he made them become warmongers, there isn't any more we should explain."

"Objection!"A tall looking man spook up towards the two young humans."The Kingdom of Bristol has been at peace with the Kingdom of Leapshort, your telling lies!"All of the penguins and humans became crossed. This tall man has to be the representative of the Kingdom of Bristol."That is enough."The queen give the signal for the member to sit back down before speaking."You convinced me enough."

"Private!"

"Yes, your highness..."

"Escort them out, I am going to have a talk with them."

The guards followed the queen's orders, taking our heroes outside the parliament room. A few minutes later the queen came out to speak to the large group."I didn't think that penguins would come here and explain themselves, not after we just settled in this world."

"Agreed."

The second and darker universe give smiles at each other."It looks like the rest of us have to introduce ourselves again."And so once the heroes got it over with, the queen started talking."Scott,Jordan,Erik...Tonight is the fifth anniversary of our arrival here...I suspect the guy your talking about will be here as well."

"What do you mean?"

"We have a group that is throwing a party tonight at the grand square for us, the thing is that they are secretly planning something bad."

"Isn't this something that the police can handle?"

"That's the problem, the group might have someone in to alert them."

"We're in!What do you want us?"

"I am going to attend to make sure nothing goes wrong. I am also going to be having Mary, Jasmine, Scott and Jack attend me."

"You are...I mean what can go wrong is you being correct."

"What if we encounter Seeker?"

"If we do then, we should take care of them so we wouldn't have to face a long cold winter in this world."Jordan slivered just thinking about the vision he had.

"Who do you think should go?"

"It's hard to say...Mumble, It's your choice."

"Well...I think that Jordan, Erik,Davis,Jess and Atticus should go."

"What about us Uncle Mumble, we can help too."

"Bo, as much as you girls want to help...I can't face the decision of sending you into danger."

"I faced danger before, whatever comes then I am willing to go through it again."

"Do you remember what happened back in the beginning of all this?"

"I risked my life to save you from behind hit by a speeding bullet."

"What did that do to you."Bo looked at the right side of her lower side, The scar was still there. She slightly slivered in fear."I could have died..."

"Exactly!Don't you see why I am pushing you guys away?"Bo just stood there, dropping her eyes on Evan before giving a sigh."Your right Uncle Mumble, I got to to take care of Evan."

"So does Elle and Flora, anyway lets head back so we can get ready."

"I guess I will see you there then."The queen walked back into the parliament room.


	35. Night of Chaos

**Chapter 35:Night of Chaos**

 _February 18, 11636_

 _8:00pm_

Scott and Jack waited outside the apartment for Mary and Jasmine to come out. Something like this was okay for them to do."Scott, are you falling for Mary?"

"I hate to admit it but honestly I am falling for her."

Meanwhile within the apartment. Elle, Flora, Bo and Gloria looked from the window."You girls thinking about them?"

"They always get to have the fun and dangerous parts, why can't we have it with them?"Flora groaned looking outside at Jess. "They care about our safety, Grandma...I know it frustrating but it's for our good."Mary came out dressed in white petticoat skirt along with a blue silk chiffon overskirt and a gold belt, Jasmine was wearing something similar.

"What should we call this?"A reply came from the radio."How about Operation Nightfire?"

"That sounds about right, Pixy."

Carl spoke to the radio moments later, making the four turn their attention."Alright!Operation Nightfire is a go then."The four humans walked into the nearby teleportation station and was at the city square within a few moments.

Abigail was waiting for them, wearing a pink evening dress."Keep an eye out, we're not sure what they will do."

On the stage, a tall looking man was tapping on the microphone for everyone's attention."It's show time!"The announcer then introduced himself."Welcome!We're here today to celebrate the fifteen years since the founding fathers arrived here."

Africa by Toto began to be played in the background by the band as Mary held apart of her overskirt, swinging it side to side infront of Scott. He swing his arms side to side, following her moves. Both of them then brought their arms further up to grip each other's fingers, the two then smiled before spinning in a circle.

 _"I hear the drums echoing tonight..."_

As the first words came out of the speakers, Jack and Jasmine just looked at each other. Both of them wondered who was going to make the first move. Jack

 _"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you...There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do...I bless the rains down in Africa...Gonna take some time to do the things we never had."_

The four danced along with all the other humans, having a good time. As the song was reaching it's end, the announcer stood up almost confidently and directed everyone into a building. Meanwhile unknown to the crowd, Jack saw some men walking strangely around the crowd as if they were looking for something. One of them brought their armed to their mouths and held it up for a few seconds before putting it back down. The queen was right, something was going to happen. By now the crowd was beginning to realize what was happening. Armed men began to position themselves on the balcony. Jack hid slightly behind Jasmine, taking out something and gripping it.

* * *

Jordan,Jess, Erik, Lance and Atticus hid behind a bush, looking towards a building as men were running towards the stairs leading to the balcony."Looks like that's our cue!"

Lance and Atticus began to move toward the building, just as a man came out. The two penguins charged the men, throwing him of his feet. Jordan followed and trusted a needle into the human's arm."Guys!We got trouble!"

The five emperor penguins saw men dressed in uniform, approaching from both directions."Jess!Erik!Go on!We'll take care of these guys!"Lance quickly opened the door for both the emperors to get in."Good luck!"Lance, Jordan and Atticus began to fight off the humans.

Jess and Erik began to move into the office, closing the door. The two began looking around the office, opening cabinets and double checking.

"Jess!Check that file for anything about Seeker."

Erik and Jess searched the office from the computer to the secret documents."Here Erik,I found what looks to have a report about our guy."Jess extended both of his flippers holding a file with words on it. It read,"The Victors"The name surprised both the emperors."Wasn't this the name of the terrorist group that Analysis was talking about?"

"Jess..Put that doc inside the book...Jack says that that trick works once in a while."Just as the book was closed, the lights in the office lit up, the front door open with Seeker pointing a gun at the penguins."Time's up Erik!"Seeker stepped towards the penguins with his finger inching to pull back the trigger."You destroyed my life!Now I'll destroy yours!"

"I don't remember ruining anyone's life."

"Silence!"Seeker pulled the trigger which sent a bullet past Erik, breaking a window.

"You were the one who started this."

"Me?"

"That's right!Thanks to your singing!I wasn't able to be noticed!"

Erik was utterly confused, what did he mean?Erik didn't have time to question him. Jess suddenly pushed him out of the broken window, then himself. Lucky they were on the first floor so that fall wasn't too bad."Run Erik!"Meanwhile, the armed masked men were setting up around on the balcony. They all pointed their weapons at the crowd in a fashioned way."Queen Abigail!You had caused great disturbance to the balance of program that the founding fathers formed fifteen years ago."

"What do you mean?!"There was a lot of anger coming from the young queen.

"Once you took order!You settled how the borders should be like."

"It was not my decision, the founding fathers agreed to split into four kingdoms once order had been restored but your king made that request without making sure his people agreed."

"It's too late to speak!Pay the consequences!" _  
_

Just as the gesture for the weapons to be aimed, several of the armed men were pulled back on the balcony. The announcer turned to see what was happening, that was when Jack threw what he was hiding into the center of the room. It began to spew white smoke which quickly filled the room."Everyone out now!"The smoke hung high enough for the armed men to not see the crowd as they began to escape through the doors quickly. Gunfire began to echo off the walls above making people start to scream."Lets get out of here..."Scott and Jack put their arms behind Mary and Jasmines' head and knees, carrying them through the smoke to the outside."Thanks Jack."Jasmine put her arms around his back and hugged him, he made a concealed smile.

Jordan,Lance, and Atticus waddled up to them with concern,"We heard guns!What happened?"

"The group tried to assassinate Queen Abigail, but thankfully General Galland's men was able to arrive in time to distract them."

"Abigail has a lot of explaining to do, Who were those guys back there?"Carl asked."They are Bristol Republican Guards, they are another group of humans who wanted the land all to themselves."Mary replied to Carl.

"Where's Erik and Jess?"

"We had to hold some guys off for them to get into a building that the group was coming out of..."Just then Erik and Jess came panting to a stop in front of them.

"There you guys are..."

"You...guys...don't...wanna know."

* * *

"Hey Pixy?When will you guys be arriving?"Analysis asked down on his tag."We should arrive by morning, if I am correct."

"How about your group,Christina?"

"According to the map we are over the Unknown, we should be arriving within 30 minutes, but that's not all...Travis was wounded by Tarn but..."

"He was using a small revolver, he held it and sent a bullet into Travis' wing."

"Did any other owls use a gun?"

"He was the only one but I think that the upcoming battles will become more dangerous."

"I think it's time, we introduce the guns to Soren and the others then."

"By the way, I been keeping a list of those who we still need to get."A picture was shown on the TV, it was blurry but it was clear enough to read.

 _Crossed off_

Kludd(2)

Nyra(2)

Gragg(1)

 _Primary_

Kludd(1)

Nyra(1)

Nyra(3)

Ifghar(2)

Ifghar(3)

 _Secondary_

Gragg(2)

Gragg(3)

"Wow!We're just about halfway there..."All the mourning doves and some of the bald eagles were already asleep. The owls were all that were still awake. Everyone was having their own conversations of all sort. That was until Gylfie and Cuffyn interrupted almost everyone."Everyone!Listen..."All the owls stopped what they were doing and heard a faint flapping noise bouncing off of all their facial disks. It then became louder and louder, it sounded like there were hundreds of owls coming towards the city.

"They're here!"

"How do you guys know?"

"Those flapping sounds doesn't sound right, a guardian will not need to flap that fast."Looking down at his tag, Analysis spoke into it so it can relay."Elle!Get to cover!There is going to be a battle!"Inside the apartment, Elle ordered her grandmothers and her children down on the ground.

"What about the others?The bald eagles?"Alissa asked to her mate."They don't have the experience needed to fight alongside us...they need stay inside the greenhouse, You and the kids need to get inside as well."

"You as well."Soren hooted towards Pelli and the three Bs.

"Pix!We need you here now!"

"We're going as fast as we can, I doubt we'll get there in time."

"Guardians!Get ready to battle!"

The horde of owls was four times the size of what what Christina's Group encountered."There is no time to organize, hand out the guns."Analysis flew into the apartment, slashing open a crate that contained modernized versions of the Kolibri gun."You can only fire these five times so use it wisely."In a fashioned order, the Guardians lifted off the ground to face the impending wave of owls. The owls of Ga'hoole watched as Analysis squeezed the handle of his weapon, shooting off a small projectile which sped towards the burrowing owl with ease. A screech followed as the owl reacted to the pain as the small hot bullet burned itself through the owl's wing, leaving him useless. Soren and the rest of the guardians saw the damage done personally, some of them doubted the effectiveness but now their opinions were changed. Ruby hovered close to Analysis,Robert, Amy and David to give them tactics."Alright since your going to go against the best out there, I'll tell some tactics to you."

"Those barn owls with armor can't climb as fast as you so use that to your advantage, they will tire themselves out trying to catch you. There is something you can try as well, you see the enemy getting tired;make a loop back so you can dive on him. Your also can turn faster as well so be sure to make use of it and lastly, make sure that to watch your tail feathers so you don't get cut down."

"Thanks for the tip, you made us feel more confident now."

Within a few minutes the sky above turned into a classic battle between birds of prey. After firing the last of the bullets of his gun, Analysis quickly discarded it and checked to see behind his back. There was a barn owl coming up on him, his metal helmet was shaped differently which told him that this wasn't Soren. Remembering the tactic that Ruby told him, he climbed up in hopes that it would work. Analysis looked down through his goggles and saw that Ruby was right, the barn owl under him was getting exhausted from following him up this high, compared to him, he had only used very little energy so far. He executed a immelmann turn to turn back towards the now struggling owl."Yah!"The snowy dived from above and attacked, the owl was surprised and attempted to counter. The owl made a diving move which worked but only exposed himself to Robert. The pure ones managed to take down several guardians but despite the difficulties, they pressed on.

Cuffyn and Gylfie found themselves surrounded and outnumbered by owls above them but thanks to Gylfies' thinking, they were able to match each other's speed and perform the thach weave maneuver. Both the elf owls turned into each other, passing and crossed back to repeat the process. One owl decided to come down behind Gylfie, as the two elf owls passed. Cuffyn took careful aim at the larger owl behind her, he waited for a few more seconds for the owl to get closer before pulling his talon back. He watched as a small bullet raced from under him and into the owl in front of him. The bullet burn into the left wing and out of the other side. The owl screeched in reaction to the pain and broke off his attack."These are fabulous!"Cuffyn remarked to himself as he continued to down more owls chasing after his girlfriend. They were able to take down the owls that got onto their tails, however the owls above them caught on and made no further attempt to chase after them, instead breaking off and tried to come back around. In the chaos of the battle, an owl appeared above Martin. This owl was fast like lighting at least so that there wasn't enough time to warn the small owl."Ahh!"Martin's cried out as talons were trusted deep into his back. Analysis was shocked to his stomach,"You got to be kidding!Tarn is still alive?!"The burrowing owl smiled evilly as the let go of the smaller stunned owl and made a turn towards the guardians.

Analysis and Robert couldn't keep this up any longer, they no longer had he strength to make maneuvers."Man!They just keep coming!"They watch as the horde of owls were coming towards them. Unexpectedly, Analysis heard a chopping sound reflecting off his facial disk...Robert heard it as well also. Analysis turned towards the noise and saw a dark object griming in the sunlight. Analysis hooted happily into the air."They're here!"Benson, Breanna, Connor, Drive and Jenny arrived alongside Analysis and Robert to guard them while Digger and Sylvana flew past in formation over them to help Cuffyn and Gylfie. Kenny also arrived to help them,"Hey!Kenny, Martin is in trouble down there...he needs help."

"Martin?!Oh don't worry, he's going to be fine...Sophia is tending to him now."

Within the few short minutes, the battle had risen to a stalemate. Soren was finally going to do it, in front of him was the Kludd of the first Universe. Based on the age of the owl, this Kludd had to have been rescued before the Twilight of his universe could kill him. Soren couldn't use his gun since he had fired all of his bullets so thee was just one way to do it. Kludd(1) made a dashing move towards him with his talons."Die!Brother!"

Soren had learned some moves since that last encounter before his brother died, he tried that last move along time ago but now this time. The barn owl rolled to avoid the talons and using his own talons, dug into his gizzard.

* * *

In another part of the battle, it was a lot different. After taking down several owls with their combined effort. Lyze(1) along with Lil(1) and Ifghar(1) had came face to face with the other two Ifghars. The three knew that the other younger Ifghar was under Gragg's control, they had to get him out without killing him as well. There was just several problems, they had a ton of more owls to go through and even if they could get through, It would be suicide now that they were surrounded.

"Brother...if you are able to get through this then tell Maggie that I am sorry."

"On Great Glaux!Your not..."

"I'm sorry...brother..."Ifghar speed towards the owls."Ifghar!No!"

"Lyze!Stay back!"Lil stopped Lyze from going after his brother."Get him!"Several owls of different breeds came down on Ifghar, successfully striking him with their talons. His flight feathers along with his body was turning red due to the wounds those owls had done to him. Despite this, he continued on through the pain. More owls converged on him, striking more blows."Agh!"His vision was becoming blurry, by now he had lost an alarming amount of blood leaking from the wounds. Lyzes' brother made full speed towards his counterpart, thrusting his talons into the snake on the owl. The snake was sliced instantly by his talons, split into two before falling into the pit of hot molten metal below.

"Die!"Nyra(1) executed a dive attack on Ifghar(1), who wasn't able to dodge fast enough. Lyze(1) tried to raise his talon to bring his revolver to bear but it was too late."Noooooooo!"Lyze was confronted with the site of his brother falling into the fiery pit below. He couldn't look at the last second, he wanted to save himself from witnessing his brother's death. Lyze looked back up and squeezed the trigger several times, forcing the bullets to speed towards the evil barn owl. Seconds later, there was a loud screech with it slowly dying down."Stand fast!"A shot from a revolver echoed off, followed by another screech. This time,it was the counterpart of Kludd, the three scars in his chest now open. The barn owl was unable to move it's wings, whom fell down to earth. Both of the barn owls were falling to earth. Lyze looked to see who saved him from coming under the same fate, It was Soren who had saved him. All around them the pure ones stopped their attacks to hear the orders. Nyra(3) could be heard hissing with anger, it was at that moment where the Pure Ones were now heading east, back to the direction of Ga'hoole.

The Pure Ones were going somewhere, the guardians and the emperors knew that it was a trick. They had fought hard, took losses with a few close calls but they made through to fight another day. As the owls touched down to land, It was then that Lyze(1) had finally came to his emotions and began to cry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

In the apartment, the three four female emperors were confronted with a burrowing owl, the hatred in his eyes was clearly seen. He was able to get in somehow, he was clearly able to figure out a way. Unknowingly before the owl could pounce on the penguins, a dart was shot into the burrowing owl, whom fell on it's back. Holly, Collin, Elle,Gloria and Bo gasped as Christina smiling back."Hey!Christina!"Elle got up to greet the penguin."Great timing!We didn't know what we would have done with this owl."

Suddenly a dart whizzed passed and hit Christina in the back, making her fall unconscious.

"Christina!"The emperor penguin's eyes drooped as she struggled to stay awake. She saw nothing but a vision, She was in a room of some sort. This room looked familiar to her but she couldn't tell where she last saw it. Something caught her attention, A emperor penguin chick was inside of the container.

"Hello, what is your name?"The chick didn't respond to her, concerning her."Hey!It's alright, you can trust me."

A sound of a door opening made her turn around, Vincent was there looking at her."Vincent?"The human didn't respond, he had his eye on the chick. He had a needle in his hand, pointing it towards the chick.

"Vince!Stop!What are you doing?"Christina tried to grab Vincent by the hand but as she did, her flipper went through."What the..."Vincentine was proceeding to open the container and thrust the needle into the chick. Why was he thrusting a needle into her?

* * *

 _February 19, 11636_

 _Outskirts of Acirema_

 _2:00am_

Lyze(1) stood with tears in his eyes. His brother, his only brother is dead...just like his sister Lysa. Lil(1) was beside him,trying to cheer him up. Behind them,their counterparts looked on, unsure of how to make it. The first HF universe behind the counterparts themselves. All paying their respects to their friend."You think he'll get through this?"

"No...I don't think so,He's only just began to accept his brother back."Lyze was just about to turn around to face the Happy feet universe when...

"Lyze..."

"Ifghar?"A light began arise and drop down towards the owl, as the light cleared. Lyze was confronted with scroom was hovering above them."Look!"

 _(Ifghar)"Dear brother can you hear my calls  
my cries from above the land  
The monsters inside me haunt my lasting dreams  
A curse that always bleeds."_

 _"In my dying breath I repeat your name  
I can see your figures in this haunted war.  
I sleep knowing you..._ _were standing by."_

 _(Lyze)"I remember all those times we spent  
The minds that I bend with my mask  
I could hear you shout the words so dear."_

 _(JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE!)_

 _(Lyze)"But alas,I couldn't heal your broken shards  
I had stolen the one thing close to your heart  
_ _Now you die knowing I..  
Was standing by."_

Sunshine began to alight all over the scroom of Ifghar, the other counterpart smiled along.

 _(Ifghar)"Now I rise through  
I am whole again  
I come to and end  
The nightmare is finally over  
_ _I rest in peace."_

 _(Lyze)"Through the tears on my disk,I wave goodbye."_

 _(Ifghar)"Tell the world I'm free."  
_ _(Your soul is free)  
_ _"Let go of my hand."  
_ _(I can't,I won't!)  
_ _"Let go of my cries!"_ _(Don't leave me here,  
_ _with the fear in my heart)  
_ _"I take to the land of the guardians,  
_ _I finally fly!_ _"_

 _(Lyze)"Oh what have I done?I can't escape what I become!"_

Lyze looked up at Ifghar, who just smiled.

 _"I'll never forget you...Brother."_

 _"Goodbye!"_


	36. Countdown

**Chapter 36:Countdown**

 _Febuary 19, 11636_

 _Outskirts of Acirema_

The two younger versions of Kludd and Nyra were lying flat on the ground a mile from each other, both of them were paralyzed from the wing to their talons. The thoughts going through their minds involved a sense of betrayal and hatred, that backstabbing Seeker didn't keep his promise of giving them the weapons they needed. The guardians used their own weapons and turned the tide of battle. They could have easily overpowered them with those weapons but...

"There he is!"The male barn owl could only brink. Was it a Pure One?Was it a Guardian?As he was picked up by two owls, he screeched in his mind. Soren and Twilight were the ones looking at him."What do you think we should do, Soren?"

Soren wasn't sure what to do with this version of Kludd. The method of torture wasn't right in the eyes of the Guardians.

"Let take him to the Tree later, I am sure parliament is going to say something about this."At last a mile away. Cuffyn, Sylvana, and Pelli were doing the same to Nyra.

* * *

Erik and Bo gazed into the rising run, comforting one another."You okay?'

"I am okay Bo, I am just wondering."

"You sure it wasn't a trick?"

"Why don't we share this with the others, maybe they know."

"Pa?"

"What is it, Erik?"

"I am going to have a talk with the others about what happened last night."

"I'll get everyone ready then."Gloria waddled off into the other more larger room to awake everyone. For what it seemed like five minutes later, Gloria came back towards her son."Erik, are you ready to discuss?"

"Yea, as ready as I will ever be."

"What about Collin and Holly?"Behind Jordan and Elle, the two former chicks slept on the couch in peace."They'll be fine."

Gloria, Mumble waddled into the other room followed by Erik, Bo, Jordan and Elle."Okay lets get to the point."Erik(1) stood infront of everyone."Seeker said that I was the one who destroyed his life."

"Erik, do you remember anything back then?"

"All I remember was Lance bullying me and all that."

"Erik, unless you can explain the story of Lance bullying you..."

"I will then."Erik explained to everyone of his past with Lance, all the way from the first time to when Lance revealed why he bullied."So that is what happened, the evil self of Lance disappeared into thin air and it was all quiet after that."The second and third universe was surprised of how this universe was a bit more sad of a childhood. All this information made Pixy light up."Hey!What if Seeker is Evil Lance?"

"What makes you think..."

"If Evil Lance disappeared into thin air without clarification then isn't that much of an answer?"

"Unless I can prove it...then we just have to keep searching."Glenda waddled towards another part of the room, towards the Jack of her universe."How is Christina?"Glenda asked to Jack with concern."Whatever was in this dart knocked her out cold."

* * *

Holly and Collins coughed and woke up."Mommy?"

"Where did they go?"

Holly and Collin was looked around on the room, everything was all dark and a bit dusty if they could describe it."Mommy?Daddy?"Both of them began to look around in fear, the last placed they looked was the balcony, only to see darkness with more dust. Suddenly the door opened behind them. Both the little ones turned to see a dark figure was standing at the door way.

The two began to be scared as they saw Seeker walking towards them along with another figure."No!Stay away from us!"Before they could run, the figure held up his hand and pushed the two over the edge of the balcony.

"Holly!Collins!Where are you!?"

"Grab my hand!"They found themselves back in the real world, still holding on the edge of the balcony. Vincentine was where Seeker was, on the balcony."No!" Both of the two became scared, What if this was a illusion...It could have been Seeker all along.

"Trust me on this."

Elle and Jordan was looking down to their children."Collin...Holly, I know that Vincent might had done thins to us in the past but that doesn't mean you can't give them a second chance."The two looked up at human, still hesitating at first but finally reached their hands out. One by one the children were pulled up by the human back onto the edge. The two were quickly surrounded by their parents.

"Holly...Collin, are you two okay?"

"Where did you go?"

"We were right here the whole time, tell us what you saw."The two wiped away their tears and began to talk."We were in a place all dark and dirty."

"Dark and dirty?"

Carl and Jack caught on to what they were telling to their parents."Is this turning into Stranger things?"

"Stranger things?"

"It's a TV Show!Have you guys even heard of it?"

"No, Jack...sorry."

Jack went on to explain the entire plot of Stranger things to the penguins, explaining the upside down world and how it worked.

"So Holly and Collins has visions of the upside down?"

"I fear that is what I am guessing..."

"Tell me what did you see?"

"Me and Holly saw Seeker on the balcony along with a emperor penguin standing behind him."

"Another penguin?"

"We couldn't tell who it is but..."The two hesitated for a moment but continued."He had red eyes...and he looked...like Uncle Lance."

"I was correct after all."Pixy waddled beside Jordan with a smile.

"Alright!We believe you,How are we going to find him?"Just then Glenda waddled into the room."Guys!You should see this, turn on the TV."The three universes looked into the Television and Scott turn it on."This is a message to Erik and the others...after you have successfully repealed that last attack...I had came to an conclusion that instead of trying to help this world, I might as well destroy it."

"Oh!In case you owls were wondering how much damage this bomb can do!I'll give you a demonstration!"The TV then cut to an old footage of an island with the date of March 1, 1954. Next came the words,"Castle Bravo" on the screen. A few moments later, there was an apparent flash for a seconds on the screen before it faded away to reveal a bright orange and red cloud rising up into the air. Soren and Pelli had a bit of fear as the sight of the explosion reflected in their eyes.

"If that didn't scare you then just wait for what I have in store for all of you."Jordan thought back to the dream then yelled."He's going to use a bomb on Acirema!"

"Jordan, Acirema isn't the only one."Jess handed the document from earlier to Jordan. He looked over the shipment and said in a cold tone."There's another one within the Ga'hoole tree as well."All the guardians gasped in reaction to the news.

"Parliament is in trouble, we need to get to the Ga'hoole tree fast!"

Erik looked to Jordan who had the golden penguin charm."Jordan, I'll teleport them to the tree."

"Okay grampa, be careful."

"We are going as well."Victoria, Linda, John and Mumble stood holding their ground.

"Okay, Group Three along with half of Group Four will be combined into Group Two and Group Five along with the other half of Four will be absorbed with Group One."Mumble faced his counterparts."So Group One will go to the Ga'hoole tree to find that bomb."

* * *

Doc finebeak,Brunwella along with Thora overlooked the Ga'hoole tree at the request of King Soren. They were put in charge while the king had matters to attend to in another part of the kingdom. The three looked to commotions beginning to arise."What's the Problem?"

"Let's go see...dear."

When the three got to the place, they were left surprised."King Soren?"

The bird of singers waddled at a fast pace to the Parliament. The three snowy owls found Soren and Pelli along with their children marching towards them."There is no time to explain, we need to go to Parliament right now."The Owls of the Parliament were confused as they were surprised of the sudden appearances of the emperor penguins."Guards!"

"No!I order you to stop!"Soren and Pelli hooted into the parliament hollow."They have something important to say!" One of the owls of the Parliament responded towards the king's actions.

"The king has committed treason everyone!He helped the bird of singers all this time..."The darker times universe yelled to the top of their lungs."No!Listen to us!The human that we are after planted a bomb inside the tree!If this bomb goes then all of Ga'hoole will go as well!"

"What is going to make us believe that."Another member said confidently."Here!"

Pixy pulled out the cord of her headphones and replaced it with a speaker. A beeping soon echoed off the hollow walls,"See!"

The owls were left stunned as they tried to figure out what the sound meant."This sound means the clock is ticking."The owls didn't know what to say.

"Go!Follow the sound, we'll deal with this."Soren and Pelli stood in the middle of the hollow making the emperor penguins leave. Pixy followed the sound of the beeping as it grew louder, passing by owls that were looking at them with confusion as well.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Yeah..."The beeping echoed off the hollow, it became louder as which meant it was getting closer."It's behind this wall..."

"We have to blow this then."Davis then placed a explosive on the wall."Stay back everyone!"A slow beeping started to sound and began to sound faster until there was a boom. As the smoke cleared, there was the sight of metal painted yellow and black.

"THERE IT IS!"Pixy waddled over and looked over the device."This one is a hydrogen bomb, it's more powerful then an atomic bomb and from the looks of it, it is a wield of 150 kilotons."

The timer was counting down to five minutes so there was time at least to disable the bomb. Glenda!Give me something to hold this."

"Here!Use this!"

Pixy grasped with both her flippers and began to carefully cut the wires, just one wrong move could end it all. Using She cut into five wires successfully without triggering any alarms."Okay!I think that is the last one."It was a red wire, a big one to say the least."Pix, it's your call..."Pixy began to move both her flippers forward and press down. The sharp blades began to cut the outer part of the wire. She continued on, cutting the wire until there was a click. The wire seperated from one another, She gasped for breath as she moved her flippers away."That's one down...The others must be all over the kingdoms."

* * *

"Scott!Get everyone to the Jefferson."

"What about you?Your staying to look for the bomb?"

"I am..."

"But..."

"That is an order!"

"Yes...sir..."Scott looked at Mary."Cmon, let's go."

Jack looked back as Erik and Bo waddled to him."We searched all over the city, there is no sign of it."Almost all of Group One searched from the Movie theaters to the warehouses. There was just one place that they hadn't looked."The Parliament Building!" Jack's radio came to life."We found the bomb, it is in the courtyard."

The emperor penguins waddled towards the courtyard and saw a trailer."I guess the bomb is in there."Jack approached the SAS soldier beside it.

"This is an older model."

"Erik, tell Pixy and Jordan to come back."

Pixy was able to teleport back with Jordan and take a look at the bomb."This bomb controls all the other bombs, once this blows...the others will too."Pixy and Jordan check the timer which read two minutes."We got time."

Pixy began to cut into the wire but before she could, the timer blinked and the time was reduced to one minute and ten seconds.

"Great Guin!"The penguins gasped as they saw that the time wasn't enough for them.

"One minute left!We need to get out of here!"Jordan hollered before turned around to hurry to Jack's helicopter but something caught his eyes. He noticed a billboard, he recognized it as the one he saw in his nightmare. This was the exact moment!He looked behind him to see sure enough Vincentine wanting him to hurry up.

"That nuclear bomb is not going to go off...Not on Great Guin!"Jordan waddled towards Jack's helicopter."Pixy!We're going to stop that nuke no matter if we all die!Come with me!"Pixy and Jordan waddled back into the parliament building where the nuke was counting down with twenty seconds."Pixy!I am going to cut this wire!"

"But that sets off the nuke if you cut it!"

"When I cut it!You press enter on that computer!I think that would cause an overload that would cause the the signal to be falsely read!It should stop the countdown!"Both the emperor penguins nod their heads, the timer reached ten seconds. Just as the timer reached five seconds, Jordan started to cut the wire while at the same time Pixy pressed the enter key. Just as Jordan cut through, at the same time the electric current was sent straight through the wire. Instead of passing through to the other side, it was sent throughout the metal part of the scissors that Jordan used. This indeed caused the current to be scrambled as it reached the other side of the scissor. Just as the timer reached one second, it stopped completely.

 _Hero down by Kevin MacLeod plays_

"Yes!Well Done!Jordan!"Pixy high one Jordan's flipper. Elle and Davis waddled towards their mates, proud of their success of stopping the disaster. Queen Abigail walked over the congratulate the two." Well done you two, I don't know how to thank you."The penguins high one another before the queen continued."But I have to bring bad news...The Kingdom of Bristol has declared war on us."Queen Abigail was able to mummer out.

"I am afraid that he has to do it then, if anything is planned then we have to stop Evil Lance once and for all."All the universes nodded."To keep it a secret, let's keep calling him Seeker for now."

A few seconds later, a message appeared on everyone's IPads.

"Seeker...I mean Evil Lance is sending a message to us."Everyone hesitated to open the message but finally did. The message was blank but the only thing written was a set of coordinates.

"Queen Abigail, I am afraid that the war is your to fight since your in control...for us we have to leave."

"So this is farewell?"

"I suppose..."

"Good luck with catching that guy, you are after."The queen looked as the flying machines grew smaller until they were unable to be seen anymore.


	37. Final Battle

**Chapter 37:Final Battle**

Christina woke up to find Glenda looking back down."You okay?"

"What happened?"

"You were knocked out with a dart of some kind but while you were, we stopped Seeker from blowing up the city and now we are headed to him."

Seeker stood as everyone arrived at the coordinates, which took them into the unknown. The helicopters landed and everyone came out towards him.

"Vincent!I am glad you finally decided to show up after all."

"Seeker, I am not going to stop you since I am not the one you want."

"Him!Fine by me!"Seeker held up his hand pointing a gun towards Vince."I want to make sure you stay out of this."

"You don't have to do that Seeker, or I should say Evil Lance."

Seeker turned to the one who said that, it was Erik himself.

"Oh!So you finally noticed!

"Yes!It took awhile but it's me you want, don't you?"Seeker pointed the gun at Erik."Yes!Truly!"

"Alright but before we do, First!Send your army back to their original places you found them!"Seeker followed Erik's command and raised his other hand and snapped his fingers." Okay!It's done!"

"Second!Come out of that body and reveal yourself!"

"Well okay then!"Before anyone could take it what was happening!Seeker stepped backwards and let himself fall off the edge. Everyone waddled forward and saw Seeker's body fall on spikes, killing him in a violent way. Almost simultaneously, the body vanished into thin air. The three universes were confused at first but what came next was a demonized laugh with the words Bye Bye at the end."So!What now?"

Jordan and Elle felt Holly and Collin tugging them as if like they want to get their attention."What is it?"The two began to stare in fear in a direction. The universes looked carefully in that direction and began to faintly see a form. The form began to fade in becoming clear for everyone to see. It was Evil Lance alright, he smiled in an evil way before disappearing into a structure.

Everyone waddled and stood outside the structure."Erik...You don't need to do this!"Erik turned to his father."Dad,It's only me and Lance that he wants...Don't get involved in any of this."

"I'll take your place..."Erik(2) asked kindly towards his other self."No...If you do...how would your universe be able to deal with the guilt."

Lance and Erik got onto a elevator that took them underground to a vent. They crawled through the vents,coming into a room with a mall like room. The two had moved not even halfway across the room when curtains on their right opened, there were two animatronics that were looking at them with sad expressions."Your here to face him?"Lance shyly replied to the animatronic."Yeah...We are..."

"Well hello then...My name is Ninja...and my partner beside me is Cora."

 _(Ninja)"If you don't mind we would like to take a moment_  
 _To invite you to an ongoing performance_  
 _In the hall of tragedies to watch the_  
 _circus of the dead."_

 _"Feel the spotlight fading we can't do this alone_  
 _Need an audience so we can play out our roles_  
 _Got a front row seat that's so close it's like_  
 _you're apart of the show."_

 _(Cora)"There's a place in the dark_  
 _horror stories go to hide_  
 _buried deep underground_  
 _pain and torment mechanized."_

 _"Whoa!On the lit up stage!_  
 _Whoa!Terror's on display!"_

 _"There's a place in the dark_  
 _horror stories go to hide_  
 _buried deep underground_  
 _pain and torment mechanized."_

 _"Whoa!On the lit up stage!_  
 _Terror's on display!"_

 _(Ninja)"The show must go on!_  
 _Hit the lights,we're going till there's no pulse left_  
 _This masquerade of souls_  
 _Needs a victim,won't you be his hopeless guest?_  
 _But if it helps you can pretend."_

 _"It's make believe inside your head_  
 _This nightmare's as real as it gets!_  
 _In the circus of the..._  
 _In the circus of the..._  
 _In the circus of the dead."_

 _"Good you got here just in time,_  
 _You better hurry!_  
 _It's our show but you're the star destined for glory_  
 _Here performing death defying acts_  
 _That we can't wait to see."_

 _"Body count high as the tight rope,_  
 _Will you make it?Zero safety nets!The tension is electric!_  
 _Tonight you're the one that jumps through hoops_  
 _We're going off the script."_

 _(Cora)"There's a place in the dark_  
 _horror stories go to hide_  
 _buried deep underground_  
 _pain and torment mechanized."_

 _"Whoa!On the lit up stage!_  
 _Whoa!Terror's on display!"_

 _"There's a place in the dark_  
 _horror stories go to hide_  
 _buried deep underground_  
 _pain and torment mechanized."_

 _"Whoa!On the lit up stage!_  
 _Terror's on display!"_

 _(Ninja)"The show must go on!_  
 _Hit the lights,we're going till there's no pulse left_  
 _This masquerade of souls_  
 _Needs a victim,won't you be his hopeless guest?_  
 _But if it helps you can pretend."_

 _"It's make believe inside your head_  
 _This nightmare's as real as it gets!_  
 _In the circus of the_  
 _In the circus of the_  
 _In the circus of the dead."_

 _"It's where fear comes to life_  
 _know you never stood a chance_  
 _As you gasp for breath."_

 _(Cora)"Here on this stage!"_

 _(Ninja)"You can run_  
 _you can hide_  
 _Feel the cold steel on your hands_  
 _crawling to your death."_

 _(Cora)"There's no escape!"_

 _"It's a spectacle_  
 _that drags you down six feet below_  
 _So you should have stayed and enjoyed_  
 _some time at home."_

 _"Encore!Now the ringmaster come for you!_  
 _It's the grand finale!_  
 _It'll be over soon!_  
 _In the circus of the_  
 _In the circus of the_  
 _In the circus of the."_

 _"In the circus of the_  
 _In the circus of the_  
 _In the circus of."_

 _"Pretend!_  
 _It's make believe in your head!_  
 _This nightmare's as real as it gets!_  
 _In the circus of the_  
 _In the circus of the_  
 _In the circus of the dead."_

"Be careful where you step..."Ninja said to the two penguins,"You might run into one of those unfriendly creepers."

"Alright...Will do."The two waddled across the room and into the next vent. Within the vent, the voice of evil lance echoed around."I am just showing what I believe all this time."

"What do you want to show us anyway!"

Evil Lance laugh echoed the dark room,loud enough that Erik and Lance had to covered their ears. Evil Lances' voice continue to echo throughout the room."Oh I am just doing the Great Guin a favor!By causing one wrong move and the humans erupt into destroying each other."

"That is wrong!Just because the humans over-fished doesn't mean they should be wiped out!"

Evil Lance continue to laugh loudly,"That is what I wanna to show you,Humans have no right to live for how many wars they caused."

Erik and Lance entered another dark room,Erik and Lance crawled surrounded only be each other. Both of them stopped walking as they heard music faintly coming from their right. Both of them didn't want to make a word to whoever was playing the music could hear them.

Evil Lance continued to talk,amused."Thats right!Crawl as fast as you can towards the other side of the room."Erik and Lance knew that the sound they make would surely get them killed so they continued to crawl very slowly. The music played again but it sounded louder and closer as both the penguins stopped crawling and were still. The music was loud as it sounded to be off their right side of their back,then on the left side. Once the music could be faintly heard,they continued on. They were only a few meters from where they last stopped when the music started playing again but this time it sounded really close. Erik and Lance stopped and quietly covered their heads with their flippers. the little light from the door across the room revealed a dark dancing figure,the music was coming from it. Erik's eyes trimmed with fear,seeing how close the figure really was to them. Thankfully the figure didn't see them as the music started to fade away but it sounded like it was still close.

"Go away...Go away...Go away..."Both those two words repeated in both the penguin's minds. The door was really close to them,only a few meters to go. Erik and Lance slowly got up on the door. But before they were able to...the music played again but it sounded like it was literally right behind them. Both the penguin's fears took over as heavy breathing caused Erik to be thrown down.

"NO!F***!"That was the last word that Lance was able to get out before he himself was thrown and had the wind knocked out of him as he bumped his head on the floor below.

The next thing Lance saw was Erik tied on a chair along with himself being tied. The two didn't say anything, just movement to try to get untied. The two stopped in their tracks as they heard singing.

"I will not be moved!"

The two looked around within the dark room as the singing continued.

 _(Evil Lance)Behold the horrors!"  
they lurk beneath the shadows  
of remorse."_

 _"You wouldn't know of course  
but I force a new judgement day  
on this day you will repay."  
_

 _"Your respects to all that may  
Lurk in between your mind  
and man kind."_

 _"So have a seat and be afraid  
Fears about to commence,  
The final ritual."_

 _"One body is all we need  
_ _for this to be complete,  
And when the day begins  
to take form."  
_

 _"You won't be leaving those doors  
You'll only live with us inside the  
darkness as we tear you up inside."_

 _"I was left behind!  
All this torture will unwind!  
I was all never that kind!  
If you were to rewind!  
Then you would find!  
I was left behind!"_

 _"Take your turn to run and hide!_  
 _I will catch you all the time!_  
 _This night no longer shines!_  
 _Your tears divide!  
You'll now be mine!"_

Evil Lances' dark spirit began to circle around both Erik and Lance who struggled to break free. The evil spirit took form of a dark Great Guin.

 _"Behold the terrors!  
You won't believe what  
I have done to you!  
I've made it look brand new!  
Oh how cute!"_

 _"But Don't Digress!  
I'm the ring master you see!  
In this horror game you flee!  
I take us every shadow!  
Believe me!"  
_

 _"Now have a seat,  
And grab your light!  
Tears begin to run you dry!  
But darkened thoughts  
are the commons grounds."_

 _"I give myself to be complete!  
Be as it may!  
Our courtesy remains!  
_

 _"So we offer you our darkest passion!  
Take off that blindfold that heals and  
reveal your soul that dies!  
I was left behind!"_

 _All this torture will unwind!  
I was all never that kind!  
If you were to rewind!  
Then you would find!_

 _"I was left behind!  
_ _Take your turn to run and hide!  
_ _I will catch you all the time!  
_ _This night no longer shines!  
_ _Your tears divide!  
_ _You'll now be mine!"_

"Your dare bring yourself into my lair?Well then!Let us decide!"Erik was pushed into a stone fort,Lance could hear him screaming unbearably.

 _"Re-born again!_  
 _Our suits are now refined!_  
 _Breathing new life!_  
 _Inside our tombs tonight!"_

 _"You have no idea what_  
 _we've been through!_  
 _Time and Time again!_  
 _Don't hold it back on our_  
 _Deadliest demise!"_

 _"We can't keep you alive!"_

 _All this torture will unwind  
Take it all from our broken crimes  
We have no place to go  
But you know..."  
_

 _"Take your turn to run and flee  
But deaths your destiny."_

 _"Stop holding back from me!"  
_

Erik now reappeared from the stone fort,his flippers were crushed,maybe his own origins too. Erik was barely breathing as he given up onto life. Lance couldn't hold it in anymore,he broke free from his restraints. Rushing towards the evil version of himself,only to fade through like the wind.

"Haha!You think that will work!"

Suddenly a loud rush of air blew the room,smoke filling the room. Once it cleared,Erik(1),Bo(1) stood their ground towards Evil Lance as Bo(2) waddled towards deceased body of Erik(2).

"You fool!But how!?"

 _Flashback_

Erik(1) was guessing to how his own life will flash right before him,Lance was also thinking the same."Hey Lance,if I do die in a few minutes make sure to tell Dr Beatle to revive me with his machine with my DNA cells."

"Erik...I can't think of the suffering you are going to go through."

"It's okay Lance,I am willing to take it like a real penguin."

"Erik,Please consider your other self to take over your role."

"I made up my mind...I am going no matter what."Lance tapped Erik(1) on his flipper making him turn around.

"I am sorry for this...Erik."Lance forcefully punched Erik in the stomach,making him gasp for air. Erik didn't have time to take in what just happened as his body began to fade in shock. Lance carried Erik(1) back out into the opening of the structure, shocking everyone. Bo(1) asked in both a shocked and angry voice."Lance!What have you done!?"

"Bo...Relax!I only knocked him out..."Bo,Jess and Flora helped Erik as Lance slowly dropped him on the ground. He turned his attention to Erik(2),"You can volunteer now..."

 _Flashback Ends_

"No matter since your all here!I am going to have a great time!"Evil Lance just laughed it off, griming the evilest smile he could do. All this made Bo begin to sing along with her counterparts.

 _(Bo)"I really hate you  
Stop getting in our way_  
 _I lost my patience_  
 _When are you gonna decay_  
 _I want to throw you out  
Just like my broken Ipad_  
 _If you'll come back once more  
It will be painful you'll see."_

 _(Bo &Flora")I hope you die in a fire_  
 _Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart_  
 _hope you'll get shot and expire."_

 _(Jess &Lance)"Hope you'll be taken apart_  
 _Hope this is what you desire."_

 _(Erik)"It's almost over Why can't you just let it fly."_

 _(Lance)"Don't be afraid It's not the first time you'll die_  
 _Your machical Axe click Sounds like when I broke your bones."_

 _(All)"Once I get our second chance, I won't leave you alone_  
 _I hope you die in a fire."_

 _(Erik)Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,_  
 _hope you'll get shot and expire_  
 _Hope you'll be taken apart_  
 _Hope this is what you desire_

 _(All)"I hope you die in a fire."_

 _(Bo &Flora)"Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,_  
 _hope you'll get shot and expire_  
 _Hope you'll be taken apart_  
 _Hope this is what you desire."_

 _(All)"I hope you die in a fire."_

The ground began to rip around Erik, Atticus and Lance thrusting them into space. Erik within the Golden charm wished for spacesuits and beam guns. The three began to fire at Evil Lance continuously.

* * *

Erik, Atticus, and Lance circled around Evil Lance, firing their beam guns at the evil self. The three then flew towards the evil self, holding on and began punching.

Atticus was knocked off of Evil Lance, sending him grabbing onto a meteor. Just not a moment later, Erik was also knocked off. Atticus grabbed Erik by the flipper as he was about to speed past."I got you!Erik!"Lance was the last to be knocked off but he quickly recovered, stopping in front of Erik and Lance."He is not going to stop even if we overpower him."Lance looked at his two friends."Give me both your flippers guys."Erik and Lance gripped both of Lances' flippers. Suddenly Lance started to rise up from the meteor, He smiled towards the two."Thanks guys!"Lance turned to his evil self."This all started because you wanted to be loved."

Lance opened both his flippers,heading towards Evil Lance. As the penguin impacted with his evil self. Erik and Atticus realized what was going to happen."No Lance!"Erik and Atticus yelled as they saw the two heading for the sun."This is the end guys!I'm sorry!"

"But you didn't even have a mate yet!"

"Well!I guess that that is how it is."Lance thought for a few seconds." Oh,I was keeping that a secret all this time...there is someone who deserves you,Atticus."Both the emperors reacted."Who!Lance!Give us a hint!"

"Nicki..."

"Nick-Wait!"Atticus realized that Nicki...was the one who he had a crush on back at Emperor Land."You mean her?"

"Yes...Go back and be with Nicki...you have a chance!Atticus...Be the father you deserve to be."Just as he said that, the radio melted into bits. Erik and Atticus watch as Lance flew closer to the sun."Evil...this is the chance to redeem yourself."

"Really?"

"Yes!"Evil Lance started to be absorbed into Lance...Lance smiled as he now united with his evil spirit was getting very close to the sun. He closed their eyes, only having no regrets in himself. Erik and Atticus watch as both the penguins disappeared into the bright light.

* * *

"He's no longer with us."Erik and Atticus stared down towards earth, impacted by the loss of their friend. The penguins teleported back on earth. Bo waddled as fast as they could towards them." Erik!"Erik tried to waddle forward but groaned as he felt pain coming from the lower part of his body. Jess and Flora came over to help Erik to the outside. Both the Jacks along with Carl, Vincent and Andrew wonder what happened.

"What happened to Lance?"they all asked at the same time.

"He's gone...flew into the sun to save us all."Atticus answered.

Jess, Flora, and Bo gasped as the bully...the one who bullied all of them was no more. There was silence after that, until they got onto Jack's helicopter."What are we going to do now...now that Lance is gone?"

"The only thing we can do is continue on,lets go back to the Outpost 15, the kids are waiting for us."

* * *

"So, you and Jasmine are coming with us?"

"We both decided that we will be going back to the world we left in an agreement with the Queen, plus since you two shown courage. I think we should stick with you for now on."

"You mean?"

"Shhhhh!"

* * *

 **I think a theme would work along with this scene so here it is, (/watch?v=0P47yvI7SWM)**

* * *

The chicks and owlets along with Scott and Mary watched from the clearing of Outpost 15."There they are!"

After the Sampsons landed on the clearing, the first ones out were Erik, Bo, Jess and Flora. Angie and Evan waddled towards Erik, Bo, Jess and Flora wagging their tails. The chicks snuggled and hugged their parent's feet. Scott and Mary held their hands together to the reunions. Lyze(1) and Lil(1) were starring into the sky as they thought about the whole thing. Ifghar(2) now back to himself looked by with Lyze(2 and Lil(2).

Suddenly a bright light caused ten to look to their right. A silhouette of an owl shined about the bright light. When it cleared, Lyze(1) started to tear up. His brother was right in front of him, He stood there trying to calm himself.

"Brother..."Ifghar(1) went to his brother and wrapped both his wings around Lyze.

"Lyze...I am here big brother."

"I am sorry for this..."

"It's alright...everything is alright."

The two owls let go of each other and looked as Elle, Jordan were reunited with their children.

* * *

Erik(2) emerged from the camber of Dr Beatles' machine. He looked at his flippers then smiled."Hey thanks for reviving me!"

"No big deal, Now go and enjoy life."

Erik(2) waddled to Bo(2) who wrapped her flippers tightly around him."Oh!Erik!"

"You miss me, Bo?"

* * *

Every species was gathered at the parliament in the lower part of the Great Tree, owls and penguins alive. After explaining to Parliament about the whole ordeal. It took some time but ultimately the humans and penguins were allowed back into the tree. Inside the Parliament, Analysis and Alissa began to start the night off by singing a shortened version of their heart song.

 _(Analysis &Alissa)Can you lay your life down, so a stranger can live?_  
 _Can you take what you need but take less than you give?_  
 _Could you close everyday without the glory and fame?_  
 _Could you hold your head high when no one knows your name?_

 _(All)That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say_

 _(Analysis &Alissa)We say goodbye but never let go_  
 _We live, we die 'cause you can't save every soul_  
 _Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda owl_  
 _Who will never look back, never look down and never let go_

 _(Analysis)Can you lose everything, you ever had planned?_  
 _Can you sit down again and play another hand?_  
 _Could you risk everything for the chance of being alone?_  
 _Under pressure find the grace or would you come undone?_

 _(Alissa)That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say?_

 _(All)We say goodbye, but never let go_  
 _We live, we die 'cause you can't save every soul_  
 _Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda owl_  
 _Who will never look back, never look down and never let go._

 _(Never let go)_

 _(Analysis &Alissa)Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda owl_  
 _Who will never look back, never look down and never let go_

 _We say goodbye but never let go_  
 _We live, we die but you can't save every soul_  
 _Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda owl_  
 _Who will never look back, never look down_

 _(Never let go)_

 _Never look back, never look down and never let go_  
 _(Never let go)_

Everyone cheered as the two owls finished singing, Even Robert was cheering his sister. Thora(3) and Brunwella was the next to step up on the center.

 _"They came within force_

 _They are the greatest_

 _in all of the land_

 _They struck without fear, and they_

 _ended with success._

 _But they came without loss, in a away land._

 _Yet they continued on, battling everything_

 _for what they believed. The greatest generation_

 _of a flightless bird of singers."_

The universe knew that it was meant for them, they were the flightless bird after all. They cheered in approval, to their success. Jasmine who was wearing a green mint dress looked to Jack and asked."Hey!Isn't it a wonderful that this ended on Thanksgiving?"

"Well, I guess if you mean Evil Lance then yes."

"What about the Pure Ones?"Pixy asked with concern. Elle responded with reassurance."Soren said that he has got owls looking out everywhere for them, if they show up then they will."

"They are not ours to worry about."Jordan added in.

Mary wearing a royal blue dress stood up and looked over to Scott."Cmon!Let's join them..."

"If you want then, I got a song that we could dance to."The owls gathered around as Pixy put in a tape. Everyone began to sing the song for the humans as they danced.

 _It's late and I'm awake, staring at the wall  
_ _Open up my window, head floats out the door  
No one else around, the shimmer takes my eye  
I lift my head, blinded by the sky._

 _Feel my weight in front, following the sound  
Moves away so fast, fall down to the ground  
I know there's more to come, jump back to my feet  
Now I only see ahead of me, chasing down the street._

Jack and Jasmine joined along and danced with Mary and Jasmine.

 _(All)Gave my love to a shooting star  
But she moves so fast that I can't keep up, I'm chasing  
I'm in love with a shooting star  
_ _But she moves so fast, when she falls then I'll be waiting  
_ _Gave my love to a shooting star  
_ _But she moves so fast that I can't keep up, I'm chasing  
I'm in love with a shooting star  
_ _But she moves so fast, when she falls then I'll be waiting  
Gave my love to a shooting star  
_ _But she moves so fast that I can't keep up, I'm chasing  
I'm in love with a shooting star  
_ _But she moves so fast, when she falls then I'll be waiting."_

Everyone cheered as the humans held each other in their arms as they moved away from the cesome kinde couples of the guardians and the happy feet universes formed, beginning to spin around to dance the night away.

* * *

The next morning,everyone gathered on the platform of the Ga'hoole tree. All the penguins and owls gathered into one big group.

"So you think that this would have any affect on us?"

I don't think it will age us since we aren't from this universe, if anything we should be arriving at the exact moment we left.

"Good!I was worrying about aging earlier then expected."

"Don't we all?"

A few feet away, Mumble and Soren were talking to one another."Well!I guess this is goodbye."Soren shook his wing with Mumble with ease.

"Your brave as you seem, thanks for everything."

"No problem..."

Gylfie and Cuffyn stood in front of Elle and Jordan."Elle!Jordan!I want to give you something!"

Cuffyn given them a bottle of some kind to them."This contains liquid that should turn Holly and Collin back into penguins."Jordan took the bottle and looked at Holly and Collin who were dressed back in their normal clothing. There was no chance of success but since Cuffyn was on intelligent enough. Jordan opened the bottle and poured the equal into two cups. Holly and Collin began to hold the cups for a moment before gulping the liquid down.

As it seemed that the potion wasn't going to work. Both Holly and Collin begin to glow bright for a few seconds. The grow continued for a few seconds before dying down."Mommy!"Elle and Jordan uncovered their eyes and cheered as they saw both their offspring had turned back into chicks. The two scooped them up and held them close to hug them. The four looked back at the two elf owls."Thank You!Mr Cuffyn!"

"You have my friendship, little ones."

The two elf owls smiled and stepped back towards the group of owls. Holly and Collin joined Evan, Angie along with darker times Erik, Bo and Atticus to speak with the three Bs.

"You three may be older then us but did you learn anything from us?"

"I think we just learned to sing properly because of you."Bell said before demonstrating in front of the chicks. She along with her three sisters began to sing a few notes of shake it off." That song fits perfectly with you three, you should practice more to get it right."

"Totally!"All the chicks then left the group and headed back to their parents. Elle looked down at Holly and smiled."You ready to go back to 2136?"

Something was reacting inside Christina when Elle said that, memories began to flash by. She touched her head for a few seconds then her eyes grew wide. She looked oddly at Elle and Jordan."Elle,Jordan do you recall singing a song a long time ago."


	38. Farewell

**Well this is the last chapter, It took two years but it's finished. Hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38:** **Farewell**

Christina looked oddly at Elle and Jordan."Elle,Jordan do you recall singing a song a long time ago."

"Umm No Christina why?"

"Do you still have a memory of me being along side you when I was a chick."Elle and Jordan froze in denial."Wait!What is going on here?"Mumble(3) asked confused."Don't you remember this song that you sang...Come on I know,you sing it along with me."Elle and Jordan was still in denial,not believing what Christina was saying to them.

"Vincentine do you know what is happening?"Vincent just kept quiet knowing the truth."Maybe this will refresh your memory..."Christina took a deep breath." _When I think back on these times..."_ Elle and Jordan started shuddering indicating that something was up,Christina continued singing.

 _(Christina)"_ _And the dreams  
_ _We left behind_  
 _I'll be glad 'cause  
_ _I was blessed to get_  
 _To have you in my life_  
 _When I look back_  
 _On these days_  
 _I'll look and see your face_  
 _You were right there for me."_

Elle and Jordan began to turn slowly turn to her."That's it you got it...Auntie Elle."

"Whoa!Whoa!what is going on!?"Glenda said shocked to hear what her daughter say,only then she realized what was happening,Elle and Jordan began to sing the rest of the song with Christina.

 _(_ _Elle &Jordan_ _)"In my dreams_  
 _I'll always see you soar_  
 _Above the sky_  
 _In my heart_  
 _There will always be a place_  
 _For you for all my life_  
 _I'll keep a part_  
 _Of you with me_  
 _And everywhere I am_  
 _There you'll be_  
 _And everywhere I am_  
 _There you'll be."_

 _(Christina)"_ _Well you showed me_  
 _How it feels_  
 _To feel the sky_  
 _Within my reach_  
 _And I always_  
 _Will remember all_  
 _The strength you_  
 _Gave to me_  
 _Your love made me_  
 _Make it through_  
 _Oh, I owe so much to you_  
 _You were right there for me."_

Everyone saw what was happening even Vincent."Mumble(3),Glenda,I am sorry I didn't tell you the whole story...I ran into Elle and Jordan a while back,I brainwashed Christina to erase her memory of them but that doesn't seem to matter now."

 _(Elle &Jordan_ _)"_ _In my dreams_  
 _I'll always see you soar_  
 _Above the sky_  
 _In my heart_  
 _There will always be a place_  
 _For you for all my life_  
 _I'll keep a part_  
 _Of you with me_  
 _And everywhere I am_  
 _There you'll be_  
 _And everywhere I am_  
 _There you'll be."_

 _(All)"Cause I always saw in you_  
 _My light, my strength_  
 _And I want to thank you_  
 _Now for all the ways_  
 _You were right there for me_  
 _You were right there for me_  
 _For always."_

 _(Elle,Jordan,Christina)"_ _In my dreams_  
 _I'll always see you soar_  
 _Above the sky_  
 _In my heart_  
 _There will always be a place_  
 _For you for all my life_  
 _I'll keep a part_  
 _Of you with me_  
 _And everywhere I am_  
 _There you'll be_  
 _And everywhere I am_  
 _There you'll be  
_ _There you'll be..."_

Elle,Jordan and Christina hugged almost in tears."I am sorry Christina..."

"You don't have to forgive yourself...Auntie Elle,You did the right thing."The three emperor penguins shared their cries for a few minutes before turning to the other two universes."For Guin's sake can you please tell us what is going on?"

"Glenda...You remember how we told you about Vincentine threating to kill us?"

"Yeah!Why?"

"Well there is more to that...It is time to explain the whole story to you."Vincent said in a calm voice."We been keeping the secret from you as well,Miss Glenda."Holly and Collin spoke out as Jordan called Partner to display the first live feed of Elle in the hologram running into Vincentine back on the _New Hope_.

Elle,Jordan,Pixy,Analysis and Vincentine including Christina watch the two universes react to the events that had really occurred between them. From the time Vincentine first dropped the egg to him displaying the two needles to Christina in San Diego. Their eyes were locked on the hologram the whole time.

"So, that is how it happened?"

"Yea, now you know why Holly and Collin was scared of Vincentine."

Elle and Jordan finished explaining as Pixy got the machine working and a portal opened.

"So what happens now?Now that Evil Lance is gone?"

"I figured that there is another universe out that has a similar timeline like ours."

"Are you planning to help them?"

"Nah!I think it is best that we go back to our own universes and let life continue as normal."

Jordan and Pixy teleported themselves to bring the British Armor Division that helped them earlier. Their first job was to send them back to 1945. A couple of moments later, they teleported back on the ships.

"Okay!They are sent back."

Pixy then continued to work until the portal opened infront of the ships, the portal revealed another Ga'Hoole universe. Both the two Ezylrybs and the Lils looked at the penguins.

"This is your stop here."

"Thanks for everything Guys...You resolved us...now we know what to do."

 _(Everyone)I hear the wind call my name_  
 _The sound that leads me home again_  
 _The sparks of the fire_  
 _A flame that still burns_  
 _To you, I will always return_

The four owls shook everyone's hands,flippers,and wings before winking, taking off headed into the portal with the two Ifghars. After which the portal reverted for a few seconds."Well this is it,the Darker Times universe."The Darker Times universe again shook flippers with Everyone,Erik(1) continued to sing the tune that everyone followed.

 _"I know the ice is long_  
 _But where you are is home_  
 _Where ever you stay_  
 _I find the way_  
 _I run like the ocean_  
 _I follow the sun  
_ _I fly like an Owl to where I belong  
_ _Can't stand the distance,  
_ _I can't dream alone_  
 _I can't wait to see you_  
 _Yes I'm on my way home_  
 _Now I know it's true."_

"Goodbye Guys!"The Darker Times Universe,it then the portal switched to another universe yet again. The portal switched to another universe,it stopped at the other universe,Mumble(2&3) smiled."There is our home."

"See ya guys,thanks for the help."

"No problem Jordan."As the other Happy Feet Universe went into the portal back to their time,The singing started to become lower.

 _"My every road leads to you_  
 _And in the hour of darkness_  
 _You light gets me through_  
 _You run like the river_  
 _You shine like the sun_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _You fly like an eagle_  
 _Yes you are the one_  
 _I see every sun set_  
 _And with all that I've learned_  
 _Oohh_  
 _It's to you, I will always_  
 _Always return."_

With the two other Happy Feet Universe gone,the portal reverted towards their own universe.

 _(Everyone)"I hear the wind across the plain_  
 _A sound so strong - that calls my name_  
 _It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun_  
 _Ya it's here - this is where I belong."_

 _"Under the starry skies - where owls have flown_  
 _This place is paradise - it's the place I call home_  
 _The moon on the glaciers_  
 _The whisper through the ice_  
 _The waves on the water_  
 _Let nothing come between this and me."_

 _'Cause everything I want - is everything that's here_  
 _And when we're all together - there's nothing to fear_  
 _And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned_  
 _It's to here - I will always always return."_

After the captains of both fleets said their goodbyes, the WW2 ships went through the portal, it moved forward in time, revealing New Emperor Land.

"This is the future."The future penguins looked to their grandfathers.

"So, what are you going to tell the United Nations, Grampa?"

"The other Mumble had given me something that should help."Mumble revealed a translator."If everything goes well, We will reveal to the world about peace."

"Guys, we better go now...the portal is about to close."Pixy urged.

"Alright grampa, see you the next time we meet."Scott, Mary and the rest of the future selves waved as the Sampson lifted off. Mumble, Victoria, Linda and John got on the next Sampson that landed."See you soon, Gramps!"

Analysis, Alissa, their two chicks along with Robert followed in with the helicopter.

Erik, Bo, Evan, Atticus, Gloria and Mumble watched as the Sampsons grouped with the others and flew into the portal. Several second later, it changed to 2021.

"If your leaving then we might as well say goodbye."David and Amy stepped towards the penguins.

"Your not coming?"

"We were born here, the Western Kingdom is our home after all."

"I can't argue with you two."

"Will we see you again?" Soren asked Mumble.

"Probably not, however I think it's best that you keep the memory of us alive as long as the Western Kingdom still exist."Mumble looked back towards Jack then at Soren, handing a collar to him.

"Here is another translator, maybe it should help if your planning to go back to the Western Kingdoms to help Queen Abigail."

Soren nodded before him, Gylfie, Digger and Twilight took off and made a loop back over the ship before flying back to the Ga'hoole tree. Amy and David took off after, doing the same thing but headed for the direction of the Western Kingdoms.

"Here we go!"Captain Patrick was heard from Jack's Radio as the ship's engines began to come to life. The ships crossed the portal one by one, since the Jefferson was the last ship to go through the portal. It slow began to disappear once they made it through. A boom was heard shortly after, signaling the close of the portal forever.

"Let's go in guys."Jess, Flora, Angie and Atticus carried Evan inside with Jack and Jasmine."We'll catch up guys!'

Erik,Bo,Mumble,and Gloria looked into the sky as the Jefferson, USS John Adams, and HMS Victory along with the Royal Navy tankers continued to steam north towards the east coast of the United States."I guess that ends that adventure...What are we going to do next?"

"Depends Erik, It depends..."

* * *

 ** _Happy Feet Cast_**

 **Humans**

 **Jack(1) - Josh Duhamel**

 **Carl -** **Josh Duhamel**

 **Scott -** **Shia LaBeouf**

 **Dr Beatle - Sam Neill**

 **Captain Patrick -** **Liam Neeson**

 **Captain Chairman** **\- William Fichtner**

 **Captain Miramax - Daniel Craig**

 **General Galland - Kevin McKidd**

 **Sergeant Harris - William Fichtner**

 **Jasmine Bragg - Rachel Kimsey**

 **Mary Brands - Erin Cahill**

 **Queen Abigail - Abby Brammell**

 **SAS Soldiers - Craig Fairbrass**

 **American Soldiers - Alexander Skarsgrad**

 **Emperor Penguins**

 **Mumble(1) -** **Elijah Wood**

 **Gloria(1) - Alecia Moore(P!nk)**

 **Bo(1) - Sia**

 **Erik(1) - Matisyahu**

 **Atticus(1) -** **Tristan Wilds**

 **Elle - Emma Stone**

 **Jordan - Luke Evans**

 **Jess - Kevin Schmidt**

 **Flora - Bridgit Mendler**

 **Pixy - Anne Hathaway**

 **Lance - Justin** **Timberlake**

 **Ridge - Terrence Howard**

 **Davis - Seth Green**

 **Holly - Ciara Bravo**

 **Collin - Cameron Boyce**

 **Evan -** **Owen Feilding**

 **Angie -** **Alyssa Shafer**

 **Riney -** **Cameron Boyce**

 **Terrie -** **Ciara Bravo**

 **Snowy Owls**

 **Analysis - Paul Bettany**

 **Alissa - Jennifer Lopez**

 **Jenny - Elsa Pataky**

 **Connor - Shia LaBeouf**

 **Drive - Christina Ricci**

 **Benson - Kevin Dunn**

 **Breanna - Julie White**

 **Irena - Camren Bicondova**

 **Richard - Preston Bailey**

 **Jennifer - Kayla Hinkle**

 **Jake - Michael Fassbender**

 **Josh - Nicholas Hoult**

 **Others**

 **James - Owen Wilson**

 **Alex - Owen Wilson**

 **Kenny - Brad Pitt**

 **Sophia - Brooklyn Decker**

 **Amy - Ellie Goulding**

 **David - Scott Mccord**

 **Ramon - Demosthenes Chrysan**

 **Ninja - Igor Gordienko(TryHardNinja)**

 **Cora - Jordan LaCore**

 **Villains**

 **Phone Guy/Seeker - Mathew Patrick(MatPat)**

 **Evil Lance -** **Justin** **Timberlake**

 **Evil Lance(Singing) - Will Ryan(DAGames)**

* * *

 _ **Guardians of Ga'hoole Cast**_

 **The Band**

 **Soren - Jim Sturgess**

 **Gylfie - Emily Barclay**

 **Twilight - Anthony LaPaglia**

 **Digger -** **David Wenham**

 **Guardians**

 **Lil(1 &2) - ****Annet Mahendru**

 **Ezylryb(1 &2) - ****Joel Edgerton**

 **Sylvana - Anna Popplewell**

 **Bo -** **David Wenham**

 **Braithe** \- **Robbie Kay**

 **Pellimore - Hilary Duff**

 **Bell -** **Christina Ricci**

 **Blythe - Jennifer Tilly**

 **Sebastiana -** **Elsa Pataky**

 **Eglantine -** **Jennifer Lopez**

 **Otulissa - Abbie Cornish**

 **Cleve - William Moseley**

 **Brunwella - Essie Davis**

 **Thora(1 &2) - Georgie Henley**

 **Thora(3) -** **Essie Davis**

 **Cuffyn - Skandar Keynes**

 **Doc Finebeak -** **Clint Eastwood**

 **Mrs. Plithiver - Miriam Margoly** **es**

 **Ruby -** **Abbie Cornish**

 **Guardians - Geoffrey Rush**

 **Mist -** **Hilary Duff**

 **Coryn -** **Ben Barnes**

 **Tavis -** **Anthony LaPaglia**

 **Cletus -** **Anthony LaPaglia**

 **Joss - Will Poulter**

 **Young Maggie -** **Georgie Henley**

 **Old Maggie -** **Essie Davis**

 **Moss - James McAvoy**

 **Owlets - Adrienne DeFaria &** **Morgan Lily**

 **Villains**

 **Nyra(1) -** **Cate Blanchett**

 **Nyra(2 &3) - ****Helen Mirren**

 **Kludd(1) -** **Joel Edgerton**

 **Kludd(2) - Ryan Kwanten**

 **Ifghar(1 &2) - Ashton Kutcher**

 **Ifghar(3) - Werner Herzog**

 **Tarn -** **Andrew Stein(** **MandoPony)**

 **Guards - Geoffrey Rush**

* * *

 **Songs**

 **Journey Home - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**

 **Sound The Bugle - Bryan Adams**

 **Never Let Go -** **Bryan Adams**

 **To The Sky -** **Owl City**

 **Come fly with me -** **Frank Sinatra**

 **Save Me - Remy Zero**

 **Lose Yourself -** **Eminem**

 **Survive the Night - MandoPony**

 **Worn -** **Tenth Avenue North**

 **Chica -** **MandoPony**

 **Through All Of It - Colton Dixon**

 **Madeon - Finale**

 **FNAF the Musical:Night 1 - Random Encounters**

 **Lullaby for a Dead Man - Kevin Sherwood &Elena Siegman**

 **Harvey Andrews - The British Soldier**

 **I Believe I Can Fly - R Kelly**

 **She Is Always In My Hair - Prince**

 **Savior - Prince**

 **Strangers in the Night - Frank Sinatra**

 **FNAF the Musical:Night 5 - Random Encounters**

 **FNAF the Musical:Night 3 - Random Encounters**

 **This is War -** **Thirty Seconds to Mars**

 **Martina McBride - You'll Get Through This**

 **Brothers Under The Sun - Byran Adams**

 **Into The Fire - Thirteen Senses**

 **Nightfall the Musical - Ihugueny(Dark Horse - Katy Perry)**

 **Hide and Seek - Lizz Robinett**

 **A World Without Danger - Code Lyoko**

 **Fly Me To The Moon -** **Frank Sinatra**

 **Dan Fogelberg - Leader Of The Band**

 **Requiem for a Soldier - K** **atherine Jenkins**

 **Dear Brother - DAGames**

 **Circus of the Dead - TryHardNinja**

 **Left Behind by DAGames**

 **Never Let Go(Shortened) -** **Bryan Adams**

 **Bag Raiders - Shooting Stars**

 **I Will Always Return - Bryan Adams**

 **This is where I belong -** **Bryan Adams**

 **We Will Get There - Stefanie Sun**

* * *

 **Well this wraps up the end of a great tale.** **Special thanks to MegalexMaster for the use of his characters and thanks to MewMarioFan65 on Wiki for his characters for the short cameos,The last two songs is dedicated to Megalex and all the stories he created.**

* * *

 _September 25,2156_

 _30 Years Later_

A Elderly yet Strong Holly along with her mate was watching as her great grandchick was being cared for by a fifty-six year old Scott with his fifty-four year old wife...Mary."I never thought that you two would make it this far to see your first great grand children."As they carefully placed it in a large glass heater with seven other eggs. Her Brother Collin watching from the side with his own mate. His own great grandchildren was also being cared for by the two humans. Sixteen emperor penguins surrounded as their eggs were being put in.

Holly's mate proudly said to the two humans."I am amazed on how the population has boomed thanks to your help Scott."

"I am thankful for you all...We have to keep the population going somehow."

Unfortunately,the great Analysis and his mate Alissa...the last two of the original band, died from natural causes five years before. His brother and sisters...Connor,Jenny and Drive had died too but not before finding love and passing on their genes. Irena and Richard found love with other snowy owls and had a few chicks of their own. The elder penguins and owls knew that after a short time from now, they too will join their parents, they all planned to make the best out of it.

"What do you suppose we should go after we..."Collin caught on to what his sister meant."If anything,We will be trying to stick around and say our goodbyes."Collin pointed to a microphone on the radio panel."Well...hopefully our time won't end until we see them for ourselves."

"Anyway!Who wants to go fishing?"

"Why would we ever say no...Of course we will fish."The sixteen emperor penguins slowly waddled towards the opening of the warm building. Headed to the outside where the open ocean was waiting. Back with the eggs,several tapping noises could be heard echoing from the shells. As one of the eggs was slowly approaching,two grey feet burst out from underneath. The two grey feet began to tap the warn soft ground,the top of the egg now burst open revealing the head of the chick. Blue eyes,a bow tie and a chubby underside. Exactly having the appearance of his ancestor, Mumble Happy Feet. No doubt the chick name was named Mumble himself,the Fourth Mumble Happy Feet to be exact. He made a call that every born chick would make."Da...Mama..."


End file.
